Trying to remember
by Suuz-5-5
Summary: When Kensi wakes up, she suddenly has a son. What did she miss?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! This is my very first real FanFic and also my first FanFic for NCIS Los Angeles. My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 1_

Her eyelids were heavy but she needed to wake up. Her mind was telling her to get up. She heard soft beeping and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times. The room was light and it smelt familiar yet unfamiliar. She turned her head and saw Deeks sitting next to the bed. When he looked up and saw her awake, he stood up.

'Hey,' he said softly and he smiled.

'Hey,' Kensi whispered.

'Do you have pain?' Deeks asked worried. Kensi just shook her head. Talking took too much energy. 'I'll get a doctor or a nurse. And I'll call the team. I'll be right back!' Kensi wanted to stop Deeks from leaving but before she had raised her hand, he had already left the room. Why was he so eager to tell the doctor, nurse or the rest of the team? It only took a few minutes before a man came walking into the room, followed by Deeks

'Good day, miss Blye,' he greeted. 'It's good to see you awake. I'm doctor Alan Stevens. How are you feeling?'

'Fine, just tired,' Kensi answered. 'But what happened?' Doctor Stevens looked at Deeks. Kensi watched the interaction between them. 'Just tell me.'

'What is the last thing you remember?' doctor Stevens asked.

'Umm…Callen and Sam leaving for Yemen,' Kensi answered. She saw the change in Deeks face. He looked very worried and troubled. 'What is wrong?' Deeks stepped forward and swallowed before answering her question.

'Kens, that was two years ago.' Kensi looked shocked at him.

'How…how could I have lost two years of memory?' she asked.

'Miss Blye, you have been in a coma for two months,' doctor Stevens explained. 'Two months ago you arrived badly wounded at the hospital. You hadn't woken up until today.'

Doctor Stevens had explained some more and after a while he left. Deeks stayed with Kensi after the doctor had left.

'Two months,' Kensi mumbled. 'How did that happen?' Deeks took a deep breath.

'Our suspect took you,' he started. 'We don't know everything. When we found you…you were barely alive…' Deeks couldn't even look her in her eyes. Kensi took his hand.

'I'm here now,' she said. Deeks smiled and his thumb rubbed circles on her hand.

'I know and that is better than ever,' he said. 'I miss the smell of candy in the car.' Kensi smiled. The door opened and Callen's head appeared.

'Hey sleepyhead,' he said and he walked inside. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine,' Kensi said. 'Weirdly enough I'm tired.'

'Good to see you awake,' Callen said. 'And we have someone who wants to see you very badly.' Kensi felt Deeks tense up.

'Umm, Callen…' he started but Sam already came walking in with a little boy in his arms. The little boy stretched his arms towards Kensi. Sam walked over to the bed and he put the boy on the bed. Kensi looked confused at the boy.

'…she doesn't remember him…' Deeks finished. Callen and Sam looked surprised at Deeks.

'What do you mean, Deeks?' Sam asked. Deeks nodded towards Kensi who stared at the boy. 'You mean she doesn't know him?'

'What is going on?' Kensi asked confused. 'Who is this boy?'

'Umm…' Deeks stuttered. 'I don't know a better way to say this but Damian is your son.' Kensi stared speechless and in utter shock at Damian.

**I hope you like it. Shall I continue? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! It is amazing when people like your story!**

_Chapter 2_

'Kensi is doing okay,' Deeks said. 'I'm going to sleep, too. Can you stay and take care of Damian when he wakes up?' Deeks didn't even bother listen to Eric's answer since he already knew that Eric would say yes. Not did he bother to change. He immediately fell asleep when he lay down.

'How can I forget my own son?' Kensi asked desperately. She almost felt like crying. She not only forgot two years of her life, she also forgot that she had a six-months-old son. Sam had taken Damian outside to give Kensi some time.

'What kind of mother forgets her own child?' she rambled on.

'Kensi, amnesia is common after a coma,' Deeks said, trying to calm her down. 'Most get their memory back after some time.'

'I forgot my son!' Kensi suddenly yelled at him. 'I didn't forget last Christmas party. I forgot my son!'

'Kensi, calm down,' Callen said. 'You can get to know him again. Damian is still here. You can get to know him…' Kensi started to cry and Callen pulled her in a hug. Deeks could only watch them. While Kensi continued crying in Callen's arm, Deeks couldn't help to feel jealous. And because of that he even felt more terrible than before. Kensi and Callen were friends, friends comfort each other and Kensi needed comfort. A nurse came walking in, after hearing the yelling. Deeks stood up and stopped her.

'She had some bad news,' he explained. 'It's going to be okay.' The nurse nodded and left the room again. Deeks walked back to Kensi.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized to him.

'No need to apologize,' he said. 'Not every day you get to hear you have a son and that you have missed two years. I would yell too.'

It was evening and when Kensi looked to her side, after having tried to get some sleep. Deeks was sitting in his chair, just like when she woke up.

'Deeks?' she whispered. 'Deeks, are you asleep?'

'Yes,' he answered softly but he opened his eyes. 'But now I'm awake.'

'Can you…can…' Kensi didn't know how to ask him. Tears were forming in her eyes once again. 'Can you tell me…?'

'About Damian?' Deeks asked. Kensi nodded and she wiped away some tears that were escaping from her eyes. 'He can be very stubborn, just like you,' That made Kensi smile. 'But he is a great kid. You told me that soon he slept the entire night and he still does that. Sometimes he causes trouble when I try to feed him...but maybe that is because of me. Sam never complained about it…'

'Thank you,' Kensi said softly. She wasn't the Kensi Deeks knew. She looked vulnerable and like she could break down any minute.

'In no-time you will be telling me about him,' Deeks promised her. 'You will get to know him soon enough when you get out of the hospital.'

'Was I a good mother?' Kensi asked softly that Deeks almost didn't hear it.

'You were a great mom,' he assured her. 'You really loved Damian and would do anything for him without a question.' Once again Kensi was tearing up. Deeks sat down on the bed and he pulled her into a hug. 'Oh Kensi, it will be all okay.'

* * *

><p>When Deeks opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in his bed…actually he wasn't even in his bed. When he looked around in the room he noticed that he was still in the hospital. Currently he was lying in the hospital bed with Kensi in his arms. He didn't want it [it?] to be in the hospital but Deeks wanted Kensi in his arms for a long time. When she became pregnant of Damian, Deeks realized he liked her…realized that he loved her. But he knew it wasn't mutual. But even though [even so] he was happy that he could hold Kensi. He hated to see her like that during those two months. Lying motionless in bed. The raising and falling of her chest had been the only evidence of her still being alive. Deeks was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened. This time it was Hetty. Deeks carefully pulled his arms away from Kensi, hoping that he didn't wake her and he stepped out of the bed. Hetty walked to the bed and sat down on the chair that was standing next to the bed.<p>

'How is she doing, mister Deeks?' she asked, like it was normal to see the two partners laying [lying] in the bed together.

'Umm, I think she's doing okay,' he answered and Hetty nodded.

'I heard from mister Hanna and mister Callen how it went when she saw Damian,' she said. 'How is she taking that?'

'Very hard,' Deeks answered honestly. He thought of telling Hetty about Kensi's breakdown but he didn't. He knew Kensi didn't like being vulnerable.

'That was expected after hearing such news,' Hetty said. 'I had to tell you that Sam took Damian home so no worries there.' Deeks nodded and he glanced towards Kensi, who was still sleeping. 'She is tough, mister Deeks. She will be okay.'

Coffee might be the best thing. It makes you warm and awake. Deeks took another sip of the warm liquid. Right now the doctor was with Kensi, doing some tests. Deeks leaned against the wall opposite of the door leading to Kensi's room. From the corner of his eye he saw Callen and Sam coming.

'Hey, is the doctor inside?' Callen asked.

'Yeah,' Deeks sighed.

'Maybe you should go home and get some sleep,' Sam suggested. 'You have been here for three days and we know that you have been sleeping very badly for the past two months. So go home, Deeks.' Deeks wanted to protest but he felt how tired he was. Too tired to argue with Sam, which was already impossible when you were fully awake.

'Tell her that I will be back soon,' he said before leaving. Callen and Sam nodded.

'Maybe you should take Damian with you when you come back,' Callen said. 'Right now Eric is with him at your place.' Deeks nodded again. That was a good idea of Callen. After yesterday evening she might want to see him again.

Deeks couldn't remember how he got home, but somehow he did come home. He opened the door and walked inside. Eric was sitting on the couch.

'Hey,' he greeted Deeks cheerfully. 'How is it with Kensi? Damian is just asleep.'

**TBC  
>I'm going to be really busy the rest of the week and next week but I'll try to update this story as soon as possible. I have already written 2 more chapters.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 3_

'Let's go,' Kensi said and Callen pushed them out of the room. Kensi looked around while they were wandering through the hospital. When she looked at Damian, she noticed that he too was staring to everything around him. She smiled when she saw her son's big eyes.

After a good sleep, Deeks felt much better. He stepped out of his bed and took a shower. The shower was nice and precisely what he needed. When he had put on some clean clothes, he walked to Damian's room. The little boy was lying in his crib with his little eyes open.

'Hey boy,' Deeks whispered and he lifted Damian out of his crib. 'Let's get you some clothes and then we'll go to mommy.' Unfortunately Damian didn't like getting dressed. There was [were] so much more interesting things to do. Deeks struggled to get him dressed.

'Come on, Damian,' Deeks said. 'We need to get you dressed before we can go to the hospital. Just lie still!' Deeks grabbed a stuffed animal and gave it to Damian.

'Look, your bear,' Deeks tried. 'Go play with it, but lie still.' It helped a little bit. After fifteen minutes of struggling Damian was dressed. Deeks lifted him again and walked to the living room.

'You had a good sleep?' Eric asked.

'Yes, it was good,' Deeks said. 'Can you give me his diaper bag? We're going to see Kensi.'

'Sure,' Eric said. 'Can you give me a ride to Ops?' Deeks nodded and Eric went to get the diaper bag. Deeks instructed Eric on filling the bag. After that they walked to the car. Deeks strapped Damian in his seat and then he drove back to the hospital.

Deeks knocked on the door and Callen opened it. He smiled and he let Deeks walk inside. Kensi was asleep so Deeks sat down in the chair.

'She has been asleep for two hours,' Callen said. 'She will wake up soon.' Having said that Callenwalked out of the room, leaving them alone. Damian played with Deeks' fingers and hair while Deeks was waiting for Kensi to wake up. Fortunately he didn't have to wait that long. Kensi woke up with a deep breath.

'You have a visitor,' Deeks said and he sat down on the bed with Damian on his lap. Damian reached out for Kensi. 'See, he knows you. For him you are still his mommy.' Kensi took Damian's little hand in her own hand.

'He is gorgeous,' she said.

'He looks like you,' Deeks said before he even realized what he said. Embarrassed he looked at her but Kensi was smiling and talking to Damian. 'You want to hold him?' He saw hesitation in her eyes. 'You'll do fine. Even I can hold him.'

'Alright,' Kensi answered and Deeks placed Damian in her arms. It looked as it should be, Deeks thought seeing Kensi holding Damian. It was just like before.

'You see, you're doing fine,' Deeks said happy and he saw that Kensi felt happy too. Kensi felt something familiar when she hold Damian. The smell of baby powder and some other smell she couldn't identify coming from Damian was so familiar. It smelled nice. Unconsciously she started to rock him. Maybe Deeks was right; maybe it will be all okay some day.

Damian had fallen asleep in Kensi's arm and she and Deeks were watching him. It had a calming effect on Kensi, but something was bugging her ever since she had found out about her son.

'Deeks?' she asked and Deeks looked up. 'Who is Damian's father and where is he?' Deeks immediately tensed up and he looked as if he was uneasy. 'Just tell me.'

'His father is Mark,' Deeks told her. 'He…he was our suspect…'

'How…I was…' Kensi stuttered. 'He and I…'

'Yes,' Deeks answered. 'You two were in a relationship…you even got married. We didn't know he was our suspect. Mark seemed like a nice guy and you were very happy with him.'

'I feel so stupid,' Kensi sighed. 'How could I…why didn't I see it?'

'No one did Kens,' Deeks answered. 'It wasn't your fault and it wasn't all bad. You were happy with him and he gave you a son.' Kensi stared at Damian and she knew Deeks was right. Mark had given her a beautiful boy. Maybe she didn't remember her son but she'll remember it all again.

'What happened to Mark?' Kensi asked slightly distracted by stroking her son's head.

'He escaped,' Deeks answered honestly. Kensi looked up shocked.

'He…he escaped?' she stumbled. Deeks nodded.

'We only found you,' he told her. 'Mark had left you behind…we are looking for him…Eric is looking for him. You don't have to worry about that.' He placed his hand comfortingly on her arm and Kensi smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>'Can we leave the room?' Kensi asked Callen, who was sitting next to her bed. Deeks had left to get a shower and some sleep.<p>

'You want to leave the room?' Callen asked.

'Why else would I ask it?' Kensi replied and she handed Damian a little stuffed dog that he had dropped. Kensi had enough of this room. She had been in it for three days and then there were the two months which she hadn't registered.

'I will ask a nurse or doctor,' Callen said and he got up, leaving Kensi alone with Damian. She silently watched him play with his stuffed animal. Some of his features Kensi couldn't place. They were probably from Mark. His eyes were bluish glanced at the door when it was opened. Callen came walking inside with a wheelchair. Kensi raised her brow.

'This is the only way you're allowed to leave the room,' Callen said. 'Your muscles will be weak after lying down for such a long time.' Kensi sighed and Callen took Damian in his arms so Kensi could try and get in the chair. After some time, Kensi sat down and Callen handed her Damian and a jacket plus blanket.

**TBC  
>I don't like this chapter. Tried to rewrite it several times but I'm still not happy with it. So I'm really sorry if it sucks.<br>****Today I survived my French oral exam...I really don't like French! And I had a math tests that didn't go well. Great start of a week full of tests...Tomorrow I have to write an English essay...that is going to be fun 'cause there are 8 possible subjects and I can't remember one of them =(  
><strong>**But that is enough about me. P****lease review =D**


	4. Chapter 4

****When I wrote this chapter I should have been working on the preparation of my English essay**(...but maybe I can see this as my preparation. It is written in English after all...) but the sun was shining over here (very unusual!) So I was happy...and if I'm happy I want you to be happy as well.  
>And now I'm real happy cause I had no problem writing my English essay about intellectual giftedness and it is weekend =D. So here is a new chapter:<br>I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 4_

One week later Kensi was released from the hospital. Callen and Sam were waiting outside to bring her home and Deeks helped her in her room. He grabbed her bag.

'Are you ready to go home?' he asked.

'I think,' Kensi answered hesitant. Deeks softly squeezed her shoulder and the nurse came walking in with a wheelchair.

'I'm not leaving in a wheelchair!' Kensi protested. 'I'll walk out of this hospital!'

'Sorry, hospital policy,' the nurse said and she parked the wheelchair in front of Kensi's bed. After that she left. Deeks offered his hand but Kensi declined and she sat down in the wheelchair. Deeks decided to say nothing when he saw that Kensi was very annoyed.

'Deeks, just…go,' Kensi said. It pulled Deeks back and he started to push the wheelchair.

'Are you sure you want to go home?' Deeks asked for the fourth time, just to be sure. Kensi rolled with her eyes.

'Yes,' she said emphatically. 'I am sure. Just like the other ten times you asked! Besides, I have to go home some day. So I can better go home now and get over it.'

'Miss Blye, you need to fill in some paperwork before you can go!' a nurse told them when she stopped them from going. Kensi sighed.

'Don't say paperwork,' she mumbled. 'I have plenty of paperwork to do the next months.' When Kensi comes back to work she will have to stay behind a desk. No field work for at least a month. Hetty orders and no one argues with Hetty. Quickly Kensi filled in the forms and they could go. Deeks helped, under protest, Kensi in the car.

'You are loving this, aren't you?' Kensi asked when he got in the car. 'Me having to allow you to help me.' Deeks couldn't help to smile.

'As a matter a fact I do,' he smiled. 'It is nice that for once you let me help you instead of you trying to be Wonder Woman all the time.'

Kensi stood still some time at her front door. She had told Deeks she was ready, but was she really ready? Would it still look and feel like home? She took a deep breath. What if Callen, Sam and Eric were inside? As a Welcome-home-party? They would all jump from behind where ever [wherever] they were hiding and shout 'Surprise!'. She didn't want that. She looked at Deeks who was waiting calmly for her to open the door. Kensi knew he would never be that calm if there was a welcome-home-party. She took another deep breath and she opened the door. No shouting, no confetti or balloons. It was all safe. Callen and Sam were sitting on the couch.

'Hey Kens,' Callen said and he stood up to hug her. After Callen's hug it was time for Sam's hug.

'Good to see you out of the hospital,' he said.

'Thanks,' Kensi said and she looked around. Not much had changed in two months. It was a lot cleaner. However she did notice that pictures had either been removed or added. There were a lot of pictures of Damian in the room. Kensi walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Deeks followed her to the kitchen.

'You expected a party, didn't you?' he asked.

'Yeah, I kind of did,' Kensi answered.

'The plans were there,' Deeks told her. 'But we thought that coming home would be enough excitement. So no party.'

'Thanks,' Kensi said.

'Would you like to see Damians room?' Deeks asked. 'It is really nice. Especially the wall on the right of the door.' Kensi started to laugh.

'Let me guess, you painted it?' she laughed. Deeks nodded.

* * *

><p>Deeks was right: Damian's room was nice. Three walls were light grey and one was warm brown. The furniture was white. There were a lot of stuffed animals and some pictures of the team and of Kensi's parents. Kensi smiled when she walked inside. It was a nice room for Damian. Really warm and not too much.<p>

'You should have been a painter,' Kensi joked at Deeks and she pointed at the wall. 'It looks great.'

'I take that as a compliment,' Deeks said. Suddenly there came a cry from the crib and Kensi froze. Deeks quickly walked to the crib to check on Damian. Kensi felt horrible. Her son was crying and her reaction was to freeze while Deeks immediately went to check on him.

'He just lost his pacifier,' Deeks reassured. 'Nothing serious.' Kensi walked to the crib and she looked at her little boy. Now that he had his pacifier back, he was asleep again within seconds. Kensi softly stroke his little fist. Then she walked back to the living room where Callen and Sam were still sitting on the couch.

'So how is it at Ops?' Kensi asked. Sam raised his eyebrow.

'You're barely home and you already ask about work?' he asked. Kensi nodded. 'Well it is fine. Callen got some drinks thrown in his face when he tried to arrest a friend of some girls. And Deeks is whining all the time.'

'I do not!' Deeks protested. 'I was complaining. Just because I had to stake out a house on my own. That is very boring.'

'You were whining,' Callen agreed with Sam. 'Oh and Kens, you're not the only one who likes Twinkies on stake out. Deeks also likes them.'

**TBC  
>Everyone (amblue36, Weeping Angel Of Fear, Bibs, oldmoviewatcher, glamorousangel and PsychicPineapple ): thanks for the reviews!<br>**This weekend I have to prepare my history test(two whole books!), my geography test, my philosophy test, my biology test, my English oral exam (in Dutch =S) and my Dutch oral exam. As you can see I'm really busy. But I will try to make some time to post another chapter (I have already written the next two chapters so that isn't the problem)** **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**_

_Chapter 5_

It was weird to be home. It was her home but it didn't feel like it. Everything of Mark was erased from her home. There were no clothes hanging in the closet or shoes lying around. No photos of him or them together as a family. It was like he had never existed in her life. The only thing he left was part of himself: Damian, their son.

Damian would never know his dad. Maybe it was better this way. How would a child feel if he knew his dad was a killer? Kensi herself didn't know how to feel about the fact that her husband was a killer. A killer who is [was] still on the loose. And that made her scared. She would never admit it but she was scared. She didn't know what Mark looked like. He is [was] like a stranger to her.

Not able to have those thoughts any longer Kensi closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. But she was unable to. Her bed didn't feel like her own. It felt. She was actually relieved when she heard Damian over the baby phone. Just so she could leave the bed. Quickly she walked to his room. In his room she saw him sucking his little fingers while tears were running over his little cheeks.

'What is wrong?' she asked gently and she stroke his little head. 'Doyou have a dirty diaper?' She picked him up and lay him down on his dresser. But his diaper was clean and he kept on crying

'Are you hungry?' Kensi asked a little less gently. Quickly she went to the kitchen and she made him a bottle. But Damian didn't want the bottle and he kept on crying. Kensi couldn't stand to hear Damian cry. It was like he was crying because of her. Softly she started to rock him. But it was like nothing was working.

'Please stop crying,' Kensi almost begged the boy. She had never heard a child cry so much. Kensi started to walk but after half an hour she was too tired to walk any more. And Damiam was still crying. Kensi stood up. She could only think of one thing to do.

* * *

><p><em>There she lay. Her hands werebound to the pipe behind her. The room was completely dark but the light that came through the open door hit her. She was covered in blood. I hurried towards her and I put to two fingers against her neck, hoping I would find a pulse. To my relieve In felt one.<em>

_'I got a pulse!' I yelled and Sam ran inside._

_'We can't find him,' he reported. 'Callen is still looking. The ambulance is on his way.' Sam cut her bounding and her hands fell down next to her. _

_'Kensi?' I tapped her softly on her cheek. 'Come on, Kensi, wake up.' But her eyes stayed close Two paramedics ran inside and started to work on her wounds._

_'Alright, we need to go,' one of them said and they placed Kensi on the stretcher. _

_'Wait!' the female paramedic shouted when they neared the ambulance. 'She is saying something!' I bent down to hear what she was saying but she spoke so softly it took some time. _

_'We need to go,' the male paramedic urged. 'She needs to be treated, right now!' And then I could hear it. She was asking about her son._

_'He is fine,' I told her. 'I'll take care of him, I promise. We'll meet you at the hospital and then you can see him.' When they loaded her in the ambulance, she lost conscious again. _

Deeks' eyes shot open. He kept dreaming about the day that they found Kensi. After she hadlost conscious, she hadn't woken up until two months later. Deeks knew that if they got there a few minutes later, she might have never woken up again. Since that day he had kept his promise. He had taken care of Damian and the silence in the house felt strange. He actually missed his godson.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door. One glance at the alarm and he saw it was only half past three. What idiot would visit him on this late hour? If it was his drunk neighbor again, he would kill the man. It was the sixth time this week! Silently cursing Deeks walked to the door. He was ready to shout when he opened the door but he couldn't say a word when he saw Kensi standing in front of him with Damian in her arms. Tears were rolling over both of their cheeks. Damian was wrapped in a warm blanket but Kensi was standing in a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was obvious she left in a hurry, only think about dressing her son properly.

'I'm not ready,' Kensi mumbled. Deeks didn't say anything. He just opened the door and let her inside. Inside he took Damian from Kensi and he rocked him softly, trying to make him stop crying.

'You should take a shower,' Deeks said. 'You must be cold.'

'He wouldn't stop crying,' Kensi rambled. 'I tried everything I could think of…he just won't stop crying.'

'His teeth are probably coming through,' Deeks explained. 'That is why he is crying. I'll take care of him. You should take care of yourself and take a shower.' Kensi shook her head but when Deeks glanced at her with a firm look, she nodded.

When she stepped in the shower, Kensi realized she was cold. Deeks was right. The water warmed her entire body. She got out the shower after some time. A sweater and sweatpants were lying on the edge of the sink. Kensi had never seen this side of Deeks, this caring side.

Deeks wasn't in the living room nor in the kitchen. Kensi heard soft whispering coming from a room and she looked around the corner. Deeks was standing next to a crib where Damian was laying in. She walked over.

'Hey, thanks for the clothes,' she said.

'No problem,' Deeks replied. 'I gave him a biting ring. It should help against the pain.' He pointed at the plastic ring in Damian's hands.

'It seems to work,' Kensi noted. She felt bad. She should know something like that. That was her duty as a mom. Deeks seemed to guess her thoughts.

'Kensi, you have to take your time to get used to everything,' he said. 'No one expects you to be back to normal right away.'

'I couldn't even make him stop crying,' Kensi said. 'I should be able to do that.'

'Why don't you and Damian stay here for a while?' Deeks suggested. 'I have the room for Damian and I will take the couch so you can take the bed. I can help you with Damian and you can calm down. Getting used to everything that is happing.'

'I don't want to be a bother for you,' Kensi sputtered. 'You have done so much…'

'I want you to stay,' Deeks interrupted. 'Besides, you are allowed to be a bother for me. After all, I have been a big bother for you. Isn't that right, Fern?' Kensi smiled at hearing that name. God, she hated him so much when he used that name. But now it felt like something familiar and that was exactly what she needed.

**TBC  
>You got lucky: I squeezed update in my busy scheduled. School really sucks at the moment. Can't really concentrate so learning is horrible and takes forever. So time for a break.<br>I'll update as soon a possible...maybe tomorrow or the day after that.  
>My little sister just told me she is reading this fanfic. Maybe I can get her to watch NCIS Los Angeles and get her addicted =D Maybe I have to start with a youtude video...does anyone have a suggestion?<br>******Please review!** **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. My sister is helping me with my English and mistakes, so I hope it is better than before.  
>In this chapter nothing will really happen, it is just a nice chapter of Deeks and Kensi living together with Damian and Monty.<strong>

_Chapter 6_

Never knew that lying on this couch was this awful, was the first thing that Deeks thought when he woke up again. Monty was looking at him and Deeks knew it was time to feed the dog. Getting up he heard a voice coming from Damian's room. He filled Monty's bowl and walked to the room. He stood in the doorway, watching Kensi interact with Damian. She was sitting in the chair with Damian in her arm. Deeks could see her stroking his nose and he heard her say words…actually she was singing.

'_I have got a thousand kisses in my head,' _She sang softly._ '_And if you want them – come quickly. They are all for you – a promise is a promise. Because I love you so much. A kiss on your cheek, a kiss on your hair. kiss to say: we belong…' __Deeks smiled. He had heard Kensi sing the song before. Listening to Kensi singing it several times Deeks knew it would be all okay. The song and Kensi stroking Damian's nose did their work. Damian was falling asleep again. Deeks never managed to do that. When Damian was awake, the boy won't sleep again with Deeks. But Damian could fall asleep easily when he heard his mother's voice.

'Are you hungry?' Deeks asked. 'I have Twinkies…or I can get a breakfast burrito if you want.' Kensi smiled but she shook her head.

'I'm good sitting right here,' she said. Then she looked at him. 'Don't you need to get ready for work?'

'I can call in sick,' Deeks suggested. 'Just to help you.'

'Deeks, you should go to work,' Kensi replied. 'Damian and I will be fine with the two of us.' Just when she said that, Monty walked into the room. '…with the three of us.'

* * *

><p>'Hetty, can I go home early today?' Deeks asked her. He knew he was playing with his life by asking that but he knew Kensi wasn't as ready to be home alone with Damian as she thought she would be. While he was getting ready to be lectured or threatened with a letter opener, Hetty's answer surprised him.<p>

'Of course, mister Deeks,' she answered. 'You take care of them, alright.' Deeks nodded. 'Or else I will come after you with my letter opener.' Deeks smiled. There was the threat of the letter opener. Not used as he had suspected but the threat was there.

'Thank you,' he said and he walked over to Callen and Sam. 'What do we got?'

'Since when are you [so] eager to work?' Sam asked surprised. 'You're always trying to get out of working…' And Sam held up some paperwork. '…like dumping it on my desk. Not smart Deeks. Not smart at all.' Deeks laughed.

'I just lay it down there,' he tried to explain. 'I was going to make it…I just had…to feed my dog.' Callen and Sam raised their eyebrow. Deeks threw his arms in the air. 'Alright, I didn't want to make it. But now…' He grabbed the papers. '…I'm going to make them. They will be better than any other paperwork I have made before. They will be my best!' Callen shook his head laughing and he sat down behind his desk.

'Good luck with that,' Sam said.

'I will do it,' Deeks said but he sighed at the sight of the papers. He hated doing paperwork. He felt bad for Kensi. She would be doing a lot of deskwork when she came back to work. Deeks decided to postpone the paperwork and he went upstairs to Eric, leaving Sam and Callen smiling behind him.

'Hey Eric, you found anything?' Deeks asked the tech.

'About Mark?' Eric asked and Deeks nodded. 'No, nothing. He disappeared like I have never seen before.'

* * *

><p>Kensi was still sitting in the chair with Damian in her arms. She liked sitting like this. She could smell Damian scent and it calmed her down. He smelled so nice.<p>

_The scent was the first thing she smelled when the nurse lay her newly son in her arms. She held him close, just to smell him better._

_'He is beautiful.' Kensi looked up and she saw Deeks standing next to her. She had completely forgotten that he was there in the room with her. She saw something glistening in his eyes. _

_'He is perfect,' she corrected him. Her son was really perfect._

_'Do you have a name for him?' Deeks asked._

_'Is Mark here yet?' Kensi asked. She saw Deeks sighed and she already knew the answer. Mark still wasn't here. 'Damian. His name will be Damian.'_

_'Damian is a nice name,' Deeks said._

He wasn't there when Damian was born, Kensi realized after the short flashback. He missed the birth of his own child. He hadmissed it. Deeks had to take his place. Deeks was there for her, like always. Even though she hadn't seen the rest of the team, Kensi knew that they were waiting outside. Waiting impatiently for news about her and the baby. And Mark wasn't there. Was he killing someone at the moment?

Damian started to wake up and Kensi decided it was time for breakfast. She walked to the kitchen where a high chair that she hadn't notice before. That was when she realized that Deeks had taken care of Damian when she was in the hospital. Kensi placed Damian in the high chair. Deeks had plenty of baby food. She should really thank him for everything he had done for them.

* * *

><p>'See you tomorrow,' Deeks said to Callen and Sam and he walked to his car. He threw the bag with clothesof Kensi, packed by Hetty, in his trunk. On his way home he thought about Kensi. He hasn't heard from her all day. That worried him. The memory of Kensi arriving at his house real early that morning was fresh in his mind. He knew she wasn't comfortable with asking help but Deeks knew she needed help right now. So it worried him that she hadn't called. It could be because nothing was wrong but it also could be because she was too stubborn to call him.<p>

It was silent when he arrived at his house. As quiet as possible he opened his front door. To his surprise was the table set. Deeks walked over to the box where Damian was laying.

'Hey boy, where is your mommy?' he asked him and he lifted Damian out the box. Damian pointed at the kitchen.

'Moom,' he babbled. Deeks went over to the kitchen where Kensi was standing. When she heard the footsteps she turned around.

'Hey Deeks,' she greeted.

'What are you doing?' Deeks asked and he tried to look in the pans on the stove. But Kensi pushed him out of the kitchen.

'I'm cooking,' she answered. 'You just wait and see.'

'I would rather not die,' Deeks joked. Kensi laughed. 'I really mean it. I far too nice to be missed. What would you do without me? I'm your handsome and very funny partner who protects you. Also, Damian likes me.' Kensi shook her head laughing.

'Why don't you put Damian to bed?' she said. 'And I'llmake your last meal.'

'Not funny,' Deeks said smiling. 'Not funny at all,' He turned his head to Damian. 'Come on Damian. I'll put you to bed one last time. Always remember it was your mom who killed me.'

'Alright, maybe your cooking skills aren't deadly,' Deeks said when he took another bite of his food. 'This is really good.'

'I'm glad you like it,' Kensi said. 'It is because I wanted to thank you.'

'For what?' Deeks asked surprised and he took his last bite.

'For everything,' Kensi answered. 'You took Damian in house when I was in the hospital. You gave him an own room. And now you've takenus both in house.' Deeks smiled.

'Well, thank you for the thank-you-dinner,' Deeks replied. 'But you would have done the same. We have each other's back. Outside of work too.' Kensi stood up and she gathered the plates. When she walked to the kitchen Deeks stopped her.

'I'll do the dishes,' he said. Kensi wanted to protest but Deeks continued: 'You cook dinner, now I'm doing the dishes. Maybe we can watch a movie after I'm finished. You can pick one.'

'Alright,' Kensi said and she went to look for a movie to watch. After a while Deeks came to and they watched _Dumb & Dumber, a comedy so they could lean back and relax. Monty came halfway through the movie and he lay down in front of the couch._

* * *

><p>The next morning the crying of Damian filled the house. Deeks opened his eyes. He felt Kensi's head against his shoulder. He remembered that he had covered Kensi with a blanket but Monty was laying on the blanket right now. He also remembered waking up several times due to Kensi's tossing around. Deeks stretched and he went to get Damian.<p>

'Hush, mommy is still sleeping,' he whispered to the little boy and he picked Damian up. 'Let's get you dressed up really nice for mommy and we're going to make breakfast for her. Isn't that a good idea of uncle Marty?' Damian smiled and he put his fingers inside his mouth. Deeks pulled them out. 'Don't eat your fingers.' He laid Damian on the dresser and the boy immediately started to struggle.

'Come on, Damian,' Deeks said. 'You should be nice. I can't get you dressed nicely for mommy if you struggle so much.' Damian clapped in his hands.

'Great, you're giving me a standing ovation,' Deeks added. With one hand holding the little boy down, he grabbed a new diaper

'Dadda,' Damian babbled and Deeks just stared at him. That wasn't good. Damian was calling him dad. Kensi would not be happy with that.

'No Deeks or Marty' Deeks tried but it made Damian laugh. 'School is going to be so hard for you, little boy.' He picked Damian up again and brought him to the kitchen. As if holding a struggle Damian wasn't hard enough, Monty decided to circle around Deeks, begging for food.

'Is today 'Let's make it hard for Deeks'-day?' Deeks asked annoyed. ''Cause if that is so, you two would be the champions.'

'Do!' Damian shouted and he pointed at Monty.

'Really good, Damian,' Deeks replied. 'That is a dog. That is Monty.'

'Mo!' Damian said and he clapped his hands again. Deeks filled Monty's bowl and he put some baby food in front of Damian. That was a big mistake because only seconds later Damian had put his hands in the baby food and he threw it at Deeks. Damian started to laugh while Deeks whipped away the baby food.

'Great,' Deeks murmured. 'Just what I wanted. Baby food in my face.'

Hours were passing and Kensi still wasn't waking up. Deeks had risked his own life and he brought Kensi to his bedroom so she could sleep in the bed. But now it was getting later, Deeks started to worry. Maybe yesterday was too much. Sam called him around eleven o'clock.

'Is it normal for her to sleep this long?' Deeks asked him worried.

'I'm not a doctor, Deeks. Maybe you should call one. But then again, Kensi has just been released from the hospital. She isn't one hundred percent yet, even though she may look like she is. If she doesn't wake up within an hour you should call a doctor. But don't forget: Kensi is a tough one.'

'Yeah, I know. Thanks.'

'Call me when she is awake.'

'Will do. Bye Sam.' Deeks put the phone on the kitchen counter and he looked into the bedroom. Kensi was still sleeping. Deeks walked back to the living room and he got Damian out the box. Deeks grabbed a few blocks for Damian. The boy picked up one of the blocks and threw it away. Damian laughed like Deeks had never seen before.

'Why is throwing so much fun?' Deeks asked while he picked up the thrown block. When he turned around Damian was on hands and knees next to Monty.

'Mo Mo!' Damian said enthusiastically.

'Come here, Damian,' Deeks said and he held his hands out. Damian crawled quite easily to Deeks. He only fell down a few times. Deeks stroke Damian's head when he arrived.

'That was really good of you,' Deeks praised and Damian clapped his hands. But then there was a loud scream coming from the bedroom.

**TBC  
>Fact: stroking the nose of a baby to get him or her to sleep really works. My mom did it when I was little and my little cousin falls asleep in seconds when you stroke her nose.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.  
>This chapter you will learn something more about Mark. Hope you like it.<strong>

_Chapter 7_

Deeks ran as fast as he possible could to the bedroom. Kensi was sitting straight up in the bed, breathing very fast.

'You're okay?' Deeks asked worried. Kensi nodded and she swallowed.

'Just a nightmare,' she answered. She threw the sheets of her and she got out the bed. 'I'm going to take a shower…what time is it?' Deeks looked at his watch.

'Umm…half past eleven,' he answered. 'I'll make you breakfast and you should see your son. He is crawling.'

'Where is he?' Kensi asked. Deeks stared at her and then he returned quickly to the living room. Kensi followed him. 'You left him alone?' Deeks could hear that she was angry at him.

'Would it be better if I said that Monty is with him?' he replied and he pointed at the dog. Kensi said nothing and she picked up Damian.

'Moom!' Damian said enthusiastic.

'Oh, and he speaks,' Deeks said. 'Maam is mom, Do is dog and Mo Mo is Monty. At least that is what I think…I'm going to make a brunch for you and…'

'I'm going to give Damian a bath,' Kensi added. 'He has green stuff all over himself…like you have on your shirt.' Deeks looked at his shirt and Kensi was right, Damian's breakfast was on his shirt.

'Oh, I will change after I made you brunch,' he shouted after her. Before he started to make the brunch he called Sam to tell him that Kensi had woken up.

The great smell of coffee filled the house. Kensi had dressed Damian in less than fifteen minutes and she walked to the table. Deeks wasn't there yet. He was probably changing his shirt now that Kensi was ready. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair with Damian on her lap.

'Help yourself,' she heard behind her and Deeks reached past her to get some coffee too. 'No breakfast burrito. We're having a healthy brunch today. I even have sliced bananas and apples.' Kensi took one piece of banana and she gave it to Damian. Judging for his face, Damian liked banana. For herself Kensi took a croissant.

'Little Damian likes bananas,' Deeks smiled. Damian was reaching for the banana pieces. Deeks handed him another piece.

'So, you got the day off?' Kensi asked. Deeks shook his head while feeding Damian a piece of apple.

'I have to get back around one,' he told her. 'Just got this morning off. I couldn't leave while you were still asleep.'

'Right,' Kensi said. 'Can I come with you to Ops? I want to see everybody.'

'Sure,' Deeks said. 'But you will have to stay until I go home. You're not allowed to drive yet.'

'Says who?' Kensi asked surprised.

'Says me,' Deeks answered. 'You aren't fully recovered so no driving for you. I'll drive you anywhere you need to be.'

'Great,' Kensi said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>'Ah, miss Blye, how great to see you,' Hetty greeted cheerfully when Deeks and Kensi walked inside. Damian lay in the stroller, pushed by Kensi. 'How are you?'<p>

'I'm fine,' Kensi answered.

'You came with little D,' Sam said enthusiastically and he picked up Damian. 'Hello, little man. You got so big.' Callen hugged Kensi.

'I brought them here,' Deeks said, trying to get attention as well. But it didn't work. Sam was trying to teach Damian a high five and Callen was talking with Kensi. Deeks sighed and he sat down behind his desk. Eric interrupted the moment by whistling.

'New case,' he yelled. 'Hey, Kensi.' Kensi put her hand up. Sam handed Damian back to her and he, Callen and Deeks walked upstairs. Kensi glanced at Damian for a moment and then quickly followed the guys. Hetty smiled from behind her desk.

'Petty Officer Brandt is missing,' Eric told them and he pulled up a picture of the man. 'Brandt is thirty-four and is supposed to be home. It's just that he wasn't when his wife got home.'

'Isn't he just doing groceries?' Deeks asked and Callen and Sam raised their eyebrow. 'What? It is possible to do groceries, right?'

'Not when you're Brandt,' Eric said and Brandt's medical file appeared on the screen. 'He lost his leg in Afghanistan. According to his wife he refuses to sit in a wheelchair and he hasn't a prosthetic leg yet. He is in denial.'

'Was there anything why someone would want to take Brandt?' Kensi asked.

'We don't know,' Eric answered. 'He wasn't assigned to a secret project, had no Intel or anything like that. No criminal record. He was just a regular soldier. His wife however has a criminal record. Two times arrested because of an assault. Each time the charges were dropped.'

'Who did she assault?' Callen asked.

'Her ex-husband,' Eric answered and he pulled up pictures of the wife's abused husband. 'Six bruised ribs, broken jaw and a black eye the first time. Second time five broken ribs and two bruised ribs, broke his jaw again, concussion and a lot of bruises. After that time her ex filled a divorce.'

'Nice woman,' Deeks said. 'Are we sure she has nothing to do with his disappearance?' Eric nodded.

'Her alibi checks out,' he told him. 'She was shopping and went to let her hair done.'

'Alright, let's visit the wife,' Callen said. 'Kensi…' Kensi's head shot up. 'You stay here. Maybe Eric lets you help him.'

'But take it slow,' Deeks added.

'That was a lot of nothing,' Deeks sighed when they walked back to the car. 'Married for one year and she doesn't even know that he really hates tomato.'

'How do you know he hated tomatoes?' Sam asked and he stepped in the car.

'On the plate beside the bed were laying tomatoes,' Deeks answered. 'You only take the tomatoes off your bread that your wife made if you really hate tomatoes.' Callen and Sam looked at each other and they started to laugh. 'I mean it!' Deeks said

'Of course you do,' Sam said.

'Why would you take a Petty Officer who has no special Intel?' Callen asked.

'Maybe he saw something in Afghanistan,' Deeks guessed.

'He left Afghanistan six months ago,' Sam rejected. 'Why would they take him now?'

'Let's hope Eric found something helpful,' Callen said. A few minutes later Sam parked the car and the men got out of the car. Kensi was sitting behind her desk trying to read a dossier, while rocking the stroller back and forth. When the men came in the bullpen Kensi gestured them to be silent.

'He is finally asleep,' she whispered. 'Alright, I checked Amanda Brandt's alibi again. She really was getting a haircut. Eric found nothing on the….'

'I found something!' Eric yelled. Kensi's head shot to the stroller, praying that Damian didn't wake up but unfortunately he did. Kensi let her head rest between her hands. Deeks quickly grabbed Damian and started to rock him. Kensi gestured Deeks to give him to her.

'You have to go and see what Eric has found,' she explained. Deeks and Sam walked upstairs but Callen stayed with her.

'He is a good guy,' he told Kensi, who was rocking Damian.

'I know that,' she said.

'He took care of Damian when you were in the hospital,' Callen continued telling her. 'And he always visited you. He hasn't sleep in a long time. Hetty forced him to go home and he went to see you. He disobeyed an order from Hetty.' With that Callen walked away, leaving Kensi alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>'…got a video of Brandt,' Eric told Deeks and Sam when Callen walked in the room. Eric played the video. It showed Brandt gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. Brandt's hair was dripping, indicating he was wet. A hand came in the frame and it threw something on the ground. Once the something hit it, the ground caught fire. Within seconds Brandt was burning. His gagged prevented him from screaming but the team could hear muffled screams.<p>

'Jesus,' Deeks mumbled. The video stopped when Brandt's head dropped. 'Did his wife see this?'

'I'm afraid so,' Eric said. 'She freaked out and drove her car into the back wall of the garage. Currently she's in the hospital, in surgery.'

'So the missing Petty Officer is now a dead Petty Officer,' Deeks said.

'His wife left a note on the video,' Eric told them and he pulled up the note. '_One and the same last name. Let us also die the same way. We died because of our name_.'

'Do we have something on the name Brandt?' Callen asked.

'I checked,' Eric said. 'It isn't about the name Brandt. It is the meaning. Brandt means to burn in Dutch. And Brandt was set to fire.'

'So he was killed because of his name and in the same way as the translation of his name?' Sam asked.

'Seems like it,' Eric answered.

'Do we know where Brandt is burned?' Callen asked.

'I traced the video to this address,' Eric answered and he showed the address. 'Whoever send this message was an amateur. Got it in seconds.'

'Better for us,' Deeks said.

When the guys walked downstairs, Kensi was sitting on the couch with Damian in her arms. Both of them were sleeping.

'Sam and I will go to the crime scene,' Callen said to Deeks. 'You should take Kensi home.' Deeks nodded and he walked over to Kensi and Damian. But when he stood in front of them, he couldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful. Deeks turned around and started to gather Damian's stuff. They could leave when Kensi woke up.

'Mister Deeks, working hard I see,' Hetty said. Deeks stopped with gathering stuff.

'Yeah, Kensi is sleeping and I thought, let's grab Damian's stuff,' he said and he held up one of Damain's stuffed animals.

'I can see that,' Hetty said. 'But maybe you should sit down. You can't take care of them all the time. She has to do it alone some times and you have to think of yourself too. How much do you have slept last couple of months?' Deeks didn't answer. 'Not that much, right mister Deeks?'

'It is my fault,' Deeks said. Hetty shook her head. She was afraid that Deeks had his reasons for taking care Kensi and Damian beside that she is his partner.

'Nothing is your fault,' she said slowly. This time Deeks shook his head.

'It is,' he disagreed. 'If I had kept my mouth shut and found my own way, shenever would have been in a coma. He told me to watch it and I didn't.'

'If you didn't say anything to us…' Hetty began. '…then miss Blye wouldn't be laying right behind you with her son. If you had kept your mouth shut, Mark would have taken her away from us.'

'But Mark said that if I told anyone, he would kill Kensi,' Deeks said. 'And he came very close to actually killing her. If we arrived seconds later…'

'And we arrived because you told us,' Hetty said. 'With that I'm saying once more: nothing that happened is your fault. You weren't the killer and you didn't kidnap miss Blye. You saved her. So you're not the one to blame. Mark is.' Deeks nodded but Hetty knew that on the inside Deeks was shaking his head. He was sure he would feel guilty for a long time, if not forever.

* * *

><p>On their way home it was silent in the car. Deeks was only concentrating on the road in front of him. Every once in awhile he glanced to Kensi.<p>

'Can we go by my apartment?' she asked after a long time of silent. 'I need more clothes for Damian and me.' Deeks nodded and he turned left in the direction of Kensi's apartment. They arrived in five minutes and Deeks parked in front of the door. He waited until Kensi left the car but she stayed inside. She was staring at him.

'We're here,' he said.

'What is going on, Deeks?' she asked. She was tired of ignoring the tension and she wanted to know.

'Nothing is going on,' he answered curt. He didn't want her to know. He needed her to trust him. So she couldn't know. Kensi sighed and she stepped out of the car.

'Fine,' she said. 'Then I'm staying here with Damian.' Deeks' head shot up in shock. 'You can bring my stuff later.'

'Kensi, you don't have to do this,' he said. Kensi took Damian from his car seat and she walked to the door. Deeks stepped hastily out the car and he stopped Kensi by grabbing her arm.

'You want to know?' he asked her. Kensi nodded. 'It is my fault that you were in a coma. It was all my fault! Hetty just reminded me of it…well, actually she said it wasn't my fault but I feel like it it. Mark told me to keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't, so I told Callen and Sam. Next thing we know, you, Damian and Mark are missing. Mark told me he would kill you if I told anyone. I knew he was a killer even before your wedding.' Kensi stared at him in utter shock. She couldn't say anything and suddenly she felt unsteady on her feet. Deeks noticed and he took over Damian. He let Kensi to the car so she could sit.

'How…' she stammered. 'Why didn't you stop our wedding…why?

'One day you were late so I went to your apartment to see where you were,' Deeks began to tell.

_Deeks drove to her apartment. She had probably hit the snooze button of her alarm. That wasn't the first time. Especially since Damian woke up several times at night. Deeks smiled at the thought of his six-weeks-old godson. He __was such a cute little boy. He had all his good looks from his mom. _

_The curtains were closed at Kensi's apartment. Deeks knocked on the door several times. After hearing nothing he opened the door with the key Kensi gave him two week before Damian was born. 'Just in case,' she had told him. And he counted this as 'just in case'. Inside it was dark. Deeks opened the curtains._

'_Kens?' he heard Mark say. 'Is that you?'_

'_No, it is Deeks,' he answered. Mark walked into the living room with a surprised look. He was drying his hands with a towel. First thing Deeks noticed was the blood on the towel. Deeks's hand went to his gun. Mark held his hands up, laughing._

'_Wow there,' he laughed. 'I just cut my hand. Why are you here, Deeks?' He said his name with a sneering tone. He clearly didn't like Deeks and the feeling was mutual._

'_Kensi hasn't arrived yet at work,' Deeks answered. 'Just checking she didn't hit her snooze button again.'_

'_She is at the doctor with Damian,' Mark told him. 'Damian has been crying a lot and we can't discover what's wrong.' Then Deeks noticed a hand lying on the ground in the doorway to the bedroom. Mark saw to what Deeks was staring and he pushed Deeks against the wall with his hands around Deeks throat._

_Deeks was struggling to breathe as Mark squeezed tighter. Mark was using all his force when suddenly he released his grip. Deeks coughed and took deep breaths to get enough oxygen. _

'_I'm always close to her,' Mark said. 'So you better say nothing. We don't want Kensi to get hurt, do we?' Deeks shook his head. 'Well, now you're here, you can help me with the body.' Mark took Deeks' gun and pointed it at Deeks. Deeks walked over to the bedroom where a woman laid dead on the ground. When he noticed the small round wounds all over the body he realized that Mark was the serial killer they were looking for. _

'_She was a nice girl,' Mark told Deeks. 'She always took good care of my son.' Deeks swallowed. The woman was Rosa, Damian's nanny. Kensi had told him about her. She was always very nice and had become a friend of her._

_They dumped the body on the side of a road leading out if the city. Deeks wiped away the sweat of dragging the body from the car to the bushes._

'_Real, good, mister Deeks,' Mark said. 'Now…now we have to make an agreement. I won't hurt Kensi and you keep your mouth shut. I know you will do this, because I know you love her. Does it suck to see her with me? Is that why you don't like me? Knowing that she lives with me, that I get to kiss her, that I get to make love to he….' Deeks ran towards Mark and punched him in the face. Mark punched Deeks in his stomach several times. _

'_I take that as a yes,' Mark said smiling while Deeks was laying on the ground, trying to catch his breath for the second time this morning. Mark bent down and he grabbed Deeks' face. 'Remember: you talk and Kensi is dead.' With that Mark got in the car and he drove off._

'…and I went back to Ops,' Deeks finished the story. He had left out the part where Mark told him that he knew that Deeks loved Kensi. She didn't need to know that.

'He had killed our nanny?' Kensi asked shocked. 'He had killed several people? And I just lived with him…with Damian…' Kensi glanced at her son, who was sleeping in his car seat. Deeks lay his hand on Kensi's shoulder.

'It was that I saw him with your nanny,' Deeks said. 'Otherwise I had never known.'

'It isn't your fault,' Kensi told him and she looked dead serious. 'You should have told the team sooner. I came to work. You could have told it when I was at work.'

'Later he started to threaten Damian too,' Deeks said. 'I couldn't….he is my godson, I couldn't let anything happen to him.'

'Godson?' Kensi asked in surprise. 'Damian is your godson?' Deeks stood up.

'Alright, that is enough for today,' he said hastily. He closed the car door and he walked over to the driver's side. 'We're going home. You need to sleep. It's been a long day and you learnt a lot that I wasn't allowed to tell you…'

'Who told you not to tell this to me?' Kensi asked and suddenly she sounded pissed. 'No wait, let me guess, it was Sam.'

'Are you going to kill him if I say it was him?' Deeks asked.

'Maybe,' Kensi answered. 'But first we need to get home. You're right…for once…I need to sleep.' Deeks smiled when she told him he was right. Kensi rolled with her eyes when she saw him smiling.

'Stop smiling,' she said.

'Women usually love my smile,' Deeks joked. 'They even ask me to smile.'

'Well, I'm asking you to stop smiling,' Kensi replied. 'Now drive us home.'

**TBC  
>I'm really happy today cause my week full of tests is over =D. Today I had my English oral exam (which was in Dutch=S) and my Dutch oral exam. Both about literature.<br>Should be a little bit calmer the next few weeks but at school we're working towards our finals (gives a lot of stress!). I'll try to update regularly. Unfortunately I still have to write the next chapters so it might take some time.  
><strong>Big thanks to Bella Paige for her review and everyone else for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites!<br>Please review****

**Question: how do you feel about a time jump in the story (like 2 months)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>

_Chapter 8_

It was the last day before Kensi would go fully back to work. She decided it was a good day to go to the park with Damian. The sun was shining. They were one of the few people who were in the park. But Kensi liked it that way. Now it was just her and her little boy. Damian smiled at her from the stroller. His smile was catchy. Kensi smiled whenever he did.

'Miss!' a man shouted and he jogged towards her. 'I'm sorry but you've dropped this.' He handed her one of Damian's stuffed animals.

'Oh, thank you,' Kensi replied and she lay the stuffed animal in the stroller. When she continued walking the man walked with them.

'He is quite the smiling boy,' he said, nodding at Damian. 'He's your son?'

'Yes, he is,' Kensi answered and she looked at the man. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses. He was quite tall and his hair were dark brown. He was wearing casual clothes.

'How old is he?' the man asked. 'Eight, nine months?' His questions made Kensi feel uneasy. What did the man want from her? Right now she missed the safety that her gun gave her.

'Eigth months,' she answered. She grabbed her phone in her handbag and she hit speed dial. Luckily Deeks answered the phone right away. She pulled the phone out of her bag.

'Sorry, I have to take this,' she said to the man and he immediately stopped walking with them, although she could still feel his gaze.

'Hey, nice of you to call,' she said and she glanced over her shoulder. She could just see the man turning right.

'Ehm…Kensi, _you_ called me…is everything okay?''

'Yeah, just fine. Thanks for picking up.' Before Deeks could ask more questions she hung up. 'Come Damian, it is about time we went home.' Damian waved his arms in Kensi's direction and she hastily left the park.

* * *

><p>At Deeks' place, Kensi still felt nervous. She kept checking the street if the man had followed them to the apartment. Each time she checked she felt stupid. Not every man would want to follow her to her home.<p>

'Kensi, are you okay?' Deeks asked while he stormed into the room. 'You called me and then you say 'thanks for calling'. When I ask what's going on, you hang up. What is wrong?'

'Nothing,' Kensi answered. 'I overreacted. I'm sorry I called. You can go back to Ops.' She walked passed him and she saw Callen and Sam standing outside. She turned to Deeks. 'You brought Callen and Sam with you? Jeez Deeks, you don't need to overreact!' She stormed to the bedroom and she slammed the door close behind her.

'Guys, nothing is going on,' Deeks told Callen and Sam as he walked towards them. 'She overreacted and I overreacted. We all overreacted.'

'Deeks, you're rambling,' Sam noted. 'Are you sure she's okay?'

'She is pissed right now,' Deeks answered. 'Because I overreacted and brought you guys with me. But that is me. Overreacting Deeks. I always overreact…'

'Deeks,' Callen said and Deeks shut his mouth. 'Can we go back to Ops? Hetty wants the paperwork of the latest case on her desk today.'

'Fine,' Deeks said and he got in the Charger. 'But why would she call if nothing was wrong? She wouldn't call without a reason. There was something wrong…'

'Deeks, stop rambling or you'll have to walk back to Ops,' Sam growled.

'Tomorrow you can watch her all day,' Callen said. 'Only don't let her catch you watching her. She'll kill you.' Deeks' mind drifted off to another time when Kensi said she would kill someone.

_Deeks opened the door and he saw Kensi pacing through the room. She glanced at the door and she stopped pacing. She was looking hopeful at him._

___'I can't find him,' he told her. Kensi took a deep breath and Deeks continued. 'Sam is still searching, Callen is asking the best man and his parents and Eric is checking the cameras.' Kensi didn't say anything. She started to pace again._

___'Where the hell is he?' she asked and Deeks could hear the despair in her voice. 'All the guests are waiting!' Deeks had enough and he stepped in front of her. He grabbed her by her arms._

___'Kens, we'll find him,' he said slowly and hopefully convincing. 'He isn't going to leave. He is coming back…let's just hope Sam doesn't kill him when he finds him.' Or me, Deeks added in his head. It made Kensi smile a bit._

___'Maybe _I'll_ kill him,' she replied. Just when Deeks thought he had made her feel any better, she sat down on a chair and Deeks could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Deeks crouched down in front of her and he held her hand._

_'He'll come back,' he repeated. 'He isn't leaving you.' Kensi looked right into his eyes. Deeks knew she saw his doubt. There was a big chance he wasn't here because he was killing someone. Actually Deeks was hoping that Mark wasn't coming back. Before he or Kensi could say anything else, the door opened. Kensi's head shot in the direction of the door. Hetty walked into the room._

___'He's here, deary' she announced. Kensi got up and she took another deep breath. Deeks could hardly suppress a sigh. He came back._

'Deeks!' Sam yelled. 'Stop daydreaming! We're back.' Deeks looked around and he saw that Sam was right. He stepped out of the car. He was lost in what was supposed to be Kensi's happiest day of her life but it was his worst. To see his partner, his friend and the woman he loves, marry Mark, the killer and the man he hated. But she had looked beautiful in her white dress and when she stood at the aisle, she looked so happy. She deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat on the couch with Damian on her lap. Deeks had already left for work but she had to wait for the new nanny. Deeks had found her. She was the daughter of some friend of him. She looked at Damian and she knew that this day was going to be hard. She'll miss her little boy when she is at work. Someone knocked on the door and Kensi placed Damian in the box. She opened the door and a young woman with blond hair was standing in front of her.<p>

'Hello, I'm Melissa,' she introduced herself. 'My dad told me that Deeks wanted me to babysit his son.'

'Umm, actually his godson,' Kensi correct her. 'But come inside. Damian is in the box.' Melissa walked over to the box.

'Hello little boy,' she babbled at him. 'Aren't you a handsome boy.' Kensi swallowed and she started to collect her stuff.

'I have to go now,' she said. 'Our phone numbers are on the fridge so you can call if there is trouble. You have baby sit a baby before, right?' Melissa nodded.

'Don't worry, misses Deeks…' she started but she shut her mouth when she saw Kensi's eyes widen.

'I'm not married with Deeks,' Kensi said. 'We work together. I live here because…because there has been some trouble. You can call me Kensi.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Melissa apologized. 'But you don't need to worry. Damian and I are going to have a lot of fun.'

'Alright,' Kensi said and she took a deep breath. 'Goodbye sweetie. Be nice to Melissa.' She kissed Damian on his head.

* * *

><p>'You know, you're a lot calmer than the last time you had to leave Damian alone,' Sam noted when they were working. Kensi was concentrating on her paperwork and didn't want let her mind wander off to her son. But she kept looking at her phone.<p>

'Sam is right,' Callen said. 'What is different this time?'

'I don't really know,' Kensi said irritated. 'For me this is the first time I have to leave Damian alone.' Callen and Sam started to smile. 'Why are you two smiling?'

'Your reaction,' Sam answered. 'You reacted the same way as you did the first time. We're just teasing you. I know this is a hard day.' Right, Sam has kids, Kensi thought. It was still weird. And they only know he has one daughter. Sam is very private about his life outside of work.

'Melissa is a great girl,' Deeks said and he sat down behind his desk.

'I know that,' Kensi said. 'But I would be rather at home with him instead of her.'

'Now I'm offended,' Deeks joked. 'You don't want to hang out with your amazingly handsome partner?'

'I didn't know I had an amazingly handsome partner,' Kensi replied. 'Since when aren't you my partner anymore?' Deeks laughed.

'Very funny,' he said.

'Nice to have you back Kens,' Callen said. 'You are the only one who can shut up Deeks.' A loud alarm sounded and Kensi picked up her phone.

'A text message from Melissa,' she told the rest. '_Just wanted to let you know that everything is going fine. Damian just fell asleep. Melissa_.'

'That is nice of her to send,' Callen said.

'Deeks, you told her to do this, right?' Kensi asked. Deeks held his hands up in the air.

'No, I didn't,' he said. 'It was all her idea.' Kensi kept glaring at him and he lowered his arms. 'Alright, I might have told her to text you some updates.' He waited for some comment or laughing. But that didn't happen.

'Thank you,' Kensi replied and everyone went on with their paperwork. Deeks looked surprised. That wasn't what he had expected.

The sharp whistle of Eric filled the entire building. Everyone got up from behind their desks and they walked upstairs. On the big screen were several pictures of a dead woman.

'This is Petty Officer Rosie Alley,' Eric started telling them. 'She is thirty-six, on leave for two more months. Her girlfriend Alice Baught found her dead in their house this morning. Stabbed six times in her stomach. It appears that someone was trying to poison her by giving her arsenic. And Rosie Alley was twelve weeks pregnant. So actually we got a double murder.'

'Who is the father?' Callen asked.

'Don't know,' Eric told them. 'All I know is that she is pregnant.'

'First poisoning and then stabbing, someone wanted to be sure she was dead,' Sam noted. 'Probably the poison was working to slow for the killer.'

'Poison is a woman's weapon of choice, so the girlfriend,' Deeks said. 'Stabbing is more of a man, so the father of the baby.' Kensi rolled with her eyes. She couldn't believe what her partner was saying.

'I don't use poison to kill someone,' she replied.

'You're a special woman,' Deeks noted.

'Alright, Deeks, Kensi you go talk to the girlfriend,' Callen said. 'Sam and I will look around in the house. Eric, try to find out who the father is.'

* * *

><p>'She was just laying there,' Alice sobbed. 'I couldn't believe it. Rosie could be difficult but to kill her? I also thought she would die in the Navy. Not at our home.'<p>

'Did you know she was pregnant?' Deeks asked.

'Yes,' she answered. 'We ar… we were going to have a beautiful baby together. Maybe really stupid but we already were picking names…We wanted to name it after my dad…only my mother isn't happy with my choice of love…so that was some trouble.'

'We're sorry,' Kensi said.

'May we ask who the father is?' Deeks asked carefully. Alice wiped away some of the tears and she took a deep breath.

'Anonymous donor,' she answered. 'At least for me. Rosie picked him…and I believe she also didn't meet him. She just wanted to make me happy. I wanted a child.' She burst into tears again.

'Is there anyone we can call for you?' Kensi asked.

'Umm, maybe Robert,' Alice sobbed. 'Robert Harr…he is a good friend of us…now he is only my friend I guess…yeah, I should call him…' Alice started to move towards the house but stopped when she saw the police tape. Kensi handed Alice her phone.

'Thanks,' Alice smiled weakly and she rang Robert.

'She seems really upset,' Deeks said.

'Of course,' Kensi replied. 'She lost her girlfriend and her child.' Alice came back with Kensi's phone.

'He is on his way,' she told them. 'Would you…could…I couldn't tell him that Rosie is dead. Would you mind?'

'Of course not,' Deeks said.

* * *

><p>'I checked Robert Harr,' Eric told them and he pulled up of information about the man and a picture. Deeks and Kensi nodded. That was the man that came for Alice. Eric faced the team again and continued. 'He is forty-two and he has been arrest for assault several times. Mostly fights in bars. Each time he told the same story: the man who he attacked was calling him names because Robert is gay. So Robert decided it was his right to punch the man unconscious.'<p>

'So he was violent?' Deeks asked and Eric nodded. 'Could be the one who killed Rosie. He was creeping me out.'

'Oh no,' Kensi laughed. 'He was checking you out.' Callen, Eric and Sam started to laugh too and Deeks looked stunned.

'There was no sign of struggle in the house,' Callen told them. 'That means that she probably knew the killer.'

'The knife was found two blocks away in the bushes,' Sam told them. 'Forensics are checking it for prints but I don't give it too much change.'

'I checked for enemies,' Eric said. 'Apparently being a lesbian means that you have a lot of enemies. Rosie and Alice received a lot of hate mail. Some of it was even from their parents. No real threats of dead…only if you count that God never will let them in. He will send them to hell. There is a lot of hate mail like that.'

'Alice already mentioned that the parents weren't happy that they were lesbian,' Kensi said. 'Alice's mother didn't want the baby named after Alice's father.'

'I don't get it,' Deeks said. 'What is the different in love between a woman and a man and the love between two women or two men?'

******TBC******

****Big thanks to my sweet sister who checked this chapter for any grammar or spelling mistakes. So if there are any bold words in the story then I forgot to remove them. Or words in[…], also me who forgot to remove it.  
><strong>** ****I hope you liked it =D Please review.****


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 9_

'Moom!' was the first thing Kensi heard when she and Deeks walked inside and Damian came crawling towards them. Kensi picked him up and she kissed him on his cheek.

'I missed you, beautiful boy,' she told him and Damian started to smile. Melissa got up from the couch and she walked towards them. Deeks greeted her and gave her the money she earned so that Kensi could have a moment with Damian.

'You should clean your coffee table,' Melissa said. 'Little Damian is trying to grab everything he can get. The coffee table is just his height. He walked around the table so much that I was getting dizzy. But the little guy had a lot of fun.'

Deeks smiled.'Thanks again, Melissa,' he said. 'And tell your father I'll visit him soon with some beers.' Melissa nodded.

'I'll be back tomorrow,' she said and she stroked Damian over his cheek. 'See you tomorrow, little guy.' Damian waved at Melissa and she left the apartment.

'Could you cook while I put him in bath?' Kensi asked.

'Of course,' Deeks said and he opened the fridge for something to eat. 'We need to do groceries. We're out of beer and there isn't much food. But uncle Marty will fix something to eat. We got enough to make….umm….something.' Kensi laughed and left him alone in the kitchen. She filled the bath and after undressing him, she put Damain in it. He splashed the water all over the room and over Kensi. But she was laughing with the boy.

'You really like the water, don't you?' she smiled. After some time playing in the water, Damian pulled himself up at the edge of the bathtub.

'Ou!' he said. Kensi lifted him out the bad.

'Time to dry,' she said and she carefullydried him off with a towel. After that she dressed him in his pajamas. She lay him down in his crib and stroked his nose while she sang the song again. Soon Damian was asleep.

* * *

><p>'So this lady from the shop looked at me as if I asked for golden bread,' Deeks finished telling her. 'How hard is it to leave the sauce from the sandwich?'<p>

'I already hear it: you had a hard time,' Kensi laughed and she took a sip of her beer.

'I got her number,' Deeks added and he held up a napkin with a number scribbled down on it. She read it and she started to laugh.

'Deeks, there are too many numbers.' Deeks started to count and noticedKensi was right. He threw the napkin on the ground.

'At least I tried,' he said.

'Maybe you should try it again with the yoga women in the park,' Kensi joked. Deeks shook his head, smiling. He had to admit that Kensi had made a brilliant move. Saying that he cheated on her with her brother.

'Or I could try our Robert,' Deeks continued. 'He seemed to like me.' Kensi started to laugh but chocked on her beer. Deeks softly patted her back. She wiped away the beer that was coming from her mouth. The bottle she placed on the coffee table.

'No more beer for me,' she said, coughing.

'Maybe some water?' Deeks suggested and before Kensi could say anything he had got her a glass with water. She took a few sips and leaned back on the couch. She turned her head to him.

'You haven't had a date in a long time,' she said. Deeks looked confused at her. Where was this going?

'That is right,' he said.

'Is it because Damian and I live here?' she asked.

'Of course not,' Deeks answered immediately. 'I love that you live here with me. I would go crazy if you two left. It would be very quiet. You can stay here forever if you want…although I don't think that the teenage Damian would like that he has to sleep in the same room as his mom.' Kensi laughed.

'I don't think I would like that either,' she said.

* * *

><p>At six in the morning they got a call. Another person in the case was killed. Robert was found dead this morning. A DNA-test proved that he was the father of Rosie's baby.<p>

'So it wasn't really an anonymous donor?' Deeks asked sleepy over the phone.

'No, apparently not,' Callen answered. 'Are you able to come? There is probably not a possibly for a babysitter.' Deeks turned to Kensi who was making coffee.

'We'll see who comes to join you. Good bye.'

'Goodbye Deeks.' Deeks laid the phone on the kitchen table. Kensi had just finished making coffee and she handed him a mug.

'So, should I stay?' he asked before taking a sip.

'No,' Kensi answered. 'I'll stay. Melissa will be here at nine but I'm going to call her and see if she can come earlier.' Deeks put the mug on the table.

'Alright, then I'm going to take a shower,' he said and he walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile Kensi checked on Damian, who was still sleeping. Lucky boy, she thought. He could still sleep while she and Deeks had to get up. She stroked his soft hair and left the room. She noticed all of Damian's toys laying everywhere in the house and she decided to clean the house. Most of the toys she threw either in the box or in the drawer underneath the box.

'Wow, all of Damian's toys disappeared,' Deeks smiled. He was holding Damian. Kensi hadn't heard the boy wake up. She took Damian over from Deeks.

'Good morning,' she greeted the little boy and she kissed him on the cheek.

'I didn't get a kiss!' Deeks joked.

'Uncle Marty is jealous of you,' Kensi said to Damian. ''Cause you're mommy's favorite boy.'

'Yeh, yeh!' Damian babble and he clapped his hands. The boy really like clapping his hands and did it all the time.

'I'll give you some time together,' Deeks said, pretending to be offended and Damian started to babble immediately. But he was talking too fast for either one of them. 'Goodbye. Damian, I'll see you tonight and Kensi don't forget: we start working at nine thirty. Don't be late.' Kensi rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Robert Harr was beaten to death and was left in a dumpster. The smell was really bad for this early in the morning. Deeks had the urge to throw up. Even Damian's full diapers smelled better than this.<p>

'I'm really never going to eat at this restaurant,' he informed Callen and Sam.

'I hope their food is better than their garbage,' Sam said. 'But Deeks, for you is it time to jump into the dumpster and search for…for something.' Deeks started to laugh.

'Really funny,' he laughed but when he glanced at Sam, he noticed that Sam had meant it. 'Come on, that is gross!'

'That is why our special LAPD-liaison has to do it,' Callen smiled. 'Not the special agents.'

Deeks sighed and he climbed in the dumpster.

'Oh, nice, maggots,' he said when he saw them laying between the food. 'Is anyone hungry? There is plenty of food inside. Oh, I see something!' He pointed at the thing that was sticking out.

'Looks like a wallet,' Sam said. 'Why don't you grab it?'

Deeks looked disgusted at the contents. 'With my bare hands?' he asked. Callen and Sam nodded and Deeks looked away when he stuck his hand in the rotting food. Amused Callen and Sam watched him

'You two are enjoying this way too much! You should…jackpot!' Deeks held up the wallet but let it fall quickly when he saw maggots coming out of it.

Sam picked it up and he checked the driver's] license inside. 'Yeah, this is Robert Harr's wallet,' he said.

'Maybe we should talk to Alice,' Callen suggested. 'She knows two of the victims and she got amotive.'

'Yeah, her lesbian girlfriend sleeps with her gay best friend so they two can have a baby,' Deeks replied. 'Only she didn't know that Rosie and Robert were sleeping together because of getting a baby. I'll call Kensi and send her to Alice.'

'Maybe you should step out of the dumpster,' Sam suggested. 'The maggots might go into your shoes and pants.' Deeks jumped quickly out of the dumpster and Callen and Sam laughed.

'That was quick,' Callen said. 'You must have done that before.'

'There wasn't a lot of love at LAPD,' Deeks answered. He took his phone to call Kensi.

* * *

><p>'Alice?' Kensi asked while she walked inside. The door was open slightly, clearly kicked in. Kensi raised her gun and went to the living room. A lamp was knocked over and magazines were laying spread on the floor.<p>

'Alice?' Kensi repeated. She heard a groan coming from upstairs and Kensi hurried upstairs. In the bedroom was Alice laying on the ground, faced down. Kensi turned her around and saw her bloodied and bruised face. She checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one.

'Agent Blye?' Alice mumbled.

'I'm here,' Kensi answered and she took Alice's hand. 'What happened here?'

'I don't know,' Alice said. 'Someone came inside shouting. They threw something on the ground but I was hiding here in the closet. Then he came here and started to hit and kick me.'

'I should take you to the hospital,' Kensi said and she helped Alice to get up. Slowly they walked to Kensi's car.

'Why didn't he kill me?' Alice asked softly when they drove to the hospital.

'I don't know,' Kensi answered honestly. 'I have to call the team and let them know.'

* * *

><p>'So Rosie and Robert killed and Alice attacked,' Callen summed upwhen Kensi called him from the hospital. The doctor was checking on Alice. Kensi hated to be back in the hospital. She has seen enough of the place for a long time.<p>

'Yes. Are we dealing with gay related violence?' Kensi asked.

'Maybe. Did Alice tell you something about our suspect? Build, skin color?'

'Nothing, but she was very confused when I found her. She didn't tell me much. Only that is was a man…and that he was came inside shouting. He knocked a lamp over.'

'Sounds like he was angry.'

'Yeah.' Kensi saw the doctor walking towards her. 'Callen, I have to go. The doctor is back.' They said their goodbyes and Kensi hung up. The doctor nodded as a greeting.

'I'm doctor Birr,' she said. 'Miss Baught has a few bruised ribs and a concussion. She should be okay in some time…physically that is. She seems really upset and scared. She keeps talking about Rosie and Robert.'

'They were killed,' Kensi explained.

Doctor Birr nodded understanding.

'Well, you can see Miss Baught,' she told Kensi. 'She is in room 245. We're going to keep her one night in here for observation.' Kensi nodded and she walked through the room. The corridor looked like the one she walked through with Callen, Deeks and Sam whenever she was bored.

Alice was laying in the bed and she stared at the opposite wall. Tears were present in her eyes. Kensi sat down in one of the chairs. Alice slowly turned her hand towards Kensi, wincing in the process.

'The doctor told me I have to stay,' she said. 'I never expected to be in the hospital. Rosie was supposed to lie here when it was time to deliver the baby…our baby.'

'Alice, I need to ask you some questions,' Kensi said and Alice nodded. 'Do you think you can tell a sketch artist what the man who attacked you looked like?'

'I can at least try,' Alice answered.

'Great,' Kensi replied. 'Did you know that Robert was the father of Rosie's baby?'

'No, it was an anonymous donor,' Alice corrected.

Kensi shook her head.

'We did a DNA-test,' she explained. 'Robert is the father of Rosie's baby.' That was too much for Alice and she burst into tears.

* * *

><p>'Some way to let your world crash,' Deeks mumbled when Kensi was back at Ops. The team was sitting in the bullpen. They were waiting for the sketch. Sam was getting lunch for everyone. 'First your girlfriend cheats on you with your best friend, who's supposed to be gay,' Deeks continued. 'Then your girlfriend gets pregnant and lies about the father. Then she gets killed. The next day your best friend gets killed and that same day you get attacked.'<p>

'Definitely not her best week,' Kensi agreed.

'What do we know about the killer?' Callen asked, not handling the waiting any longer.

'It is a man,' Kensi answered.

'And he is strong,' Deeks added. 'He has beaten Robert to death. Robert was a strong man and he had a history of violence. That takes a lot of strength.' Sam came walking in with their lunch. He gave each one of them theirs.

'Where did you get it?' Callen asked. 'Doesn't look like our normal lunch.' Sam smiled.

'I went to Deeks' favorite place,' he answered. Deeks, who had just took a bite, spat his food put in the trashcan next to him. Kensi looked confused at the guys.

'Deeks had to go dumpster diving in the restaurant's dumpster,' Callen explained.

'Kensi, I suggest you don't eat it,' Deeks said. 'It might kill you. It even has killed some of the maggots inside the dumpster.'

'I think that was you,' Sam corrected. 'With your big feet crushing those innocent little maggots.'

'Those creatures are evil,' Deeks said.

* * *

><p>'This could be every guy with blond hair,' Deeks said, pointing at the sketch of the killer. 'He is just an average guy.'<p>

'He looks like you, Deeks,' Sam said smiling. Deeks turned around and he pointed at Kensi.

'I've an alibi,' he said. 'I couldn't have done it…but he does looks like me. Maybe it is my evil twin of whom I didn't know he existed.'

'Right, maybe we should look for likely possibilities,' Kensi said.

'I didn't get a hit in any of the databases,' Eric said. 'Well, actually I got a hundred hits. Deeks is right. The guy is very average. I did have luck with the phone records of Robert. He was called several times by Rosie, probably about the baby and several times by Alice…'

'So?' Sam asked. 'They were best friends.'

'…until a month ago,' Eric finished. 'Robert tried to call Alice several times but she didn't pick up. That was until the last call. She called him and the phone call lasted a few minutes. That was an hour before his death.'

'Could she have lied?' Callen asked. 'Maybe she did know about Rosie and Robert sleeping together.'

'We should go to the hospital,' Kensi said. 'Alice is staying there for the night.' Callen nodded and all of them went to the hospital.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry agents but Miss Baught isn't in her room,' doctor Birr told them when the team arrived at the hospital. 'A nurse thought she went to the bathroom but Miss Baught didn't came back.'<p>

'How long ago was this?' Callen asked. Doctor Birr looked at her watch.

'About half an hour,' she answered. 'I'm not sure. I was treating another patient at the time…but that nurse-' She pointed a blond woman. '- was the one who told me that Miss Baught was missing.' Sam hurried to the nurse.

'Excuse me,' he said and he held up his badge. 'We're looking for Alice Baught. You were the last one who saw her?'

'Yes,' the nurse answered. 'I did a check up and when I wanted to ask if she wanted something to drink, she was gone. I thought she might have gone to the bathroom so I came back fifteen minutes later, it is really busy here you know, but she was still gone.'

'Okay, thank you,' Sam said and he walked back to the team.

'The hospital is on lock down,' Callen said to him. 'Let's find her and ask her why she's running.'

'Probably because she is the one who killed her girlfriend and her best friend,' Deeks replied. He and Kensi went left and Sam and Callen went right.

****TBC** **

**By the way: today wasn't my day. .I had to post it four time before I got sort of the right version but it wouldn't surprise me if it is still the wrong version. **So the chapter probably has a lot of mistakes..**  
><strong>**This horrible started already at the first 20 minutes: my knees and foot hurt and my elbow smashed into the wall...then at school I had to wait 35 minutes before the teacher showed so we could do nothing for three hours...During English training for the finals I sat for 3 hours in a bloody hot sun and when I thought it was all over, my mom called me while I was riding home on my bike to tell me that my tutor was waiting for me at home (forgot I had tutoring at 16:30 instead of 19:00)...**

**I don't want you to have a bad day so here is a new chapter. **

**Please review: I can use it today =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 10_

They never knew that the hospital was this big. There were a lot of places to hide. Deeks and Kensi were searching on the first floor.

'So, what do we need to buy?' Deeks asked. 'Milk? Diapers?'

'Are we really going to discuss our groceries list?' Kensi asked surprised as she looked into a room. There were two people sleeping but no Alice.

'Yes,' Deeks answered as if they always did that. 'So what do we need? Probably diapers 'cause Damian goes through them like you go through Twinkies…oh that reminds me: we need Twinkies.'

'Deeks, just look for Alice,' Kensi said, hoping that he would stop talking.

'What?' he asked. 'I like that we have to discuss our groceries list.' It makes me feel like we're a family, Deeks added in his mind. Kensi didn't even want to repl**y** and just went on searching. Every now and then they got an update from Callen and Sam through their earpieces. They couldn't find her either.

'How big is the chance that she already left the hospital?' Kensi asked.

'_Eric is watching the cameras_,' Sam told her. '_And he hasn't seen her leave the hospital so she should still be inside._' Suddenly there was a loud crash and a groan from Deeks.

'What did you knock over this time?' Kensi shouted while she walked towards him. She offered him her hand to get up.

'It wasn't me,' he growled and he rolled his shoulder. 'It was Alice…damn, these walls are very solid.'

'Deeks found Alice,' Kensi announced over the earpieces. 'What way did she go?' Deeks pointed to the right.

'Let's find her,' he said. 'I want to see a doctor!'

'Don't be a whiner, Deeks,' Kensi smiled and they went after Alice.

* * *

><p>They saw Alice standing in front of a big window at the end of the corridor. She wasn't running anymore. She was just staring outside.<p>

'Alice, turn around and place your hands on your head,' Kensi shouted at her and she pointed her gun at Alice. Deeks did the same, only he winced at the movement of his shoulder. Alice turned around but she didn't place her hands on her head.

'I was close,' she said. 'I was very close to being free. Only you had to ruin all of it!'

'That is what we do,' Deeks said. 'Ruining the plans of heartless killers.' Alice looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

'I didn't kill them because I don't have a heart!' she suddenly yelled. 'They broke my heart when they slept together! They just threw away the things we had!' Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

'Rosie wanted to give you a baby,' Kensi explained. 'Just to make you happy and Robert wanted to help her make you happy.'

'But it would never been my baby!' Alice sobbed. 'It would have been their baby. I wanted a baby. I wanted to know how it felt to have a baby inside of me, growing and being able to live because of me! Isn't that what every women wants? Just to know how it feels.' Deeks moved towards Alice while she was talking to Kensi. When she finished, he had reached her and he cuffed her.

'You're under arrest for the murder of Rosie Alley and Robert Harr,' he told her and he started to read her her rights.

'We got Alice,' Kensi reported to Callen and Sam.

* * *

><p>While the guys were talking about the case at Ops, Kensi went to get the groceries. She felt uneasy inside and she didn't know where it came from. She had grabbed the wrong item several times. In the diary aisle. Kensi saw the man from the park. At least she thought she saw him. When she looked better, she couldn't see him anymore. Quickly she grabbed the milk. She felt like she was losing her mind. She jumped when she heard his voice.<p>

'Hey,' he greeted. Kensi turned around to face him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you like the last time. I'm also sorry about how I acted in the park.'

'It is fine,' Kensi said and she pushed cart to next aisle.

'No, let me explain so I don't feel like a creep anymore,' he said. Kensi stopped and she waited for the explanation. 'My daughter Lily died two months ago…she would have been the same age as your son. So I'm sorry for my reaction. It is just…hard.' Kensi could see**] **tears forming in the guy's eyes.

'This makes it less creepy indeed,' she replied. 'I'm sorry about your daughter.'

'Yeah, she was everything to me,' he said. 'Oh God, look at me: crying in the supermarket. Every second I'm with you is getting more embarrassing.'

'It is normal to feel like this,' Kensi said. 'Crying is a way of mourning and it can happen everywhere. Believe me, I know it.'

'Thanks,' the man said. 'I'm Ian, by the way.'

'I'm Kensi,' Kensi told him. 'I'm really sorry but I must continue getting the groceries…The babysitter is almost off.'

'O right,' Ian said. 'Do you mind if I walk with you? I think I go crazy if I walk any longer alone in this place. Somehow many parents take their children to the supermarket.' Kensi nodded and together they got the rest of their groceries list.

* * *

><p>'So this guy just approached you?' Deeks asked curiously when Kensi had told him about Ian. 'In the park and in the supermarket.' They were putting the groceries away.<p>

'Yes he did, Deeks,' Kensi answered.

'And you gave him your number?' Deeks asked. 'Just like that?'

'Yes, just like that,' Kensi answered. She wanted to say more but she realized what Deeks meant. She had just given her number to a complete stranger. 'Okay, maybe that wasn't a smart move.'

'Ya think?' Deeks asked.

'But he wanted to talk with me some more,' Kensi explained. 'He has recently lost his daughter Lilly. His ex-wife doesn't talk about her and he was going crazy not able to talk about his daughter.' Deeks looked at Kensi.

'Normally you wouldn't have given just any man your number,' he commented. 'What makes this guy so special?'

'I don't know,' she answered. Deeks' questions were starting to irritate her. It was her own choice if she wanted to give a guy her number. 'Maybe…it felt familiar…like I could feel I can trust him.'

'So you gave him your number?' he repeated, still not understanding why she had given her number. Kensi sighed.

'Stop being so jealous,' she said irritated.

'I'm not jealous!' Deeks lied. 'I'm just worried.' Maybe he was acting jealous but he would always be jealous when some other guy, who in the park had crept her out enough to call him, got her attention.

'Then don't worry so much!' Kensi said. 'I'm a federal agent! I know how to protect myself!' Of course Deeks knew that. Kensi never wanted protection, even if she might need it. But he still worried about her.

'That is the problem,' Deeks said. 'You're a federal agent. You have to know that you can't trust the feeling that you might trust anyone! I...I just…don't want you to get hurt again.'

'Deeks! Stop being so damned protective and jealous!' Kensi said.

'I'll do that when you stop being an idiot!' Deeks blurred out. He immediately regretted saying that. Kensi harshly put the cereal boxes on the kitchen counter and she left the kitchen. Deeks grabbed the boxes. Calling her an idiot wasn't a smart move. The wisest thing he could do right now, was staying the hell away from Kensi.

* * *

><p>Deeks sat on the couch with Monty next to him. The TV was on but Deeks wasn't watching. Absently he stroked the dog's head. Kensi hadn't talk to him during dinner. That meant that she was really pissed at him. He wished he could think before he said things. He had never meant to call her an idiot. It just blurred out.<p>

His head turned when he heard a door being opened. Kensi walked into the room and she sat down on the other side of Monty.

'Is Damian asleep?' Deeks asked casually.

'Yeah, he is,' she answered. 'Look Deeks, I'm sorry about earlier. It is just…this day…' She stopped talking and she looked at the TV. He waited for Kensi to continue. If he would push her now, she would shut down. He wanted to turn the TV off but he didn't want to pull her out of her trance.

'You know…Alice was right,' she continued after a few moments of silence, just like Deeks had predicted. 'Every woman wants to know how it feels to have a little person growing inside of her…and I have a son but I can't remember how it feels. I keep wondering how it felt, having Damian inside of me.'

'It calmed you down,' Deeks told her. 'You did desk duty without any protest and whenever you had a bad moment, you would lay your hands on your belly. You just sat there, feeling Damian move. Every time a little smile came on your face.' The exact same smile appeared on Kensi's face but it disappeared very quickly.

'It is very sweet of you to tell me,' she said. 'But it isn't the same…' Deeks reached over Monty and he rubbed her shoulder.

'I know,' he replied. 'But maybe it helps a little bit…and you can still feel Damian. Maybe not inside of you but he is always here with you.'

'Since when do you use such wise words?' Kensi asked smiling.

'I save those words for special moments…and special persons,' Deeks answered.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi had spent all night talking and they had fallen asleep on the couch. Damian's cries for attention of Damian woke Kensi up and she walked to the room she shared with the boy. He was standing in his crib and reached for his mommy when she came walking in. Kensi picked him up and she held him tight.<p>

'Mommy loves you very much,' she whispered and she kissed him on the cheek.

'Lo u,' Damian babbled and he gave Kensi a kind of kiss on her cheek. It made Kensi smile. She took Damian to the living room where Deeks was still asleep.

'Dee!' Damian reached towards him.

'Deeks is still sleeping, sweetie,' Kensi told him. 'So we need to be quiet. He was really nice to mommy…'

'Even when mommy wasn't really nice to uncle Marty,' Deeks mumbled sleepy and he opened his eyes.

'But then again, Deeks called mommy an idiot,' Kensi added and she handed Damian to Deeks, who was smiling at the boy. Kensi made some coffee for the both of them. They drank their cup in silence while keeping Damian away from the hot liquid.

'I'm glad it is weekend,' Deeks sighed. 'I'm really tired after last night.'

'All you did was listening,' Kensi protested. 'I was the one talking…and you fell asleep when I was telling you something really important.'

'So tell me now,' Deeks said and he winced when Damian used his stomach to stand up. Kensi held her handsagainst the boy's back so he wouldn't fall back.

'I can't remember,' she admitted.

'So it wasn't important,' Deeks smiled. 'Or at least not important enough to remember it.' Kensi shrugged.

'I guess not,' she said. Deeks started to cheer, causing his coffee to be spilled over his jeans over his jeans. He jumped and put the coffee on the table.

'What was that about?' Kensi laughed.

'You said I was right,' Deeks said. 'But this fu…really hurts!' He walked to the bathroom to change.

'Uncle Marty is a funny guy, isn't he?' Kensi asked Damian, who was smiling.

* * *

><p>'Come on,' Deeks said after having some time spent inside. 'Let's go outside…to the beach. Monty has to go outside and outside air is healthy for Damian.' Kensi looked up from her sitting position on the floor, playing with Damian. She was teaching him to spot a tail, using toy cars as example. Only Damian found the cars much more interesting and kept grabbing them.<p>

'Now?' Kensi asked and Deeks nodded.

'It's a beautiful day,' he said, pointed outside. 'Warm enough for a day at the beach. Damian will love it, wouldn't you Damian?' The boy looked up from the toy cars, which he had finally for himself.

'Alright, we'll go to the beach,' Kensi said. Deeks laughed and he whistled but Monty didn't came. He was laying lazy on Deeks' bed.

'Oh! Bad dog!' Deeks shouted. 'You're not allowed on the bed!' While Deeks tried to get Monty with him, Kensi packed Damian's diaper bag and made sure Damian was dressed warm enough. Then Kensi put Damian in the stroller and went outside to wait for Deeks and Monty. After some time Deeks joined them with Monty on a leash.

'We can go,' Deeks said. 'Although not if it was up to Monty. He rather stayed under the bed. What kind of dog hides under the bed when we're going outside?'

'You also said he could find explosives,' Kensi said. 'But he just lay down.'

'That was because he was intimidated by Sam,' Deeks said. 'Because when Sam left, he could find the explosives.'

'Didn't you say that he would save Sam's life?' Kensi asked and Deeks nodded. 'How is Monty going to do that when Sam intimidates him?' For that question Deeks didn't get an answer. 'Sam will be happy with such a great rescue dog.'

* * *

><p>Damian was laughing the whole time when Kensi and he stood in the water, the water reaching until Damian ankles. Kensi was holding him tightly because Damian wanted to see everything in the water. Every now and then Monty would run towards them and back to Deeks, who was sitting on a towel. After some time in the water, Damian wanted to play in the sand. Deeks and Kensi were constantly keeping him from eating the sand.<p>

'Don't eat the sand, Damian!' Kensi said for the hundredth time when the boy stuck a hand full sand in his mouth. Eventually Damian crawled to the towel and he fell asleep between Deeks and Kensi.

'Shouldn't we put him in the stroller?' Deeks asked. 'He might be better protected against the sun.' Kensi picked Damian up and put him in the stroller. Damian was so exhausted that he didn't wake up.

'This was a really nice day,' Kensi said. 'It was a good idea of you.'

'Don't I always have good ideas?' Deeks joked.

'A giant mug for coffee?' Kensi replied. 'Why is that a good idea?' Deeks shrugged. It seemed a good idea when he got the mug, but it sucks having to pee every twenty minutes.

'Alright, almost every time,' Deeks said. 'But I'm glad you had a nice day. It has been a long time since we went to the beach, together. The last time, the little guy was still inside of you. You were stressed because…I don't even know why anymore. Anyway, Callen ordered me to take you away from Ops. So I took you to the beach. We stood in the water and watched the clouds drift over…I got pictures of that day. We can watch them when we get home.' Kensi got up immediately.

'Where are we waiting for,' she said. 'I would like to see them now.' Deeks nodded and he called Monty.

'Then we go home,' he said.

**TBC  
>Happy days here in the Netherlands. We're the warmest country of Europe (which really never happened before. Normally it is cold and rainy). The sun is shining the whole time, so I'm really happy =D. Already got my first sun burn of the year.<br>Hope you enjoy the chapter and pleas review =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. They make me happy =D**

_Chapter 11_

The next Monday Kensi stepped away from her desk when Ian called her. She saw that Deeks look up questioning when she walked away.

'Hey, Ian,' Kensi greeted after picking up the phone.

'Hello Kensi, I hope I don't interrupt.'

'No, you didn't interrupt. Otherwise I hadn't picked up. Why are you calling?' Kensi saw from the corner of her eye that Deeks was still looking at her. Fortunately Sam started to talk to him and he had to look away.

'I was wandering if I could talk with you…maybe during a cup of coffee? It's okay if you can't….maybe I shouldn't have called…it was a stupid i…'

'No, no, Ian. It is fine that you called. Only I'm at work right now. Can we meet for lunch? Around one?'

'Sure, umm…why don't we meet at the park? From there we'll find a place to eat.'

'Alright, I'll see you there around one.' After saying their goodbyes Kensi hung up and she walked back to her desk.

'So, who was calling?' Deeks asked curiously when she sat down. But Kensi knew that he already knew.

'Someone I'm meeting for lunch,' Kensi answered and she grabbed her paperwork.

'But it was your turn to get us lunch,' Callen commented. Kensi shrugged.

'I'll do it tomorrow,' she said. 'Deeks can do it today, can't you Deeks?'

'Sure,' Deeks answered with a disgruntled face. 'But you're cooking tonight.'

'No problem,' Kensi replied.

'And that means real cooking,' Deeks clarified. 'No take-out.' Callen and Sam were smiling at each other. It was always fun to hear Deeks and Kensi discussing everything that normally a couple would do. A few days earlier they were arguing about leaving the toilet seat up. Eventually they discovered it was Damian who had left it up.

* * *

><p>'Mister Deeks, aren't you supposed to get lunch?' Hetty asked when she suddenly stood in of Deeks' desk. Confused Deeks looked at his watch and saw that it already was half past one. It was only now that he noticed that Kensi's desk was empty, as were Callen's and Sam's.<p>

'I'm getting lunch,' he said and he got up hastily.

'Mister Deeks, I suggest you take some money with you!' Hetty called after him. Deeks turned around, grabbed his wallet and went to his car. He never concentrated this much on his work that the time had passed without him noticing. And that people had left the bullpen.

Happily it was quiet at the place he had picked to get lunch. Unfortunately the same girl that had given him a fake number was standing behind counter.

'Good day, how can I help you?' she asked before she saw Deeks. 'Oh, it is you. Same as last time? Sandwich without sauce?'

'Yes,' Deeks answered. This day was turning into a bad day. First Kensi lunching with the creepy guy from the park and now miss-giving-fake-numbers.

'Here is your order,' the girl said and Deeks paid her. 'Thank you. Enjoy your lunch.' Deeks got in the car and drove back to Ops where Callen, Eric and Sam were waiting for their lunch. He gave each their lunch. When he took a bit of his sandwich, he knew this was going to be a worse day: there was sauce on it.

Kensi on the other hand was having a good time with Ian at the small café Ian had picked. It was nice to talk with Ian. It was like they always understood each other and it felt really natural.

'…and then my little Lily smiled at me and the world froze,' Ian told her with a little smile on his face. He clearly saw his little girl smile. 'Suddenly everything was beautiful. Her smile was so powerful. She could make the whole world smile. A bit like Damian. That was the first thing I noticed, that he couldn't stop smiling.'

'Yeah, he is a happy kid,' Kensi said. 'I can remember the first time when I saw him smile again. My heart just melted for his smile.'

'A child's smile can do that to you,' Ian agreed. 'I imagine it was hard when you woke up and you missed all those years…especially not remembering your son.' Kensi nodded.

'It was really hard,' she admitted. Her admitting to that surprised her. She didn't really talk about it. With Deeks she talked about it but for some reason it was hard. With Ian it was so easy to talk about it. 'But Deeks was a great help…he still is.'

'He is your friend, right?' Ian asked to make sure he had it right.

'Yes,' Kensi answered. 'Damian and I live with him. He helps me with taking care of Damian.'

'Sounds like a great guy,' Ian said.

'He really is,' Kensi agreed. 'But talking with him is different. You seem to understand everything I say about feeling those things. Deeks tries but he just doesn't always get it.'

'He doesn't have…or had kids,' Ian said sadly. 'So how can he understand it? For us it is different: we both lost our kids…you were lucky enough to get him back…you should know you can always talk with me. I don't really sleep…I'm available every moment of every day for you.'

* * *

><p>Deeks met Kensi halfway as she walked into Ops. He walked quickly and Kensi turned around to follow him.<p>

'Where are we going?' she asked.

'We're going to a friend of mine,' Deeks answered and they got in the car. 'He might know where the four missing men are…oh right, you were away. Four men are kidnapped. One of them is Lieutenant Swinton. There are demands received for the three other men, two million each, but nothing for the Lieutenant.'

'And your friend is…?' she asked curiously.

'Someone I know and trust from one of my times undercover with LAPD,' Deeks told her. 'He used to be into kidnappings.' The rest of the ride passed in silence. Deeks wanted to ask about her lunch with Ian but they might get another argument because she would think he was jealous. After some time they arrived at a small house that could use some renovation.

'Did you tell him you're coming?' Kensi asked.

'No,' Deeks answered. 'I don't believe that this guy has a phone. You stay here.' He got out of the car and looked at the house.

'Yeah right,' Kensi replied and she got as well out the car.

'Yes, you're staying here,' Deeks said. 'This guy doesn't like people he doesn't know and he hates female law enforcement. I'll go inside and you can come inside after five minutes. To emphasize what he was saying Deeks held up five fingers.

'I know how much five minutes are!' Kensi said irritated. Deeks smiled and he walked to the door. Before he could even open the door, it was opened.

'Great, it is you,' the man behind the door sighed. 'You always bring trouble with you.' The man looked past Deeks and he saw Kensi. 'Like that…'

'That is my partner and we need to talk, Tygo,' Deeks said and he pushed Tygo away to get inside. Tygo closed the door and he sat down on the worn-out couch.

'What do you want this time?' he asked Deeks rudely.

'A Navy Lieutenant is kidnapped,' Deeks answered. 'Along with three other guys. For those three there are demands but nothing for the Lieutenant. The kidnapper didn't answer any question about the Lieutenant. We need to find them and you probably know who's behind it. I know you still have contacts in that world.' Tygo shrugged smiling.

'I don't think so,' he answered. 'Kidnapping is a crime you know and I'm not a criminal.' Deeks raised his eyebrows and he pointed at the weed that was lying on the table. Tygo smiled. 'I'm just keeping that for a friend.'

'Come on, Tygo, I know that you know something,' Deeks said. 'Do I have to get my partner? I might ignore the weed but she won't. You'll have to go to jail and you don't want to…' Deeks shut up when he felt a cold barrel against his head.

* * *

><p>Kensi was waiting impatiently at the car. Four minutes had past and Deeks was still inside with his 'friend'. She walked to the house and tried to look through the windows but they were either too filthy or curtains were hanging in front of them. The fifth minutes arrived and Kensi drew her gun. Inside she saw two men and one of them pointed his gun at Deeks' head.<p>

'NCIS! Drop your weapon!' she shouted and she pointed her gun at the gunman behind Deeks.

'You drop your weapon!' the gunman yelled. 'I've no trouble shooting this guy.'

'What are you going to do if I drop the gun?' Kensi asked. 'Taking him with you? Because then I have to warn you: he is a pain in the ass. Always complaining and whining about little things…'

'He is,' Tygo nodded. 'A big pain in the ass…a giant pain in the ass. Can't keep his mouth shut for a second. Always trying to get it his way which is a stupid way most of…'

'Shut up, Tygo!' Deeks yelled. 'I think we all get it: I'm a pain in the ass.' The gunman was confused by what was happing and Deeks took the opportunity. He rammed his elbow in the guy's side. He took out his own gun and pointed it at the gunman. Kensi walked to them and cuffed the gunman.

'Why didn't you arrive earlier?' Deeks asked.

'I had to wait five minutes!' Kensi answered. 'You clearly instructed me to wait five minutes!'

'You never listen to me!' Deeks exclaimed. 'Why did you do it now?'

'Argh! You talk with your guy and I'll take this guy to the car,' Kensi said and she dragged the gunman towards the car.

'She is nice,' Tygo smiled. 'I like her.'

'You stay away from her,' Deeks said. 'Now tell me about the kidnapper.' Tygo shook his head. 'Tygo, you owe me…some guy in _your_ house pointed a gun at me, I let you insult me and I'm ignoring the weed on the table.'

'Alright, alright,' Tygo said. 'There is this guy who really hates Navy guys. So if he would kidnap one he would never even return the guy…also this man kidnaps in groups. Always three to five people. This should be the address where he keeps the people.' Tygo wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Deeks. In return Deeks cuffed him.

'Hey! What about my free pass?' Tygo yelled.

'I'm a cop,' Deeks answered. 'I really can't ignore the weed.'

'Asshole!' Tygo hissed. 'I shouldn't have helped your partner from keeping Blade to shoot you!'

* * *

><p>LAPD had come to pick up Tygo and Blade and Deeks and Kensi were on their way to the address Tygo had given them.<p>

'Thank you for lying out there to safe my ass,' Deeks said as they arrived. Kensi got out the car and she smiled.

'Who said I was lying,' she said. She walked over to Callen and Sam.

'Good job, Deeks,' Sam said. 'You got almost shot but you got us an address.'

'If Tygo was right about this guy, we better hurry,' Callen said. The team drew their gun and they approached the house. Callen signaled Deeks and Kensi to go around back.

A wall prevented them to get into the garden easily. Deeks lifted Kensi so she could climb onto the wall and pull Deeks up.

'_On three_,' Callen said through the earpiece. '_One…two…three!_' Kensi kicked in the back door and both of them went inside. Callen and Sam walked in through the front door. They went upstairs and Deeks and Kensi cleared the rest of the rooms.

'_We got two of them_,' Sam reported. '_Did your friend tell you how many there would be here?_'

'He said that there would be at least five,' Deeks answered. He pointed at the door which should led to the basement. Kensi opened the door and covered Deeks while he went down the stairs. The basement was almost a second house, as it was extremely big.

'Guys, in the basement,' Kensi told Callen and Sam. A man hurried towards with his gun ready to shoot them. Deeks quickly shot the man.

'And now they know we're here,' Deeks added. They continued moving through the basement.

'Why is this place so huge?' Deeks whispered to Kensi. They checked every room they passed but no-one was inside of them. Deeks went inside the eleventh room, which door was already opened, but as he stood inside, he heard a yelp from Kensi and the door closed behind him. Deeks hurried to the door and tried the door handle but it was locked. Deeks banged on the door. Where was Kensi and was she okay?

'Kensi!' he shouted worried but she didn't answer and he banged again on the door. All he heard from outside were gunshots. 'Kensi! Callen! Sam!'

'Hey dude, could you please stop shouting?' a voice from the dark asked and it startled Deeks. He pointed his gun into the dark. 'I got a killer headache.'

* * *

><p>One of the kidnapped men, Scott Miller, was sitting on a mattressin the corner of the room. He was bleeding from a wound on his head, which explained the headache, and he was holding his foot.<p>

'So you're a cop?' he asked, not convinced at all. Deeks nodded. 'Nice way to save me, getting locked up yourself.'

'I'm not really worried about that,' Deeks said and the glance at the steel door.

'The gunshots?' Scott asked. Again Deeks nodded.

'The rest of my team is out there,' he said and he kicked the door. It only ended up hurting his feet.

'Tried that,' Scott said. 'Didn't work out. I broke my foot that way.' Movement of the door handle caught Deeks' eye and he quickly pointed his gun at the door.

'Nice move, dude,' Scott commented. 'I wish I could do that…could you teach me to do that?'

'Not now,' Deeks hissed. The door opened and he was about to shoot the person when he saw it was Sam.

'Whoa, Deeks,' Sam said. 'I come in peace.' Relieved Deeks lowered his gun.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Sam, this is Scott Miller. 'He has probably a concussion and a broken foot.' Scott held his hand up as a greeting. Deeks helped Scott up and they got out of the room.

'Did anyone get hit?' Deeks asked Sam worried.

'Some dumb bad guy,' Sam answered. 'And a bullet grazed Callen, even though he keeps saying it is nothing. Kensi is fine. Angry because some guy pushed her, but fine. Bradley Williams and Tom Barden are found.'

'What about Lieutenant Swinton?' Deeks asked and Sam shook his head.

'The guy shot Kevin almost immediately,' Scott told them. 'How are Bradley and Tom? Are they okay?'

'Bradley had big gash on his side but Tom is fine,' Sam answered. 'You can see them when we get you to the ambulance.'

'What happened at the door?' Deeks asked when the team was back at Ops. 'Why did you leave me locked up in a room? What if one of the kidnappers was in the room?'

'One of Noland's guys pushed me against the wall and he locked the door,' Kensi explained. 'I left you locked up because I didn't have a key or anything to open the door and why would the kidnappers is in the room?'

'I don't know,' Deeks answered. 'Maybe planning an ambush? They could have killed me in that room.'

'But Scott Miller was in the room,' Kensi said.

'You all did a good job,' Hetty said satisfied when she walked towards them. 'You got Noland and his men.'

'Only not Lieutenant Swinton,' Sam said disappointed.

'But you save the other three men,' Hetty said. 'We couldn't have done anything for Lieutenant Swinton. He was already killed when you arrived. At least his family has closure.'

'Let's go home,' Kensi said. 'Melissa probably wants to go home and I promised you to make you dinner.' Not only Deeks stood up but Callen and Sam as well.

'Great, I'm hungry,' Callen said. Kensi looked surprised but was too tired to argue.

'Why not?' She said. 'You can all come. But don't expect a three course meal. Maybe if you're nice and eat your entire plate, you'll get a dessert.'

'We should get some more beer,' Deeks commented.

'Callen and I'll take care of that,' Sam said. 'We'll meet you at Deeks' apartment.'

* * *

><p>Kensi had made them spaghetti carbonara and everyone was enjoying the meal. Damian was eating with them, but he also enjoyed playing the spaghetti and throwing it on the floor so Monty could eat it.<p>

'You can really cook, Kensi,' Eric said. 'This is really good.'

'Thanks, at least someone appreciates it,' Kensi said and she tried to make Damian eat his food. 'Damian, stop playing with your food and eat.'

'Let me try,' Sam said and Kensi handed him gladly the spoon. 'Damian, look what Uncle Sam got for you. This bite is for your mommy.' And to Kensi's surprise Damian took the bite without any fussing.

'That is amazing,' Deeks said. 'I usually get the food in my face when I try that.'

'Damian clearly likes Sam better,' Callen smiled.

'Who doesn't like me better than Deeks?' Sam joked. Only Monty didn't like that Damian stopped throwing food on the ground and he decided to get it himself.

'Monty! Bad boy!' Deeks said when Monty tried to eat the food right of Damian's plate. 'You can't do that!' But Monty kept eating and Damian began to clap in his hands. Deeks got up and he grabbed Monty's collar.

'Well, this was the nice meal at Deeks' apartment,' Kensi said. 'Went like it usual does. Does anyone want more food or more to drink?'

**TBC  
>Sorry it took this long for a new chapter but in the weekend I was at the little island of my aunt and uncle to relax and have fun (was very necessary. I had a lot of stress). I have schooldays which start at 9am and end at 8.30pm...so I'm all day at school and don't have any time to write. Normally I would write during class but this are important (three hours!) classes for our finals. I have to pay attention. I have to arrange a lot of things since it is my final year of high school (there is all the stress coming from=S)...for example I had no marks for philosophy in the fourth class. I had to find them from somewhere (my great friend had all our marks (we had to do everything with someone else)xD) Yeah, my school is great =(<br>Also the sun has been shining all week and that isn't normal here in the Netherlands (like I have said before but I'm still shocked by it). I have spend a lot of time in the sun =D  
>Please review and I think the next chapter will be posted sooner than this one. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

_Chapter 12_

Deeks waited in the living room with Damian for Kensi to show her next outfit. Ian had called a week after their lunch and asked her out for dinner. Somehow she accepted. The bedroom door opened and Kensi walked into the living room dressed in a beautiful black dress that looked perfectly on her. Damian clapped his hands when he saw his mommy.

'I take that as a yes,' Kensi smiled. 'What do you think, Deeks?'

'You look beautiful,' he answered. Kensi smiled nervously and she sat down on the couch.

'Is this a second date?' she asked him nervously. ''Cause I don't do second dates…so is this a first date or was the lunch our first date?'

'I think it is a second date,' Deeks answered. 'And you go on second dates. There was that guy who took you to Medieval Times…'

'He was kissing our wench,' Kensi interrupted. 'Not calling that a good second date.'

'Kensi, it will be fine,' Deeks said. 'Besides, Damian, Monty and I need a night to us men. So you just go to your fancy restaurant with the guy I don't get to meet.'

'Don't act jealous!' Kensi said while she walked back to the bedroom.

'Women,' Deeks sighed. 'Damian, you watch out when you get a girlfriend. Always expect half an hour for them to get ready.'

'Stop giving my son dating advice!' Kensi shouted from the bedroom. 'He is only eight months. And you got a fake phone number without realizing it! So he isn't going to take dating advice from you!'

'Don't listen to your mommy,' Deeks whispered to Damian. 'I'm good at dating. You can learn from me.' Kensi came back in the room.

'I'm going,' she said and she went to search for her keys and phone. 'If anything goes wrong, you should call me. If we get a case, you should call me. If Damian gets crazy because he is spending the night alone with me, you should call me.'

'Alright, I won't call you,' Deeks smiled but Kensi didn't think it was funny. 'Don't worry, nothing will go wrong. I know how to take care of a baby. You just have fun with Ian.' Deeks stretched out the name.

'Deeks, don't be so jealous,' Kensi said again and she walked to Damian. She hugged him and she kissed him on the cheek. 'Bye little boy. Mommy loves you. Be a good boy but don't go easy on Deeks.' Deeks laughed.

'Well, we're going to have a guy night,' Deeks said. 'Now go before your date leaves the restaurant before you arrive.'

* * *

><p>The night wasn't that bad when Damian was awake but now that Damian was sleeping, Deeks started to think. He really hated that Kensi was out on a date with some guy. Maybe she liked the guy but Deeks still didn't like him. He didn't get it. What change since the park?<p>

'_So you went on a second date with a guy?' Deeks asked when Kensi sat down behind her desk. 'With this Mark…the guy with who you had the first date?'_

'_That is how it goes with a second date,' Kensi answered._

'_And judging by the lack of food, it went well?' Deeks continued._

'_It did,' Kensi answered. 'He took me to a nice restaurant and we had a nice conversation and good food. Everything went fine.'_

'_And the next morning?' Deeks asked._

'_I came here,' Kensi answered. 'After he had texted me that he would like to have a third date. How was your evening?'_

'_Great, really great,' Deeks lied. _He had drunk beer on the couch the entire night_ and when there was nothing on the TV _he had talked to Monty_. He was getting even more crazy then before. _

This evening was going to be the same as the evening of Kensi's and Mark's second date. This time he would wait till she would come home and he would ask her about the date, that probably had gone great. He would ask if there was going to be a third date and she would probably say yes. Deeks grabbed his phone and he dialed a number.

'Eric Beal?' Eric answered the phone sleepily.

'Eric, it is Deeks. Can you do a search for an Ian? I don't know his last name, but I do know he IS between thirty and forty years.

'Deeks, I don't check Kensi's date.' Deeks could hear a yawn on the other side of the line. When he looked at his watch he saw it was already twelve o'clock.

'I'm sorry for waking you up. Have a good night.' Deeks hung up and he was tempted to call Kensi to see where she was. But then he heard the keys in the lock. Kensi opened the door and she waved at a car that drove away. She looked surprised to see Deeks.

'You're still up?' she asked.

'Yeah, I was wachting a great movie on TV,' he lied. Kensi glanced at the TV that was turned off. 'It just finished. How was your date?'

'It was great,' Kensi answered. 'Ian took me to an excellent Italian restaurant and we had a great talk.' Deeks nodded and he started to collect the beer bottles that were standing on the coffee table. He actually didn't want to hear about her fantastic date with Ian.

'So did Damian behave?' Kensi asked when she noticed that Deeks wasn't listening to her. 'Is he asleep?'

'For some hours now,' Deeks answered. 'He did behave. We watched the move _Dumbo_ but I believe Damian didn't like it that much. He fell asleep half way through the movie.'

* * *

><p>'Deeks, stop,' Kensi said while they were driving towards Ops. 'I want to get coffee.' Deeks parked the car and they got out to get some coffee and doughnuts.<p>

'Don't eat them all,' Deeks joked. 'Callen and Sam probably want doughnuts too.' Kensi made a mocking face at him and they walked over to the car. A man stood next to their car and Kensi was the first to notice him. She nudged Deeks, who looked up.

'Don't you know Stan?' the man asked Kensi. 'Stan Maddock?' Kensi looked at Deeks and just in the way he looked at her, she knew what to answer.

'What do you want from him?' she asked. The man shrugged.

'Just wanted to know how my buddy was,' he answered. 'Tell him I said hi' Kensi raised her eyebrow. What did man want? Deeks said nothing. He just gestured her to get in the car. As she sat down, she looked at Deeks. He was looking nervously and she didn't understand why. After a while she couldn't take it any longer.

'What was that about?' she asked. Deeks glanced at her for a second.

'It has something to do with a cover of Callen,' he told her. 'Stan Maddock is a cover of Callen from a year or so ago. He got out clean.'

'So this guy…?' Kensi continued asking. '

'I don't know this guy,' Deeks answered. 'At least I think I don't know him. I've never seen him before.'

* * *

><p>'Aren't you a sweet boy?' Kensi smiled and she tickled Damian, who was laughing and squirming. She and Deeks had just gotten home from work. Kensi stopped tickling Damian for a moment and just watched him laying on the couch. She loved that little boy in front of her. Deeks walked in the room with his phone in his hand.<p>

'Hetty wants us at Ops,' he informed her and he grabbed his car keys.

'What about Damian?' Kensi asked as she picked the boy up.

'He has to come too,' Deeks answered. 'Hetty's orders. So what do we need to take with us for Damian? His diaper bag?' Kensi nodded.

'And the stroller,' she added. 'Maybe something to eat or to drink.' Deeks walked to Damian's bedroom to get the stuff. Kensi went to the kitchen for food and drinks.

'Come on,' Deeks said and he laid his hand on Kensi's back, pushing her towards the front door. 'Hetty wanted us to go as soon as possible at Ops.' Kensi strapped Damian in the car seat and she sat down next to the boy. Deek got behind the steering wheel.

'Deeks, what is going on?' Kensi asked.

'Hetty didn't really tell me much,' Deeks answered. 'Just that we had to come with Damian. Callen and Sam are also ordered back.'

Deeks took the shortest route to the Ops center. Just as they arrived, Callen and Sam arrived. Sam helped Kensi with Damian.

'Hello, big boy,' he babbled at the boy. 'Are you going to play with the big boys and girl at Ops?' He took Damian inside and the others followed him.

'Ah, you're all here,' Hetty said. 'Eric is waiting for you upstairs with an explanation for all of this.'

* * *

><p>'Callen got an e-mail,' Eric told the team when they arrived upstairs. 'One of his covers is blown, Stan Maddock.' Deeks and Kensi looked at each other. When they had arrived at Ops they had already forgotten about the meeting with the man.<p>

'The e-mail contained all of your names,' Callen added. 'Especially Deeks and Kensi. That is why you were order back with Damian.' Eric pulled up the e-mail. '_It was nice to meet agent Deeks and special agent Blye again, special agent Callen. When can I meet the rest?_' Callen stared at Deeks and Kensi.

'I didn't know the guy,' Kensi explained. 'He came up to us and asked us about some Stan Maddock…'

'He said to tell you hi,' Deeks added and Kensi nodded.

'We forgot to tell you when we got back,' Kensi said. 'We're sorry.'

'Can you describe the man?' Sam asked.

'A man, same height as Deeks,' Kensi started. 'Umm…latino…dark hair, I believe black, brown eyes…jeans…very average…' She looked at Deeks to see if she was forgetting something but Deeks knew nothing to add.

'We didn't really look at the guy,' Deeks admitted. 'He just asked the question and we got in the car. At most it had been five minutes.' The computer began to beep and Eric started to hit some keys. Another e-mail appeared on the screen.

'They want to meet you,' he told Callen. 'Tomorrow afternoon. They say that if you don't come they will visit the guy and girl from this afternoon, which means Deeks and Kensi.'

'What do we know about the man or the case of Stan?' Sam asked.

'Not much,' Eric answered disappointed. 'We were looking for the killer of a Petty Officer. Callen went into the gang as Stan Maddock. He found the killer, Buck Rine, and arrested him. We thought he got out clean, but apparently he didn't.'

'And this all was a year ago?' Kensi wanted to know. Callen nodded.

'It was really easy,' he said. 'Rine wasn't any trouble. I could arrest him easily. But the question is if I didn't get out clean, why would they go after me now?'

* * *

><p>Kensi was pushing the stroller back and forth, trying to get Damian to fall asleep but it wasn't working. She was getting tired of pushing. She was supposed to look through the files to find something they could use. Instead she was trying to get her son asleep.<p>

More than ever Kensi felt useless. She didn't know anything about the case. The guys knew all of the details, while she had to read the files to even get a picture. All that she now knew was that Petty Officer Caroline Johnson had been strangled in her own home. It had looked like a robbery but nothing valuable was stolen. At the scene they had found fingerprints that belonged to Buck Rine but he was hiding inside a gang. However it was only the outline of the case. She needed to know the details if she wanted to help them with the case.

Kensi let out a frustrated sighed and she took Damian in her arms, too tired to push the stroller any longer. Of course it made going through the files even harder because Damian liked to touch and throw everything around.

'Why won't you be a sweet boy and fall asleep?' Kensi asked her son. He looked up with his sweet little eyes and Kensi smiled. 'You like being at mommy's work, don't you?' As she looked at her watch, she noticed it was after eleven. Way past Damian's bedtime.

'I'll make you some milk,' Kensi decided. 'Maybe that will get you to sleep.' Damian began to squirm as she tried to stand up. 'Please Damian, stop being difficult!'

'Don't worry, miss Blye,' Hetty said as she appeared. 'I'll make him some milk.'

'Thanks,' Kensi said relieved. 'His bottle is in the…'

'…bag,' Hetty finished. 'I know, dear. Why don't you stop working for a moment and go sit on the couch with Damian. You look tired.' Kensi wanted to protest but she knew there was no use in protesting against Hetty.

'Will you allow mommy to sit on the couch?' Kensi asked as she got up. This time Damian didn't squirm in her arms and Kensi was relieved as she sat down on the soft couch. Hetty smiled and walked away to make the milk.

* * *

><p>It was really quiet in the bullpen. Confused Kensi glanced around. Damian somehow ended up in his stroller, asleep, something that Kensi hadn't achieved herself. She could smell the coffee and she saw it was already 8:47. She got off the couch and she turned on the baby phones. She took one with her as she went upstairs. Eric was upstairs, working on his computer. The GPS locaters of Callen, Deeks and Sam were on the big screen.<p>

'What are they doing?' Kensi asked. Eric jumped in his seat and turned around. He relaxed as he saw it was Kensi.

'Callen, Deeks and Sam went to the meeting,' he told her. 'Hetty ordered us to let you sleep. Right now, we're waiting for the other guy to arrive.'

'Great,' Kensi said sarcastically and she sat down on a chair. She watched the screen as the GPS locaters flickered and showed the guys' location. As they waited she started to play with the baby phone. She hated that she had to stay behind, away from the action.

'How long before the guy is supposed to show up?' Kensi asked fed up.

'He just arrived,' Eric told her and he came alive. He switched to the camera that showed the man the best and followed him.

'That was the guy who talked with us,' Kensi confirmed. Eric passed it on to Callen and Sam, who had probably heard it already from Deeks. Kensi watched the screen as the man walked towards the warehouse. Suddenly the screen went black. Kensi turned shocked to Eric, who started to hit the keys of the keyboard furiously.

'What happened?' Kensi asked worried. All the phones started to ring at the same time. Eric paused and he and Kensi looked confused at each other.

**TBC  
>I know I said I don´t write during class but the end of this chapter I did write during class because there was nothing else to do.<br>Anyways we got a week off. I'll probably write more (and update more) but I do have to learn for the finals.  
>For everyone in the Netherlands: Happy Queen's Day!<br>Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews (especially Belle Paige), alerts and favorites!**

****Today was Memorial Day in the Netherlands. At 8 o'clock everything stops (trains, busses, radio, TV, cars, etc. Really everything) and there is 2 minutes of silence to remember all those who died for our freedom. I think that it is great that we do this and almost everyone is silent for 2 minutes because it is our freedom they died for. It's beautiful to see that everyone (still) cares**  
><strong>

_Chapter 13_

Deeks walked downstairs to check on Kensi. He saw that she was sleeping on the couch, with Damian lying between her and the couch, also asleep. He smiled as he watched them sleep. They looked so peaceful like this.

'Mister Deeks,' Hetty greeted and she stood next to him. 'How is it going?'

'Fine,' Deeks answered. 'We're making some progress. Eric is watching the surveillance at the meeting place and Callen is going over his cover. I was going to see what Kensi had found and I arrived to find her asleep.' Hetty nodded pleased.

'But I meant how it was going with Miss Blye,' she asked. 'She looked frustrated about this case.'

'Yeah, she wants to know everything like she normally knows things about cases,' Deeks answered. 'But she doesn't know anything about the case and that frustrates her.'

'Maybe someone should tell her about the case when she wakes up, mister Deeks,' Hetty suggested and she left Deeks standing alone. He continued to watch Kensi sleep. He picked up Damian as the boy began to whine.

'Mommy needs her sleep,' Deeks soothed. 'So you and I need to be quiet. Hetty's orders. It is very late for a little boy like you. Why aren't you sleeping? Is it because you're in a new place?' He started to walk through the building, showing Damian everything.

'Here does your mommy kick everyone's ass,' Deeks continued while they walked into the gym. 'She is really good…and look, uncle Sam is training.' Sam looked up when he heard his name.

'Are you planning his first training?' Sam joked. ''Cause Kensi will kill you if you did that.' Deeks smiled.

'I'm not crazy,' he answered. 'Besides she probably wants to train him herself. Or you train him, or Callen…even Hetty, but not me.' Sam laughed. Deeks was right about that.

* * *

><p>Deeks was watching Callen from his hiding place, ready to get in action when ever needed. A few SWAT guys were with him. This was one of the most exciting moments of the job: waiting for the suspect to show up. And this guy was after the team: Deeks and Kensi as his first targets.<p>

He knew for sure that Kensi was pissed at them for leaving her at Ops. He didn't want to leave her but Hetty ordered them. He hadn't decided yet if a pissed Kensi was worse than a pissed Hetty. Normally he would say Hetty, but he didn't have to go home with her. Maybe he should by some candy or chocolate for Kensi before they got home.

'_Man's arrived_,' Sam reported over the earpieces. Deeks looked at the entrance and immediately recognized the guy.

'That is the guy who asked about Stan,' Deeks confirmed. He waited for a respond or some kind of plan but all he could hear was silence. As he looked at the SWAT guys he realized they had the same problem. Deeks tightened his grip on his gun and he watched the man walk into the building towards Callen. He tried to spot Sam but he couldn't see him. Anxiously he waited.

'You wanted…meet, so here I…' Callen said. It was hard to hear what they were saying.

'Yes, that…,' the man said. '…likes meeting…team members.' Deeks noticed that Callen tensed up. This was going wrong. He looked to see if he spotted someone. But the building looked empty.

* * *

><p>Eric was driving and Kensi sat nervously beside him. Her hands were trembling and that was why Hetty hadn't allowed her to drive.<p>

Eric had tried to get the audio back and when they finally got it back, all they heard was some cracking. Eric had become very irritated and just hit some keys. He managed to get the sound back but all they heard was an explosion. They both froze until Hetty had come into the room and asked them what was wrong. She had snapped them out of their trance. Hetty had ordered Eric to drive them after seeing Kensi's shaking hands. Kensi had tried to call Callen, Deeks and Sam but neither of them had picked up.

'They will be okay,' Eric said, not specifically to Kensi. He just said it because someone needed to say it. They arrived at the warehouse. Half of the building had collapsed and the other half could collapse any moment. Kensi got out of the car before Eric even had turned off the engine. Kensi looked around for Callen, Deeks or Sam and found them by an ambulance. Callen was sitting on the stretcher as a paramedic looked at his bleeding arm.

'What happened?' Kensi asked worried.

'A bomb went off,' Deeks answered. 'Our suspect is killed.' Deeks held his shoulder like he had done when Alice had thrown him into the wall of the hospital. Deeks noticed her looking at his shoulder. 'It isn't that bad. Nothing that painkillers, ice and beer can't heal. Though you will have to take changing Damian's diapers. That is something I'm unable to do. Callen on the other hand will probably need stitches and Sam…'

'…is okay,' Sam interrupted. 'Just a bruise.'

'You should go to the hospital,' the paramedic said at Callen. 'This definitely needs stitches. Get inside and we'll bring you.' Callen shook his head.

'There are more people who need an ambulance,' he said and he pointed at Kensi. 'I got someone who can drive me to the hospital.' The paramedic nodded.

'But you need to go now,' he added before he went to another patient. Callen got off the stretcher and they walked together to the car where Eric was waiting for them.

'What happened in there?' he asked.

'A bomb exploded,' Sam answered. 'And our earpieces didn't work.'

'I know,' he said. 'We lost picture and audio. When I got the audio back, all we heard was an explosion before we lost it again.'

'Can we go to the hospital?' Callen asked. 'I need stitches and our delicate Deeks needs painkillers for his bruised shoulder.' He, Kensi and Sam laughed and even Deeks could laugh a little bit with them.

* * *

><p>Kensi handed Deeks a pack of ice for his shoulder and an already opened beer. Deeks took a sip and he sighed relieved. That was what he needed.<p>

'Better?' Kensi asked and Deeks nodded.

'The best medicine,' he smiled. 'So how was your day?'

'My day was fantastic,' she answered. 'First I'm left at Ops, then we lose contact with you guys, then we hear an explosion and now we're still stuck at Ops. Like I said, fantastic day.' Deeks swallowed. He has been waiting for Kensi to bring up leaving her at Ops.

'We left you at Ops because Hetty ordered us,' Deeks explained. 'And we didn't want to go against her orders. I was planning to buy you chocolate.' Deeks put on a big smile and it made Kensi smile a little bit. 'But we ended up stuck in the hospital and then you brought everyone home, so I couldn't buy it.'

'It doesn't matter,' Kensi said. 'I'm glad that you're all okay. It could have ended a lot worse.'

'Like it did for our suspect,' Deeks answered. They both fell silent. He was right. They could have all died if the bomb had a bigger explosion.

'Why set off such a small bomb?' Kensi asked. 'They should have known that it wouldn't kill you, just their own man.' A whistle from Eric made them look up and woke up Damian. Deeks went upstairs and Kensi picked up Damian.

'I got news from the hospital: SWAT officer Williams and Brown will pull through,' Eric told them. 'Furthermore I got a name for our suspect. His name was Jacob Downling, forty-two years old and unemployed. Twelve years ago divorced from Jenny McCoy, with whom he has a son, Matt. I was able to connect Downling with Rine. They still have contact.' Eric showed them some e-mails.

'Alright, so Rine hired Downling to blow us up?' Sam asked.

'I don't think Downling knew he had a bomb with him,' Eric said. 'Bomb squad found a timer. If Downling had known he had a bomb, he would stand closer to Callen, to at least kill him. Why keep your distance if you goal is to kill?'

'Then why the bomb?' Callen asked. 'And why a small one.'

'Gentlemen,' Hetty announced as she walked into the room. The guys turned around to face Hetty. 'I just received news from the prison: they found Buck Rine this morning hanging from the ceiling of his cell. That means good news for you: you all can go home. That is for mister Beal, miss Blye, mister Deeks and mister Hanna. You, mister Callen, are staying here or have to find a place to stay with someone.' Callen looked indignantly at Hetty.

'No worries G,' Sam smiled. 'You can stay with me, the wife and the kids. They love their uncle G.'

* * *

><p>'…yeah, this night sounds fine,' Kensi smiled while she was talking over the phone. Deeks just needed one look to know who was calling. 'No, Deeks will probably take care of Damian.' Deeks tried to walk casually over to his desk and sat down. He saw Damian stretching his arms, reaching for him. Deeks walked over to the boy and picked him up.<p>

'Seems like we're spending another night together,' he said to the boy. ''Cause mommy is going out with Ian, who is probably a really nice guy. So what do you want to do?' Damian just stared at Deeks and then he began to babble rapidly.

'Okay, maybe we need to practice on your speech,' Deeks said.

'I guess you already heard about my plans with Ian,' Kensi said and Deeks nodded. 'You don't mind babysitting Damian? Because I can ask Melissa if she wants to babysit so you can…do whatever you want.'

'No way,' Deeks said. 'I'm spending time with this amazing little guy.'

'Thanks,' Kensi smiled. 'I'm making it up to you!' Deeks sighed. She better made it up to him. He was the one who had to listen to her story about how amazing the date was.

'Hetty said we're allowed to go home,' Deeks told her. 'But you probably already knew that.' Kensi nodded.

'Let's go home,' she said and she grabbed Damian's diaper bag. 'Are you carrying Damian or should I?'

'It is fine,' Deeks said and together they walked to the car. As he sat down at the passenger's seat he thought about the night and how much it was going to suck. This time it was better if he didn't stay up. He was sure it made him look worried and he knew Kensi didn't want his worries. It was like she wanted to prove that it didn't have to go wrong with this guy.

* * *

><p>Ian held the door open for Kensi and she walked inside. It was another nice restaurant and Ian had reserved a table in the back, where it was quiet.<p>

'Long day at work?' Ian asked when Kensi couldn't suppress a yawn.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized. 'And yes, a very long day. But I don't want to think about work. Not tonight. How are you doing?'

'Fine,' Ian said, with a little smile. 'Today is a good day and seeing you again makes the day even better.' Kensi smiled. The waiter came to their table with the menus.

'Good evening,' he said. 'Here are your menus…Can I get you something to drink?'

'A bottle of red wine?' Ian suggested and he glanced at Kensi for confirmation.

'Sounds fine,' Kensi answered. The waiter wrote it down and left again.

'But your day wasn't fine?' Ian continued the conversation they had before the waiter had come.

'It was okay,' Kensi answered. 'I just stayed whole day at work. Even slept at work. But tonight I'm not sleeping at work.'

'And how is Damian?' Ian asked.

'He is great,' Kensi answered smiling. Just thinking about her son already made her smile. 'Yesterday he was nine months. It is going so fast. He can stand up if he can support himself on something like the coffee table. We need to watch him because for we know it he starts walking. Only sometimes he just doesn't want to fall sleep.'

'That can be frustrating,' Ian said. 'Especially since he is now nine months old. You would expect him to have a sleep pattern by now.' Kensi started to get worried. Was there something wrong with Damian? Maybe she should visit the doctor tomorrow, just to be sure.

'Kensi?' Ian asked, pulling her away from her thoughts.

She looked up at him. 'Sorry, got a bit lost in my thoughts.'

'I didn't want to worry you,' Ian said. 'Maybe he is just having a bad time. Everyone has that sometimes: a week when you just can't get to sleep. I'm sure it is nothing. 'Cause he sounds perfectly fine. Did he already say some words?'

'Yeah! He said moom, which is mommy and Mo for Monty, Deeks' dog. Do for dog. Dee for Deeks and Gee for a colleague of mine. He is doing great.'

'I love your stories about Damian,' Ian smiled. 'You sound always so proud and you always get a little smile on your face.' Kensi laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a cool night and Ian was walking Kensi home. They walked in a very slow pace. Neither one of them wanted the night to end, as they both had had a great night of talking, eating and drinking.<p>

'We should do this again soon,' Ian said and Kensi nodded. With Ian she didn't minded the second date, nor the third. All she hoped for after the date was another one and Ian never disappointed her. He always called her to ask her out again.

'I had a great time,' Kensi said and Ian's hand slipped in hers.

'So did I,' he said. 'I haven't had such a great time in a long time. Certainly not after Lily's death. But that was before I met you. I realized I had to move on.' He stroked her cheek, pulling her a little bit closer. Just for a second Kensi began to panic. Was she ready for this? Ready for another man? She tried to seem ready but deep inside she wasn't sure.

But all her worries and her panic disappeared when Ian's lips met hers. She knew she was ready for this. It felt good. It felt right.

**TBC  
><strong>**We got a lot going on in our house. We're getting a new roof so a lot of banging and drilling is going on…so I can't always write.  
>Please review <strong>

**And tomorrow it is Liberation Day in the Netherlands so tomorrow**** definitely ****no update. Celebration everywhere in the Netherlands and I'm going into the town!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!  
>This time a bit shorter chapter. <strong>

_Chapter 14_

'It was great,' Kensi rattled while she was pacing through the room. She couldn't sit down calmly. 'We went to a Spanish restaurant with amazing food and we talked all night long. And when we walked back, we kissed. Jeez Deeks, we _kissed_!'

'Yeah, you already said that,' Deeks mumbled. Kensi looked at him.

'What did you say?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Deeks lied.

'Oh, I thought that you said something,' Kensi replied. 'But anyways, now I feel weird. I don't know what to do. I mean, I like him…I really like him…' Kensi couldn't continue and she sat down. She really liked Ian, but could she call it love? Or was it too soon to call it that?

'You really like him?' Deeks repeated. Kensi slowly nodded. Deeks sighed. He had to go through this again. He hated himself for loving her while she didn't love him back. She just saw him as a friend who could babysit when she was out on a date.

'I need to take Damian to the doctor,' Kensi suddenly said. Deeks looked surprised at her. Damian didn't seem sick to him.

'Why?' he asked.

'He isn't sleeping right,' Kensi said. 'Ian said that a child of nine months should have a sleep pattern. So I'm going to the doctor and make sure Damian is alright. That it is just a phase.'

'Kens, Damian is sleeping fine,' Deeks said. 'He fell asleep around half past seven. That is a perfect time for a baby his age. At least that was what was said on the forum…never mind about that.' Kensi laughed.

'You check baby forums?' she asked.

'No,' Deeks answered resolutely but Kensi just kept smiling. 'Alright! Sometimes I check. Just to be sure. Nothing wrong with that.' But it didn't stop Kensi from smiling. Deeks started to doubt if that was because he was looking on baby forums or because of her date and kiss with Ian.

* * *

><p>It was really early when Kensi was woken up by soft wails of Damian. She got out of bed and picked Damian up. She lay back on her bed with Damian. He blinked like he had to get used to the different view. Kensi stroke his belly and Damian started to laugh.<p>

'You're ticklish, aren't you, little boy?' Kensi smiled and she kissed him softly on his head. Damian grabbed Kensi's hand and started to play with her fingers. After a while he had enough and he wanted to stand up. He held Kensi while he stood up.

'Really good, Damian,' Kensi praised as he tried to take a few steps. 'Come on.' She put Damian on the ground and they walked to the living room, at least they tried. Sometimes Damian fell on the ground. But Kensi was proud on her little boy. Nevertheless he was learning to walk.

'I'm proud of you,' she said and she hugged Damian. 'I love you very much.' Damian smiled with his almost toothless mouth. He had five teeth in total. It made his smile even cuter, according to Kensi.

Monty had heard them in the living room and he came into the room wagging his tail. Kensi scratched the dog behind his ears.

'Is your owner already awake?' she asked the dog. ''Cause maybe you should wake him…by licking him in his face for example.'

'I rather wake up by myself,' Deeks said behind her and he hugged her. Kensi yelped when her cloths started to become wet. Deeks smiled as he let her go.

'Oh, I forgot I went surfing,' he smiled. Kensi looked at him, trying not to smile. 'I didn't get any water on you? Well I think I'm getting a shower. Are you making coffee?' He walked to the bathroom. Kensi laughed and shook her head before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

'This is not the way to treat a woman, Damian,' Kensi said to the little boy who had stuck a toy block in his mouth. 'The man should make coffee for her and let the woman shower first!'

'I like to have hot water when I shower!' Deeks shouted at her.

'I don't take _that_ long to get ready!' Kensi shouted back. 'You take long to get ready!'

* * *

><p><em>Good morning. Did you have a good sleep in your own bed? <em>Kensi smiled as she saw the text message of Ian. She and Deeks had just arrived at Ops.

_Yes I had. Only Damian decided that I had slept enough at 6_**.** She sent the reply and she laid her phone on her desk. She had to fill in the paperwork for the latest case.

Deeks noticed that on average every fifteen seconds Kensi grabbed her phone and started to text. Of course she was texting with Ian. Otherwise she wasn't smiling like that. Deeks hated that he was acting so jealous. He couldn't take it to see or hear Kensi talking with Ian. Why couldn't he be happy for her? He grunted as Kensi laughed over a reply of Ian. Unfortunately for him Callen and Sam noticed this. So when Kensi left to get lunch, they had to say something about it.

'Deeks, are you getting jealous?' Sam smiled.

'Of course not,' Deeks answered, maybe a little bit too quick. 'Why would you think that? Kensi can go out with this Ian.'

'This Ian?' Sam smiled.

'And she _can_ go out with him?' Callen added. 'You got it bad.'

'I haven't got it bad,' Deeks said in his defense. 'She is just my partner…'

'…and friend, mother of your godson and she lives with you,' Callen added. Deeks opened his mouth to go against it but he didn't know how so he closed his mouth again.

'Oh, fish mouth,' Sam noticed. 'You're right, G: he got it bad.'

'Alright, can we shut up now?' Deeks asked. 'Before Kensi walks in…she doesn't like it when I talk about Ian. She thinks I'm jealous.'

'But you _are_,' Sam noted. Again Deeks opened his mouth, just to close it again. After that Callen and Sam just laughed.

* * *

><p>'What about a barbecue at my place?' Sam asked as the end of the day neared. 'I promised the kids that I would and they would love to see you again. Everyone is welcome.'<p>

'I'm in,' Callen accepted. 'Knowing you there will be beer and good food. Why would I say no to that?' Sam laughed.

'Great,' he said. 'What about you Deeks? Kensi? Of course is Damian welcome and if you want you can bring Ian with you, Kens.'

'Ah...umm…I'll bring Damian and Deeks with me,' she answered.

'Too soon for us to meet your new boyfriend?' Callen teased.

'I don't know yet if he is my boyfriend,' Kensi answered. 'And I need to protect him from you three. You won't leave him alone for the entire night. I rather save that for later. When I have warned him for you.'

'We're not that bad,' Callen said. 'Deeks might be but Sam and I won't. We will go really easy on him.'

'Did you do that with Mark?' Kensi asked and Callen, Deeks and Sam fell all silent. Kensi hadn't mentioned his name before. 'What? You can tell me. There are things I would like to know. I'm not going to live the rest of my life with missing two years.'

'It is just…Are you ready to hear all about him?' Sam asked.

'You can stop protecting me from those two years,' Kensi answered. 'Theseare just things I want to know.'

'Alright,' Callen said. 'We told him that we were going after him and hurt him badly if he hurt you…'

'…and that didn't work out,' Sam finished. 'Not that we were expecting him to be the serial killer we're looking for.'

There were already a lot of people in Sam's yard when Callen, Deeks, Eric and Kensi arrived. Deeks pushed the stroller in which Damian was sitting.

* * *

><p>'Uncle G!' Sam's oldest daughter Aimee shouted enthusiastically and she came running towards them. 'Daddy said that you were going to have a sleepover at our place because bad men had hurt you!' Callen stroked Aimee over her head.<p>

'That is right,' he smiled.

'Do I need to give it a kiss to make it better?' Aimee asked. 'Mommy said I had to ask you because I do it really good!' Callen smiled and nodded. Aimee carefully kissed his arm.

'It already feels a lot better,' he said. Aimee giggled and she ran to her mother Nina, who was standing next to Sam at the barbecue.

'She is such a sweet girl,' Kensi said watching Aimee whispering something in her mother's ear. Deeks detected a sad tone in her voice. He hadn't realized that Kensi hadn't met Sam's family before, at least that she remembered. As reassurance Deeks put his hand on her arm. Kensi smiled weakly at him.

'I'm going to get a beer,' Callen said. 'Either one of you want one?' Kensi shook her head but Deeks and Eric accepted his offer. Kensi lifted Damian out of the stoller.

'Maybe something for Damian,' Kensi said. 'Some water.' Callen nodded and he walked into the house.

'Deeks, Eric, Kensi, great that you're here,' Sam said. 'I heard that Callen is taking care of the drinks. You have met my wife, Nina?' The woman standing next to him waved at them. She had long black hair and brown eyes and she wore a beautiful summerdress. Another girl and a boy came running to Sam and Nina.

'Daddy, can we have ice cream?' the girl begged.

'First you need to say hello,' Sam said and he turned them around. 'This are Sarina and Leo, my other kids.' The kids smiled shyly and then looked up at Sam. 'Go get your ice cream,' Sam said. The kids cheered and run away.

'The peace is back,' Nina joked. 'Damian has gotten big, Kensi.' Kensi smiled proudly. 'How old is he now?'

'Nine months,' Kensi answered.

'Already, why don't we go watch the barbecue,' Sam said before Nina could ask more questions. 'I don't want to listen to all those baby stories. Before you know it, Nina wants another kid.' Deeks and Eric laughed and they walked to the barbecue.

* * *

><p>'Was I ever this big, mommy?' Sarina asked as she stroke Damian's head. Damian was sitting in the grass surrounded by Sarina and Aimee, who loved the little boy. Leo had gone inside to play play videogames.<p>

'About five years back,' Nina answered and she turned back to Kensi. 'So he had set his first steps?' Kensi nodded. 'That is quite soon. Those kids didn't start before they were at least ten months.'

'Yeah, Damian likes to learn,' Kensi told her proudly. 'He already can say a few words instead of the normal babble of kids his age. He's an amazing kid.'

'Mommy also has amazing kids,' Aimee said with a big smile on her face. Nina laughed and she stroke Aimee's cheek.

'That is right, baby,' she said. Kensi jumped up from her seat as Damian tried to crawl away. She put him back on the grass close by her seat.

'However learning means that he like to explore,' Kensi said to Nina. 'And I don't like when he crawls away.'

'Look, I got you women some food,' Deeks announced and he gave each of them a plate. 'Since you were too busy talking to get it yourself. Greetings from our chef cook.' He put his own plate on the table next to them and he pulled Damian on his lap. He took a piece of fruit and gave it to Damian.

'So what are you ladies talking about?' he asked.

'We were talking about kids,' Kensi answered.

'I can talk about kids,' Deeks said. Kensi laughed.

'Indeed, he can,' she told Nina. 'He reads baby forums to check things.'

'So our Deeks is checking baby forums?' Callen laughed as he sat down at the table. 'That is news to us.'

'Kensi checks them too!' Deeks tried to defend himself.

'Kensi is a mom,' Callen said. 'And only moms check baby forums. Not the dads and certainly not the godfathers. You don't see me checking baby forums. Did Sam check them?' Nina shook her head.

'Never,' she answered. 'He believes he knows it all.' Deeks sighed.

'I'm going to hear this for a long time, aren't I?' he asked and Callen, Kensi en Nina nodded smiling.

**TBC  
>Happy Mother's Day, everyone!<br>Tomorrow unfortunately school starts again and a week later I have my finals =S. The updates will be less frequent but in about 3 weeks I have no more school for three months. Then I have plenty of time to write...except for the week I go to Portugal =D  
>Please review =D <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And thank you to my sister for checking each chapter for mistakes.**

_Chapter 15_

Damian and Monty were having fun together. Damian would (try to) throw a ball away and Monty would get it. Damian was laughing and Monty was wagging his tail the whole time. Deeks sat on the couch watching them. Each time Monty came running towards Damian, Deeks stood ready to grab Damian in case Monty couldn't stop in time and run over Damian.

'Monty, easy!' Deeks ordered as the dog came running again. But like every time Monty stopped in time and he laid the ball in front of Damian.

'Mo, Mo!' Damian exclaimed and he threw the ball away again.

'Good throw,' Deeks praised. Monty ran to ball and crashed into Kensi who was coming out of the bedroom.

'Damn, Monty!' Kensi growled and she rubbed her knee. Monty ignored Kensi and brought the ball back to Damian.

'Are you okay, Kens?' Deeks asked. Kensi nodded while still frowning.

'Try to control your dog,' she said and she lifted Damian from the ground. 'Dog saliva isn't healthy for a baby who sticks his hands in his mouth all the time. Try to remember that!' She walked into the kitchen and washed Damian hands.

'What is going on?' Deeks asked. 'Haven't seen you so grumpy since…since some time.' Kensi said nothing and she dried off Damian hands. Deeks also walked into the kitchen.

'Come on, Kens,' he said. 'What is wrong?'

'Except for you getting Damian sick, there is nothing wrong,' Kensi answered.

'Well, I'm sorry then,' Deeks said. 'But he and Monty were having a lot of fun. I didn't even realize about the saliva.'

'It's fine,' Kensi said, still sounding grumpy. That gave away that it wasn't fine. But the saliva that could possibly make Damian sick wasn't the real problem. Deeks just wished that she would tell him.

* * *

><p>Deeks winced as Kensi tackled the suspect to the ground. He hit the ground hard. It is not your best day when you're being chased by a grumpy Kensi. Kensi dragged the guy to the car, where Deeks held the door open.<p>

'Nice tackle,' he said. 'But you know that he was walking towards us? Not away from us?' Kensi send him a murderous glare. Deeks sighed and he got in the car. Something was wrong.

'So you want a doughnut when we get back at Ops?' he asked while driving back.

'I don't want a doughnut,' Kensi answered. Deeks opened his mouth for another suggestion but Kensi didn't let him speak. 'Or any other kind of sweet. I don't want to talk about it. Can't you just drive…in silence?' Deeks shut his mouth and looked to the road. Something was definitely wrong with Kensi.

'Is she always this grumpy?' the suspect whispered to Deeks as they let him into the boatshed.

'Shut up,' Deeks said. 'Our colleagues want to talk with you.' He pointed at Callen and Sam. 'You remember them, right? You tried to shoot them for no reason.' The suspect's eyes grew wide and he started to smile nervously.

'Can't I talk with you and your grumpy partner?' he asked.

'You don't want to talk with my grumpy partner,' Deeks assured the man. 'My pissed off colleagues are way better.' Deeks handed the suspect to Callen, who let the man to one of the interrogation rooms.

* * *

><p>Deeks took a deep breath. He wasn't sure that this was a wish idea but it was his only idea at the moment. He walked to Hetty's desk. She looked up curiously.<p>

'Yes, mister Deeks?' she asked.

'Umm, I've a question,' he said. Hetty waited for him to go on. 'Do you…can you…tell me what is going on with Kensi?'

'Ah,' Hetty sighed. 'I noticed that she wasn't herself. It is probably this day.' What was with this day, Deeks asked himself.

'I don't follow,' he admitted after some thinking. 'What is it with this day?'

'Today, fourteen years ago her dad was murdered,' Hetty told him. 'And the case is still unsolved. So I suggest you go easy on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, mister Deeks.' Deeks nodded.

'Thank you,' he said and he walked back to the bullpen. He sat down behind his desk. Fourteen years without knowing who killed your father and why he was killed. Deeks knew how close Kensi and her dad had been. It must be hell for her.

'You talked with Hetty,' Kensi concluded.

'I did,' Deeks admitted. 'You want to talk about it?'

'No. There is nothing I can do about it. This day just sucks.' Deeks nodded and he grabbed a dossier that was laying on his desk. Eric came walking downstairs.

'Callen wants you to go to Perretta's house and pick up his kids,' he announced. 'Aines, the suspect, told Callen that he had to get them. Their names are Brandon and Jordan Junior. They're twelve and sixteen years old. I've send the address to your phones.'

'Let's get those kids,' Deeks said and he grabbed his jacket.

* * *

><p>When Deeks and Kensi arrived at Perretta's house they heard someone scream. They both drew their gun and hurried inside. In the kitchen was a teenage boy holdings his knees and screaming. A younger boy was standing in front of him, trying to calm him down.<p>

'Are you Brandon and Jordan Perretta?' Deeks asked. The younger boy nodded.

'I'm Brandon and that is my brother Jordan,' he told them.

'Is he okay?' Kensi asked and she tried to move towards Jordan but Brandon stopped her by grabbing her arm. 'What's wrong?'

'He doesn't like to be touched,' Brandon explained. 'Jordan is autistic. But who are you?' Deeks and Kensi showed their badge.

'Detective Marty Deeks and Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS,' Deeks answered. Brandon's face showed recognition when he heared the agency's name.

'Did something happen to my dad?' he asked worried.

'We don't know yet,' Kensi answered. 'Right now he is missing. We're trying to find him. You two need to come with us.' Brandon looked at Jordan, who had stopped screaming and had put his hands against his ears.

'We can't go,' Brandon said. 'Jordan's episode needs to pass first and I need to grab some stuff for him. Can you one of you watch him?' Kensi nodded and Deeks followed Brandon who grabbed random stuff.

'It looks like you have done this before,' Deeks noted.

'Whenever Jordan needs to go or when we need to go to family when my dad is deployed,' Brandon replied. 'So yeah, you can say I have done this before.' Deeks looked surprised when Brandon packed a CD for learning Dutch.

'The Dutch dialogues calm him down,' Brandon explained. 'I'm ready to go.'

'Alright, let's check on your brother,' Deeks said and they walked back to the kitchen. There was Jordan standing next to Kensi but he avoided every look. Brandon grabbed some stuff from the fridge and cabins. Then he walked to his brother.

'Jordan, these people are NCIS,' he explained slowly. 'We need to go with them to wait for dad to come home. I got you CD so everything is going to be alright.' Jordan slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>The entire ride to the boatshed they had to listen to the Dutch dialogues to keep Jordan from freaking out in the car. Deeks and Kensi were glad when they arrived. It was horrible to listen to those monotone dialogues.<p>

'I'm _so_ glad that is over,' Deeks said relieved.

'I know,' Kensi replied. 'That CD is horrible. The same sentences over and over again.'

'How do you think I feel,' Brandon said as he suddenly stood behind them. 'I have been listening to them for at least ten years.' He opened the car door so Jordan could get out of the car. Deeks and Kensi just looked at each other and they let the boys inside.

'How long are we going to stay here?' Brandon asked while he let his brother to the couch. 'When is my dad coming?'

'We don't know,' Deeks answered.

'Jullie weten ook niets, hè?' Brandon commented and Deeks and Kensi could hear he was annoyed with them. When Brandon saw their confused expressions he smiled. 'I spoke in Dutch, didn't I?' Deeks and Kensi nodded at the same time. Brandon laughed and he sat down beside Jordan. Kensi took out her phone and called Callen.

'Hey Kens, you got the boys?'

'Yes, we have. What is the plan?'

'You and Deeks stay until six and then we will take over.' Kensi and Callen talked some more about how the case was going and Kensi told Callen about the boys.

'Do you want something to drink?' Deeks asked.

'I got drinks for Jordan and I'm fine,' Brandon answered. 'He loves orange juice but freaks out when he only thinks there is pulp in it. He only drinks it from the bottle we got.' Deeks nodded. It was clear that Brandon had done this before. It was like he always took care of his brother.

* * *

><p>Deeks had gotten them lunch but because there was tomato on the sandwich Jordan almost freaked out. Brandon managed to keep him calm by letting him listen to the Dutch CD, which was on his iPod, fortunately for Deeks and Kensi.<p>

'I'm sorry about the sandwich,' Deeks apologized. Brandon shrugged and he took a bit of his own sandwich.

'How could you have known?' he replied. 'Jordan freaks out about all kind of little things. That's why I pack food for him. He will be fine with that.'

'You take good care of your brother,' Kensi said.

'Who else is going to do it?' Brandon asked. 'Our dad is always working and our parents are divorced. She lives in New York. We never see her. So there is no one else than me to take care of Jordan.'

'Must be hard sometimes,' Deeks said.

'Sometimes,' Brandon shrugged. 'I can't go on camp with my class or hang out with my friends 'cause then there is no one to watch Jordan. But he needs me and I'm not leaving him as long as he does.' Deeks and Kensi glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Brandon doesn't want to be like his parents by leaving Jordan alone so he is giving up his childhood.

'My dad is dead, isn't he?' Brandon suddenly stated softly.

'I can't answer that,' Deeks said honestly. 'We're trying to find him.'

'Only death would make him disappear,' Brandon said. 'He isn't a perfect dad but he always comes home after work. He would never leave us.'

'We'll find your dad,' Kensi promised. She wanted to give this boy the closure she never had. And hopefully they would find their dad alive. But the boy was getting closure.

* * *

><p>'Where are Callen and Sam?' Kensi asked nervous and she looked again on her watch. It was already after six. 'Melissa wanted to go home earlier because of some party.'<p>

'Melissa will stay with Damian as long as she has to,' Deeks assured her. 'She isn't leaving him. She probably will wait till a quarter past and then she will call us.'

'You got a kid?' Brandon asked.

'Yeah, a nine-months-old son,' Kensi answered. 'But we have to wait till our colleagues come before we can go home.'

'Why doesn't Deeks stay here so that you can go home?' Brandon asked. 'Or are you together?'

'We live together as friends,' Deeks told him. 'Because of…something that happened in the past...and we have only one car.'

'And we need to wait,' Kensi added.

'I don't want to be a bother,' Brandon said and he sat down at the table. Kensi looked at Deeks who nodded. She walked over to him and she laid her hand on his shoulder.

'You're not a bother,' she said. 'You're a big help with Jordan. Look at him: he is sleeping and you told us he never is this calm anywhere but home. But I think that everywhere you are, is his home. You keep him calm. You're not a bother to anyone.' Tears were forming in Brandon's eyes.

'I just want my dad,' he whispered and he started to cry. Kensi pulled him into a hug.

'Sorry that we're a bit late…' Sam announced as he and Callen walked inside but Deeks stopped them. Brandon tried to be this tough kid so he probably didn't want everyone to see him cry.

* * *

><p>'I feel so sorry for those boys,' Kensi said when Deeks drove them home. 'Especially for Brandon. His life already isn't easy by taking care of Jordan. He is twelve and taking care of his seventeen-year-old brother!'<p>

'Let's just hope we find their dad,' Deeks said. 'I really don't want to be the one to tell Brandon and Jordan that their dad is dead.'

'If he is dead, I want to tell them,' Kensi said determined.

'Did they tell you or did your mom tell you?' Deeks asked. Kensi sighed and she looked out the window.

'My uncle told me,' she answered after some time. 'My mom couldn't tell me and the cops didn't want to.' Deeks parked his car in front of his apartment and they walked to the door. Melissa walked towards them as they walked in.

'Sorry we're late,' Kensi immediately apologized. 'I know you had to go to a party.' paid and some extra money.

'You don't need to give me extra,' Melissa protested and she tried to give the extra money back.

'Because of us you're late for your party,' Kensi said. 'So take the money and have fun on your party.' Melissa smiled.

'Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye.'

'I'll make us some dinner,' Deeks announced and he walked into the kitchen. Kensi walked over the box to pick up Damian.

'Hello, big boy,' she smiled and she kissed him on the cheek like always. 'Did you have fun with Melissa? I bet you did.'

'Me,' Damian said and he clapped his hands. Kensi laughed. He was learning more words every day. She needed to write them down or something, just so they have a memory for later.

* * *

><p>Kensi was rocking Damian softly while she and Deeks were watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Just when the knights who say Ni arrived, Kensi turned to Deeks.<p>

'Ian called...' she mentioned. Deeks nodding while still trying to watch the movie. 'He asked if Damian and I would like to go to the zoo. I said yes.'

'When are you going?' Deeks asked.

'Saturday,' Kensi answered and Deeks paused the movie.

'Saturday?' he repeated and Kensi nodded. 'But we were supposed to go to the park with the four of us. We planned this like a week ago.'

'I'm sorry, Deeks,' Kensi said. 'But Ian already made the arrangements. He has already got tickets.'

'So I just have to forget about the weekend because your boyfriend interfered with our plans?' Deeks asked, getting annoyed.

'Jeez, Deeks, calm down,' Kensi said. 'It is just a Saturday. There will be more of those, you know.'

'What if I already arranged everything?' Deeks asked. 'Why does Ian go first and I go second? 'I looked after Damian each time you went on a date. You said you would make it up to me. That was this Saturday! It was the day you would make up for it!'

'Deeks, stop shouting!' Kensi hissed and she nodded towards Damian. 'He has just fallen asleep.' Deeks got up.

'So when are you going to make up with me?' Deeks asked. 'Or are you going to pay me like Melissa? 'Cause I'm not your baby sitter! I'm your friend!' Damian woke up and started to cry. Kensi tried to sooth him.

'You're happy now?' she asked angrily. 'I don't even want to go to the park anymore! I'm going with Ian and Damian to the zoo! I hate that you're so hateful over Ian! You don't know him!'

'Maybe that is the problem!' Deeks shouted. 'Are your friends not good enough to meet your new boyfriend?'

'You're jealous, aren't you?' Kensi asked. 'Jealous of Ian?'

'I'm not!' Deeks shouted.

'Then why can't you just be happy for me?' Kensi asked and she walked to her bedroom. Right now, she didn't want to be with Deeks any longer.

**TBC  
>Two days ago we did our Exam Stunt and if I may say: It is amazing! We painted a wall pink saying: A6 1011, turned tables upside down, removed tabled and chairs from classrooms and we switched the blue and yellow doors! We were quite busy at our school...and yesterday the rest of the school could see it! A lot of fun!  
>Our rector was in shock when he saw some of it (he hasn't seen the pink wall yet =D)!<br>A6 10/11 is the best!**

**So I'm really happy and had a lot of fun at school (it is their own fault since we have to stay at school till 20:30)!  
>Please review! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!  
>I've rewritten this chapter so many times! And still I'm not satisfied with it. So sorry if this chapter sucks...in my opinion the next chapter is better.<strong>

_Chapter 16_

'Good morning,' Kensi greeted when she and Deeks arrived at the boatshed. She handed Callen and Sam a cup of coffee, which they probably needed badly. Jordan sat on the couch, just like when Deeks and Kensi had left, and Brandon was eating breakfast.

'Great, coffee,' Callen sighed relieved as he took a sip.

'We ran out of coffee four hours ago,' Sam said. 'So this is greatly appreciated.'

'What is the plan for today?' Deeks asked crankily.

'Yesterday it was a grumpy Kensi and now it is a cranky Deeks,' Sam said. 'Something is going on in that house.'

'Nothing is going on,' Kensi said hastily.

'Alright, Kensi, you're staying with the boys today and we will look for Perretta,' Callen told them. 'After we've got more coffee.' The three of them left and Kensi sat down beside Brandon.

'How are you doing?' she asked. Brandon shrugged.

'Okay, I guess,' he said. 'When will my dad come to get us?'

'Soon,' Kensi answered but Brandon looked like he didn't believe her and Kensi also didn't believe herself. Perretta has been missing for two days now and he wouldn't just leave his kids alone for so long.

'I know it is hard,' she continued. 'But I trust Callen, Eric and Sam. If anyone can find your dad it will be them. And when he comes back, you will forget us very soon.'

'I won't forget agent Callen and Hanna,' Brandon said. 'They're like a married couple.' Kensi laughed.

'That's true,' she said.

* * *

><p>'What is going on with you and Kensi?' Sam asked.<p>

'We had a fight last night,' Deeks answered. 'So she is ignoring me and I think that is the best for me for this moment.' Callen and Sam nodded laughing.

'Angry Kensi is very dangerous,' Callen said. 'Maybe you shouldn't even go home tonight. I don't think Hetty would mind if you stay at Ops.'

'What was the fight about?' Sam asked.

'About the fact that she dumped me and Monty for a date with Ian and Damian at the zoo,' Deeks told them. 'We had plans to go to the park this Saturday but the date is also on Saturday…'

'You acted jealous, didn't you?' Sam interrupted. 'You know how much Kensi hates that. Acting jealous is probably as worse as acting worried, if not worse.'

'I maybe acted a little bit jealous,' Deeks said. 'But my problem is Ian. We don't get to meet him. Kensi knows him for three weeks and she said she likes him…oh, I didn't tell you that if she asks…you would expect that we could meet the guy. But no, we don't get to meet him.'

'I think that she wants to be sure before we get to meet him,' Callen said. 'She knows what has happened with Mark…she doesn't want that again. And we're more protective over her regarding men. Kensi hates when we're protective over her. So I get it.'

'I just want to meet the guy,' Deeks said. 'He gets to spend time with Damian…'

'…and Kensi,' Sam added. 'And we all know how you feel about her.'

'Why don't we concentrate on finding Perretta?' Deeks suggested, trying to change the subject.

* * *

><p>'What happened?' Kensi asked Eric over the phone.<p>

'Perretta's house was set on fire,' Eric repeated. 'No one was inside at the time and the fire department could extinguish the fire.'

'Are there any leads?'

'Not much Callen, Deeks and Sam went to see Perretta's ex-wife, hoping that she knows something. I checked his bank records but he hasn't touched his money since he went missing. Nor did he make any calls. He is just gone…disappeared…'

'No one disappears like that. Anything else?'

'Yeah, Hetty wants to know what the boys would like to eat this evening. Apparently she is going to cook for them. Did she ever cook for us? I can't remember…'

'Goodbye Eric,' Kensi said smiling and she hung up. When she turned around, Brandon was standing behind her.

'My dad is great at disappearing,' he told her. 'He goes camping in the woods sometimes when we're with her mom. He can survive for weeks in the woods. He could be there…you should tell Deeks.'

'He, Callen and Sam are with your mom,' Kensi said. 'You'll probably go to her house until your dad's back.'

'But I don't want go to my mom!' Brandon protested.

'You won't need to go,' Kensi heard behind her and as she turned a gun was pointed at her. Kensi pushed Brandon behind her and glanced at Jordan, who was sitting quietly on the couch.

* * *

><p>'Dad!' Brandon shouted happily and he ran into his dad's arms. Perretta held his son tight but he kept his gun pointed at Kensi. Brandon looked up to his dad.<p>

'Dad, she's NCIS,' he told him. 'She was really nice to us.'

'Sir, drop your gun,' Kensi said. 'You don't want to shoot someone in front of your kids. They have been through enough.' Her hand went to her own gun but Perretta only held his gun tighter.

'Hands where I can see them!' he ordered and he turned to Brandon. 'Are you and Jordan okay?' Brandon nodded. Kensi could see from the corner of her eye that Jordan started to rock himself. He was getting anxious.

'How did you find this place, dad?' Brandon asked. 'Callen told me that this was a secret place. No one knew where it was…Callen is also NCIS.'

'I put a tracker in Jordan's iPod,' Perretta explained. 'I know that he always has that thing with him.' Brandon pulled Perretta's hand, which was holding the gun, down.

'Dad, I want to go home,' he said and his lip trembled. Perretta dropped the gun immediately and hugged his son. Kensi grabbed the gun and when it was safely in her hands, she sighed relieved.

'We're going home soon,' Perretta promised his son and he looked at Kensi. 'I'm sorry…it is just…I know people are after me and my family. I just want to take them and disappear…move to Europe or something like that. Brandon, get Jordan.' Brandon walked over to his brother and started to talk.

'We can help you,' Kensi tried but Perretta shook his head violently.

'This is my own mess,' he said. Kensi drew her gun as the door opened and Perretta desperately told his sons to hide. Brandon tried to get Jordan with him but Jordan was only panicking more and Kensi lowered her gun when she saw Callen, Deeks and Sam. They had finally come.

* * *

><p>'I don't believe that she doesn't know anything about the whereabouts of Perretta or her sons,' Sam stated as they walked back to the car. Perretta's ex-wife wasn't very helpful.<p>

'It was like she was waiting for us to go,' Callen said. 'I think she's meeting someone soon and that someone could be Perretta.' Deeks agreed with Callen but before he could say that, his phone vibrated. The caller id showed that it was Kensi. Deeks answered the phone.

'What's up, Kensi?'

'_You don't want to shoot someone in front of your kids. They have been through enough_,' Kensi said in the distance. Deeks signaled Callen and Sam to get in the car and when they were drive to the boatshed.

'_Hands where I can see them...Are you and Jordan okay?_'

'_How did you find this place, dad?_'

'Perretta is at the boatshed!' Deeks said and he wished that Sam drove faster. Perretta was getting his sons, at any costs. 'Can't we go any faster?'

'Deeks, shut up!' Callen said. 'We can't hear what is going on! Left, Sam, left!'

'I know the way,' Sam growled and he turned left. Deeks listened carefully to the phone. That damn iPod of Jordan had had led Perretta to the boatshed. Suddenly the car stopped and Deeks noticed that they had arrived. He got out the car and drew his gun. He got out of the car, leaving his phone, and drew his gun. Callen counted to three and Sam kicked the door in. Jordan started to scream from the couch and Callen, Deeks and Sam walked further inside.

'It's okay,' Kensi said. 'We had a little misunderstanding but Brandon solved it all.' Brandon smiled shyly.

* * *

><p>'I'll get your mom and then we'll go,' Perretta said to Brandon and he stood up to face the team. 'I want my boys to go with me. I can protect them. They'll be fine in Europe. They'll be safe in Europe.'<p>

'But do you want to flee?' Sam asked. 'You will always be on the run. You want that for Brandon and Jordan?' Perretta ran his hands through his hair and he sighed.

'I don't want them to get hurt,' Perretta said. 'I never should have helped that criminal. That is how it all started. You can say whatever you want but I won't change my mind.' He grabbed Jordan's backpack. 'Say goodbye, boys. It is time to leave.' Brandon turned towards Callen, Deeks, Kensi and Sam with a sad expression. Then he hugged them.

'Thank you for finding my dad alive,' he whispered.

'No problem,' Deeks smiled. Brandon walked over to his father and Jordan. Together they walked out of the door.

'He's a great boy,' Kensi said.

'Too bad he'll be running from now on,' Sam said.

'Although, I think Hetty will arrange something,' Callen noted. Deeks, Kensi and Sam had to agree with Callen.

'I say we go home,' Deeks said.

'I don't think so,' Callen said. 'Hetty probably has plenty of paperwork for us which she wants back tomorrow. Let's go to Ops.'

* * *

><p>'Marty, I know it's none of my business,' Melissa began. 'But is everything alright between you and Kensi? I noticed it this morning…' Kensi immediately walked over to Damian to greet him. She had missed her little boy.<p>

'It's fine, Melissa,' Deeks answered. 'We'll see you tomorrow. Here is your money for today. Did everything go okay?'

'Everything went fine,' Melissa answered and she smiled. 'He was making animal sounds all the time. I've no idea where that is coming from but it sounds adorable. I've to go now. See you, Marty.' Deeks grabbed two beers and handed one to Kensi, but she declined.

'I don't feel like drinking beer,' she said. Deeks shrugged and he put the beer on the kitchen counter. He sat down on the couch. Kensi was playing with Damian so Deeks put the TV on, hoping that there was something good on TV.

'I'm going to put Damian to bed,' Kensi said. 'He seems to be tired.' Deeks nodded and he looked at the TV. He had no idea what was on. After some time Kensi came back and she grabbed the beer, before sitting down next to him.

'I thought you didn't feel like drinking beer,' Deeks noted.

'Now I do,' Kensi said. 'So what is on? Any good shows or movies?'

'Nothing special,' Deeks said bored and he looked at Kensi. 'Look I'm sorry about our fight. Can we act normal again? What about avoiding the subject?'

'We're good at avoiding things,' Kensi replied.

'Shall I order some food in?' Deeks asked, to change their subject. He might not like to avoid the Ian subject but he would like it when he and Kensi could act normal.

* * *

><p>'Good morning, beautiful,' Ian said smiling as Kensi walked over to his car with Damian. He kissed her before she strapped Damian in the car seat. 'Are you two ready for a day at the zoo?'<p>

'Oh, Damian is definitely ready,' Kensi answered. 'It's like he knows where we're going. He is making animal sounds, non-stop. Really annoying.' Ian laughed.

'Well, at the zoo you won't notice the difference,' he said and he started the motor.

About half an hour they arrived at the zoo. It was still early but there already were children running to every cage. Ian got the stroller out the trunk as Kensi unstrapped Damian. She put him in the stroller and their day at the zoo could start.

'It's nice to see Damian again,' Ian said and he wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist as they walked to the seals' cage. Damian was looking around him all the time. Everything was new and different to him. There was so much to see for the little boy. He especially loved the monkeys. Each time Kensi and Ian tried to leave, Damian would start to whimper.

'I always thought that a dog was Damian's favorite animal,' Kensi said as they watched an orangutan swing from tree to tree. 'I guess I was wrong.'

'Well, monkeys are super fun animals with their long arms,' Ian said. 'And they look human. Before you know it Damian wants to swing from tree to tree.' Kensi laughed. Ian pulled her closer and he kissed her cheek. Kensi turned her head and she kissed him. Ian had given them an amazing day.

* * *

><p>Damian was sleeping in Kensi's arms and Kensi was leaning against Ian chest with a blanket around them. They were the only one on the beach. The sun was going down, turning the sky orange. It was a perfect night. Kensi felt happy like this. Ian kissed her neck.<p>

'I had an amazing day,' he whispered softly between the kisses in her neck.

'So did I,' Kensi replied. 'I believe Damian also had a great time. He never falls asleep this easily. He loved the zoo.'

'He made the cutest animal sounds,' Ian noted. 'And he knew so many sounds.' Ian took her hand in his and kissed it softly. Kensi sighed. She wished she could stay like this forever. That nothing would change. No more work, no worries. Just her, Ian and Damian on the beach. Only it never could stay this way…

'Kensi, I need to tell you something,' Ian said and Kensi turned her head so she could look at his face, which was very serious. Kensi swallowed and she started to get nervous. It could never stay like this…

'I love you,' Ian said. 'Maybe it's but I really mean it, Kensi. I love you and I love Damian.' Kensi smiled. That only made this day more perfect.

'I love you too,' she said and she kissed him.

**TBC  
><strong>**I've never been to the zoo in LA. I got all of the information about the zoo from their site.**

**This morning I was woken up by my parents and sister with a breakfast in bed. They did it because tomorrow my finals start. I got amazing parents and sister (also because ****she checks this story everytime. I know it can be annoying XD)******

**I can't believe I'm already at chapter 16! Never thought that I would write this many chapters and there are more to come. Thank you everyone who is reading this and the ones who review me make me happy ! So please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!  
>This chapter is bit of a filler but I like it. In the next chapter we'll get back to business.<strong>

_Chapter 17_

Kensi was glad when she could lay in her bed. The day had been amazing but also very tiring. Damian was sleeping in his crib and it was quiet in the room. Really quiet. It was too quiet for Kensi's liking and she started to think. She knew Ian for a month now and it felt great but _was_ it great? Ian had told her that he loved her and she had told him the same. She had meant it. She really did love Ian. Damian also seemed to love Ian. She could trust Damian's judgment, right? Her son liked Callen, Deeks, Eric and Sam. That meant that he had a good judgment, right?

Kensi sighed and she got out of bed. She needed to stop this. Why wouldn't she accept that everything was great? Was it because she thought she didn't deserve happiness after Mark? She walked out the door and looked out over the park in front of the apartment. There was a chilly breeze and Kensi shivered.

'What are you doing outside, Kens?' Deeks asked and Kensi turned her head. He was also standing outside, looking over the park.

'I couldn't sleep,' she answered. 'You got the same problem?'

'Yeah,' Deeks answered and he handed her his jacket. She thanked him and put it on.

'It's a beautiful night to be awake,' Kensi said, trying to get something positive out of them being awake on this hour. Deeks nodded slowly.

'Why can't you sleep?' he asked. 'I thought you had a great day?' Kensi looked at him with an annoyed look. He had promised to let it go.

'I don't mean it like that,' Deeks said quickly. 'But normally you don't have trouble sleeping after a great day, only after a bad day. So why can't you sleep?'

'I keep thinking,' Kensi answered. 'It's going great between me and Ian but I'm not sure. I always start to doubt when things are great…'

'That's probably your fear of commitment,' Deeks noted. 'You need to ignore that. If things go great, they go great and probably will keep going great.' Kensi smiled.

'You're talking wise words about my relationship with Ian,' she said. 'I never thought that that would happen.' Deeks smiled weakly.

'I just want you to be happy,' he explained. 'And you're happy with him…and like I told you: I've got lots of wise words but I only use them with special people.'

* * *

><p>'They've worked it out,' Callen noted as he, Eric and Sam watched Deeks and Kensi from the balcony at Ops. 'Or at least, they're talking again.'<p>

'Who do you think started to talk first?' Eric said. 'I bet it's Deeks. He always tries to talk. He talks a lot.' Callen and Sam looked at him. 'I talk because I'm surrounded by computers all day. I've an excuse.'

'Alright,' Sam said. 'And I think you're right. Kensi's very good at the silent treatment. If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't talk.'

'I think they agreed to avoid the Ian subject,' Callen told them. Sam and Eric immediately nodded. That had to be it. Otherwise Deeks and Kensi wouldn't be talking already. They watched how Kensi sighed when Deeks said something.

'But she's still annoyed with Deeks,' Eric said. 'She does that when I start to talk about computers at the wrong moments.'

'She pretends to be annoyed,' Callen corrected. 'If she's really annoyed she would have walked away. She actually is agreeing with him.' Sam laughed.

'If only Deeks knew that,' he said. Suddenly Deeks and Kensi looked up and Callen, Sam and Eric quickly went their separate ways.

'What were they doing there?' Kensi asked Deeks curiously. Deeks looked at her with a blank expression.

'I've absolutely no idea,' he said. 'But apparently it was something funny 'cause they were laughing…'

'Where they observing us?' Kensi asked. Deeks shook his head.

'They wouldn't dare,' he answered. 'Would they?'

* * *

><p>The team's day had been filled with paperwork, more paperwork and even more paperwork. They had never filled in so much paperwork before. They couldn't even remember what they had filled in. All they knew was that it had been a lot.<p>

But it had been a good day. Deeks hadn't minded the paperwork at all. He and Kensi had been joking and bantering like always. That felt good. Nothing was wrong between them.

'Who is coming for some drinks?' Callen asked.

'Your treat?' Sam asked.

'Why not?' Callen answered. 'It has been a long day and I need a beer and someone to talk to.' Sam and Eric accepted the offer but Deeks and Kensi declined.

'We got a babysitter who needs to be relieved,' Kensi explained. 'Melissa needs time for herself after a day with Damian and Monty.'

'I believe she sometimes starts to talk like Damian,' Deeks added. 'That is a sign that she's spending too much time with him.' They said their goodbyes to the rest and they drove home.

'I'm making you dinner,' Kensi announced. 'So what would you like to eat?' Deeks thought about it while he opened the door.

'Can you make jambalaya?' he asked.

'Of course,' Kensi said. Melissa greeted them. 'Melissa, are you staying for dinner? I'm making jambalaya.' Melissa looked at Deeks, who smiled.

'I would love to,' she answered. 'But I need to call my dad first. You don't want him to worry about where I am. I might be twenty-two but if I'm a half hour late, he'll call the police. He is a little bit overprotective and that is your fault, Marty.' Deeks looked up in surprise.

'What did I do?' he asked and then he smiled. 'The stories about my work?' Melissa nodded smiling. That was exactly what she meant. Who tells a father about kidnapping cases of young girls when that father has a daughter?

* * *

><p>'Thank you for the great food, Kensi,' Melissa said after the dinner.<p>

'No problem,' Kensi smiled. 'You take such good care of Damian. I can make you dinner in return.' Her father hit the horn again and Melissa walked over to the car. Her father had insisted that he would pick her up. Not that Deeks had let Melissa walk home alone. When the car had left the street Kensi walked back inside. Deeks was standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

'Hey, I made you dinner for making up for all the nights that you watch Damian,' Kensi said and she grabbed the towel. 'So I'm also doing the dishes. I have to make up after all.' Deeks smiled and he took the towel back.

'The dinner was enough,' he said. 'I had a great time and when we do the dishes together it will be a lot faster.'

'Fine,' Kensi gave in. After all, Deeks was right. Ten minutes later they were finished. Just in time to get to Damian as he woke up. Both of them stood next to Damian's crib. He had only lost his pacifier but now that his mommy and his uncle Deeks were standing beside him, Damian didn't want to go to sleep again.

'_I have got a thousand kisses in my head_,' Kensi sang hoping that Damian would fall asleep. Normally it worked perfectly. '_And if you want them – come quickly. They are all for you – a promise is a promise. Because I love you so much. A kiss on your cheek, a kiss on your hair, kiss to say: we belong…I have got a thousand kisses in my head_.' Kensi looked up when she heard Deeks singing too and she smiled. '_And if you want them – come quickly. They are all for you – a promise is a promise. Because I love you so much. A kiss on your cheek, a kiss on your hair, kiss to say: we belong…_' Together they continued to sing for Damian and the little boy fell asleep after singing the song for seventh time. Deeks and Kensi walked quietly out of the room.

'We did a good job,' Deeks whispered and Kensi nodded. She still had to come over the fact that Deeks started to sing with her. He had sung it so sweetly. Like only a father would do for his child.

* * *

><p>'Damian, get back here!' Kensi said. Damian was crawling towards Deeks' bedroom and he was very fast. Just in time Kensi could pick him up. Damian began to wail and struggle in Kensi's arms.<p>

'Calm down,' Kensi sighed and she walked back to their bedroom where Damian had fled from. Hetty had told them yesterday not to come in unless she called them in. So they had the day off. Only Damian had to spoil it. He was fully awake at half past six and of course that meant that Kensi had to get up too.

'Dee!' Damian yelled. Kensi put him on the bed and held him so that he didn't crawl of the bed. She gave him one of his toys to play with but he threw it of the bed.

'Please, Damian, Deeks is still sleeping,' Kensi told him as she put him once again back in front of her. 'You can play later today with him.' She lifted him up. 'I'll get you something to eat.'

'Wak,' Damian babbled and he moved his little legs. Kensi put him on his feet and held him tight. Together they moved very slowly to the kitchen, where Deeks was standing. Damian became enthusiastic and he tried to walk faster. But his little legs couldn't keep up and he had fallen on his face if Kensi hadn't held him. From the shock Damian started to cry.

'Is he okay?' Deeks asked worried. Damian started to struggle again and reached for Deeks.

'He is fine,' Kensi answered relieved. 'But I don't know what is going on with him. He tried to crawl to your room several times this morning and he got crazy when he saw you.'

'I can understand,' Deeks joked. 'I'm the best godfather in the world, aren't I Damian?'

'Yeh!' Damian said clapping his hands. Deeks smirked at Kensi, who rolled with her eyes. But Deeks could see a little smile forming.

* * *

><p>'Do we need milk? Bread?' Deeks asked as they drove to the supermarket. 'I know we need beer and diapers, lots of diaper. 'Cause a certain little man uses a lot of diapers.' Deeks looked over his shoulder to Damian, who was playing happily with his feet.<p>

'Deeks, I got a list,' Kensi said and she held up a paper. 'Now shut up and let me concentrate on the road.'

'Oh, someone lost a sock,' Deeks announced.

'Stop looking at him all the time,' Kensi said. 'We can put the sock on later. Just help me find a parking spot.' Deeks looked out of the window and pointed to a spot. But just when they wanted to park, a driver cut them off and parked his car in their spot.

'Asshole,' Kensi hissed.

'We got a baby on board,' Deeks joked but Kensi didn't think it was funny. It was crowded at the supermarket and it took some time to find another spot. To make it even harder, Damian began to struggle when they tried to put him in the stroller.

'Damian, now it's enough,' Kensi said seriously and it worked. Damian calmed down and they could go into the supermarket. Deeks couldn't help to look around. Kensi had met Ian here so maybe he was here now also.

'Deeks, can you put the pasta in the cart?' Kensi asked. 'Then I'll try to get Damian to let go of the other pack of pasta.' Deeks did what Kensi asked. As he saw Kensi asking Damian for the pasta, he was glad it wasn't 'Let's make it hard for Deeks'-day.

'Next time, Damian is staying home,' Kensi said when they finally got home after a long time in the supermarket. 'He was never this much trouble.' Damian was smiling in his car seat. It looked like he had a great day.

'Be a little bit nicer to mommy, Damian,' Deeks advised the boy when he took him out of the car seat. 'Mommy is the one that you should keep as your friend. She gives you bananas.'

'Ba, ba!' Damian exclaimed. Bananas had become Damian's favorite food and if Kensi and Deeks didn't watch him, the little boy would try to get more bananas. Kensi took Damian over from Deeks.

'I'm going to put him to bed,' she said. 'He must be tired after such a day.'

'Alright, I'll walk Monty,' Deeks said. ''Cause I'm afraid he'll pee in the house like last week when we got home a little bit too late…'

'Don't even talk about that,' Kensi said. 'You quickly went to walk with him, leaving me to clean it….you know, I think I'm going to sleep with Damian. This day was also very tiring for me.' Deeks nodded and he called for Monty, who came running tail wagging towards him.

'Come on, boy,' Deeks said. 'We're going to walk and check out nice girls.' Kensi laughed.

'You do that,' she said. 'One word of advice, count the numbers of their phone number. And don't be sad when Monty get more girls. They love dogs.'

'Very funny, Deeks said and he left for the park with Monty following.

**TBC  
>Today my finals start so if I don't post anything for the next two weeks: that is my excuse. But I probably will post new chapters, at least this week.<br>Just a indication of how the exam Dutch went: there are already more than 8000 complaints xD. We got our own complaints organisation in the Netherlands. They will have two very busy weeks!  
>Please review. They make me happy =D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**About two weeks have past since the last chapter.**

_Chapter 18_

'Where is Damian's damn diaper bag?' Kensi asked while searching for the stupid thing. Deeks held it up and Kensi snatched it out of his hands. As she looked around again, Deeks held up Damian's bottle.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Kensi, when did you have in mind to dress Damian?' Deeks asked, nodding to the boy who was still in his pajamas. Kensi sighed frustrated and she sat down on the couch. Deeks had to suppress his laugh. Kensi stared at Damian for a while and then she picked him up.

'What can I do?' Deeks asked. 'Do I need to pack his diaper bag? 'Cause only a bottle doesn't seem enough for a weekend.'

'If you could do that,' Kensi said. Deeks away grabbed the bag straight and started to fill it with the necessary things. Kensi went to the bedroom and tried to dress Damian in record time. Only Damian didn't like to lie still on the dresser so he began to roll over.

'Damian, lie still,' Kensi said. 'We're going to see Aunt Gabriela so you need to get dressed. You don't want to visit your great aunt in you pajamas.'

'Kensi, I packed the diaper bag,' Deeks announced. 'Anything else I need to do?' He smiled as he saw Kensi trying to dress Damian.

'Yeah, you can put on his pants while I hold him still,' Kensi answered. Deeks quickly grabbed the pants and put them on.

'And that's how it's done,' Deeks said and Kensi let go of Damian.

'I so hope I'm not the only mother with problems to get her child dressed,' she sighed.

'You aren't,' Deeks told her. 'There are over ten forums discussing dressing problems. I can tell you that Damian is easy. One of the mothers has a kid who starts biting when she even mentions the word 'dressed'…I shouldn't know this, right?' Kensi laughed.

'No, I don't think so,' she said. 'I think you're the only man checking those forums.'

'They're very useful,' Deeks said. 'Everything I know in regards of Damian I know because of those forums…that is even weirder, right?' Kensi nodded and they started to laugh. Then she grabbed the last stuff.

'We need to go,' she said.

* * *

><p>'Kensi!' the older woman exclaimed and she pulled Kensi into a bone crushing hug. 'You're finally here and you're looking so good. Oh and my little boy!' Gabriela reached for Damian and took the boy in her arms. 'He is so handsome.'<p>

'He really is,' Kensi smiled. 'Gabby, this is Ian, my boyfriend.' Ian extended his hand to shake hers but Gabriela pulled him immediately in a hug. Kensi quickly took over Damian, before he could be crushed.

'Great to meet you,' she said enthusiastic. 'You're a very handsome man too. My Kensi knows how to choose her men. Come inside, I got tea for everyone.'

'She is nice,' Ian whispered at Kensi, who smiled.

'She is a special woman,' she told him. Ian smiled and he took her hand in his.

'Are you getting married?' Gabriela asked when she put the tea down. ''Cause I love a good wedding…and wedding cake. That reminds me; I got some cake for us. Is it okay if Damian gets some cake, too?'

'You can try if he likes it,' Kensi answered. 'But just a small piece.' Gabriela nodded and she left for the kitchen. Ian looked at the many pictures on the wall.

'Damian looks a lot like you in this picture,' he pointed. Kensi stood next to him and smiled weakly. It was a picture of her as a baby with her parents.

'Yeah, he kind of does,' she said with a sad tone. Ian picked up on it immediately and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Your parents would be proud of you,' he whispered in her ear. 'You're an amazing mom for Damian.' Kensi laid her head on his shoulder.

'Sometimes it is hard that they'll never meet Damian,' she said and she could feel a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed. She wasn't going to cry. Ian softly rubbed her back.

'Moom, up!' Damian exclaimed, pulling the attention back to him. He reached for Kensi and she picked him up.

'Look, that are your grandparents,' Kensi pointed. 'And that is young Aunt Gabriela with your grandmother. Don't they look nice?' A bang from the kitchen pulled their attention from the pictures.

'Everything alright, Aunt Gabby?' Kensi shouted.

'Yes, darling, everything is fine,' Gabriela answered and she walked in with a tray. 'I'm just old and not everything functions like it should. But here is the tea and cake.'

* * *

><p>Deeks looked around in the room. He had just finished dinner but he had nothing to clean since Damian wasn't here to throw food on the floor. Monty was laying on the couch with a sad face. He couldn't enjoy his people's meal like he was used to. Deeks got up, grabbed a beer and sat down next to the dog. Monty laid his head on Deeks' lap.<p>

'I know it, buddy,' Deeks sighed and he took a sip of his beer. 'I miss them too.' He stroked Monty.

'What are we going to do tonight?' Deeks asked the dog. Maybe he could call Callen, Eric or Sam to see if they were busy. He grabbed his phone and tried to reach them, but every time he got voice mail. Apparentely everyone was doing something on this Saturday night. Only Deeks was sitting on his couch all alone, with just his dog as company. Deeks sighed again and dook another sip of his beer.

'We're just going to make our own party, Monty.'

* * *

><p>That night Kensi couldn't sleep. It was the first time she slept with Ian in one bed and it felt weird and good at the same time. She loved laying in his arms but somehow she thought about Deeks, how he had held her held when she had a bad night. She didn't want to think about Deeks right now. She was in the arms of the man she loved and she thought about her partner. Kensi turned around to see Ian's face. He was asleep and she stroked his cheek.<p>

'Trouble sleeping?' he whispered suddenly and Kensi shocked. Ian smiled and he opened his eyes. 'I'm a light sleeper.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Kensi whispered. Ian stroked her shoulder.

'Not a problem,' he whispered. 'So tell me, why can't you sleep?'

'I don't know,' she lied. 'But somehow I can't. Maybe it's being in this house again. I haven't slept her for a long time. Or it's because **I'm **laying in bed for the first time with you…I don't know.'

'It is all new for you,' Ian whispered. 'It is confusing you.'

'Yeah, but I don't want to be confused,' Kensi replied. 'I love you, so why am I confused? I should be happy and able to sleep. I want this to work!'

'That is probably it,' Ian said. 'You want this to work. That confuses you. On one side you want to enjoy and on the other side you want to be sure. And it isn't working that Deeks is acting in the way that he is acting. But he is just worried and probably wants this to work as well because he wants you to happy…'

'He did say that,' Kensi admitted. 'And I want to be happy too but I keep thinking about him.' Ian nodded and he kissed her hand.

'I understand but I would never do something like that,' he promised her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Kensi said and she kissed Ian. Maybe she had to push all her worries away and just live by the moment.

* * *

><p>'Kensi!' Gabriela yelled and Kensi immediately was awake. She hurried downstairs to see why her aunt needed her. Gabriela was standing in the kitchen, still wearing her rob andcurlers in her hair.<p>

'What's wrong?' Kensi asked worried to see her aunt like this.

'Those damn street kids are in my garden!' Gabriela growled. 'Can't you do something about it? Like saying that you're a cop?'

'Why don't you call the police if they're bothering you?' Kensi asked. 'I can't do anything about them, because I'm not a cop.'

'Maybe saying that you're a Special Agent works even better,' Gabriela said.

'I _am_ a Special Agent,' Kensi said. 'But have it your way, I'll talk with them.' When she wanted to step outside, Gabriela grabbed her arm.

'I hope not that you're planning to talk with them wearing that,' she said. Kensi looked down and noticed that she was wearing her pajamas.

'Alright, I'll get dressed and go talk with them,' Kensi rephrased.

'Hurry up, before they're gone,' Gabriela pushed. Kensi hurried back upstairs. She smiled as she heard Gabriela yell. 'I got a Special Agent in house!'

'Everything okay?' Ian asked. 'Why are you smiling?'

'Because my aunt is a bit crazy,' she answered. 'Now I've to get dressed and talk to some teenagers as a Special Agent.'

The weather was great and Gabriela, Kensi and Ian were sitting in the garden. Damian was playing with some ball that the kid next door had accidently thrown in Gabriela's garden.

'You want some more coffee?' Gabriela asked and she was ready to pour some more coffee in Ian's mug.

'No thank you, Miss Blye, I had enough,' Ian denied politely. Gabriela smiled.

'You can call me Gabriela or Gabby,' she said. 'Or even aunt…although that would be a bit weird since I just met you. Just call me Gabriela or Gabby.' Kensi listened embarrassed to what her aunt was saying. But Ian seemed to like the woman.

'Well Gabriela, I have to say: you make delicious bread,' Ian said. 'Except for my mother's bread, I have to add.'

'Always say that your mother's bread is the best,' Gabriela smiled. 'Your parents raised you pretty well. You're a perfect man for my Kensi.' Kensi could feel that she began to blush and she never blushed.

'Aunt Gabby, are there more strawberries?' she asked, hoping that Gabriela would go to the kitchen to get them. Unfortunately she didn't get the hint.

'In the kitchen, dear,' she answered. Kensi sighed and she got up. How could she get Gabriela away from Ian? Before she would tell stories about when Kensi was a kid. 'Cause Gabriela knew a lot of embarrassing stories.

* * *

><p>'How is it going with you?' Gabriela asked when Ian was putting Damian to bed and she finally had some alone time with her niece.<p>

'It's going fine,' Kensi answered.

'Fine?' Gabriela asked. 'You know how I think about the word fine. It doesn't mean anything.'

'I'm still living with Deeks,' Kensi told her. 'Damian can sometimes frustrate me. He is exploring my boundaries and that can be hard. But Deeks helps me a lot. I'm working fully again and that is going good.' Gabriela smiled and she patted Kensi's knee.

'I'm really glad to hear that,' she said. 'And that phase with Damian will pass. It will only take eighteen years.'

'That is one way to reassure me,' Kensi smiled.

'Damian is almost asleep,' Ian said when he got back and he gave Kensi a kiss and the baby phone. Kensi heard Damian babble a bit before it faded into his even breathing.

'I wished you could stay longer,' Gabriela said. 'It's been too long since we saw each other. Probably not since Damian's birth…that means nine months! Next time I'm coming, whether you're ready for it or not. I need to see you more often.'

'Don't worry, Gabby,' Kensi said. 'Next time you can come to us. Then you can watch Damian while I work.'

'Don't think I won't do that,' Gabriela said with a serious face. Kensi didn't doubt that. If her aunt had something in her mind, no one could stop her.

* * *

><p>'Are you okay?' Ian asked when Kensi hadn't spoken the time they were driving back. Kensi took a deep breath and she nodded.<p>

'I wanted to stay longer,' she said. 'Gabriela has always been there for me after my mom left and after my dad died. This visit made me realize how much I've missed her.' Ian stroked Kensi's arm.

'It's hard when you can't be with your family all the time,' he said and Kensi immediately felt sorry for him. She could still see her aunt, Ian had lost his daughter. 'But your aunt is great and you were right, she is a special woman. How did it end with the teenagers?'

'I told them to move and they did,' Kensi told him. 'They were absolutely no trouble. I think my aunt sees things that aren't there.'

'Too bad,' Ian said. 'It would have been better if you were called out of bed that earlier for something useful. I missed you.' He gave her a quick kiss.

'Just watch the road, mister,' Kensi smiled. 'I would like to stay out of the hospital for a long time. You need to take a right here and the next left.'

'So when can I see you again?' Ian asked smiling.

'I don't know,' Kensi said smiling. 'When would you like to see me? The next left!'

'Tomorrow morning,' Ian answered and he parked the car in front of Deeks apartment. He looked at Kensi and he took her hand. 'Kensi, will you move in with me?'

**TBC  
>Somehow I even write more when I have exams. So you're lucky.<br>Please review =D **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

_Chapter 19_

'He asked you to move in with him?' Callen asked in disbelieve. 'What did you answer?' Kensi was sitting with Callen and Sam in the bullpen. They had asked about her weekend at her aunt and she had to tell about Ian's proposal.

'I didn't answer,' Kensi told them. 'I began to stutter…and nothing happened. He's giving me time to think about it.'

'But what did you want to answer?' Sam asked.

'My first thought was NO, but then it was yes,' Kensi answered. 'I really don't know. I love him but isn't it too soon to move in with him? It has been five weeks! And what about Deeks? He is already jealous as it is. How will he react when I tell him I'm moving in with Ian? I mean: he had a party with Monty this weekend.' Callen and Sam looked in disbelieve at Kensi. 'No joke,' she assured them.

'First of all, Deeks is a good friend of yours,' Sam began. 'But this is your decision. You need to think about you and Damian. Do you want to live with him?'

'I don't know,' Kensi sighed. 'Why can't it be easy and stay like it was?'

'Because he loves you,' Sam answered and Callen nodded in agreement.

'But I need to give him an answer,' Kensi said. 'And I can't let him wait forever. What if it doesn't work out? What if he can't take mess? I'm not good at cleaning. Deeks can deal with it, but what if Ian can't?'

'Why don't you try it for a week?' Callen suggested. 'To see how it goes. If it doesn't work out you go back to Deeks or get your own apartment and if it works out, it works out.' Kensi smiled and she nodded.

'That is a good idea,' she said. 'In fact that is a _great_ idea. Thanks Callen.' She quickly left the bullpen.

'You should watch less talk shows,' Sam noted. Callen looked at him.

'This didn't come from a talk show,' he replied. 'It was my own idea.'

* * *

><p>It seemed like Callen and Sam were acting nicer towards him, Deeks noticed. They didn't say anything when he winced because he got a paper cut. Sam even handed him a band-aid. Deeks didn't trust them like this.<p>

'What is up with you two?' he asked. 'Did you break my stuff?' Callen and Sam shook their heads.

'Just being nice,' Sam said. 'But we can change that if you want…we just wanted to spare you now that you're badly wounded.' Deeks grimaced.

'You can go back to being nice,' he mumbled. 'Much better. Where is Kens, by the way?' As he stood up, Callen and Sam got up too. Deeks looked suspiciously at them.

'Deeks, you need to look at this,' Callen said quickly and he held up a paper. Deeks walked over to him and read the paper.

'You want me to know that one of your aliases spent twenty dollars on some candy?' he asked confused. Callen looked surprised and he glanced at the paper.

'Must have given you the wrong one' he said and he began to search through his papers. 'Sam, you know what paper I mean, right?' Sam nodded and he began also to search his desk.

'Maybe it's on my desk,' he said.

'What are you guys looking for?' Kensi asked when she got back in the bullpen. Deeks noticed the smile on her face.

'How did it work out?' Callen asked curiously.

'It worked out fine,' Kensi answered. Deeks glanced from Kensi to Callen and back to Kensi. As he glanced at Sam, he knew that Sam knew what was going on.

'Are you going to tell me what worked out fine?' Deeks asked, almost shouting. He couldn't handle being left out.

'Ian and I are moving in with each other,' Kensi announced and Deeks looked at her in shock. How could that be fine?

* * *

><p>'Deeks, it is only for a week,' Kensi whispered loudly at him. He had pulled her into the little area with the couch and chairs. 'Well, if it doesn't work out…if it works out it might be forever. But that isn't what…'<p>

'Shouldn't you have told me first?' Deeks wanted to know. 'You still remember that we live together, right?'

'I know that,' Kensi replied. 'But that wasn't going to last forever, Deeks and you knew that. You really expected that Damian and I would live with you all the time? Sooner or later we were going to move out.'

'Yeah and you choose sooner over later,' Deeks mumbled disappointed. 'And what about Damian?'

'What about Damian?' Kensi asked surprised.

'Well, is he ever going to stay with me again?' Deeks asked. 'In the weekends, for example?' Kensi couldn't believe that he was saying that.

'You want a visiting arrangement for my son?' she asked. 'He is my son! Not yours! What right gives you to ask for a visiting arrangement?'

'Maybe because I've spent more time with him than his real dad!' Deeks shouted and when he said the last word he regretted saying it. Kensi looked in shock at him.

'That doesn't make you his dad,' she said softly and she walked away. Deeks wanted to go after her but Sam stopped her.

'You messed up, Deeks,' he said. Deeks sighed. As if he didn't know that without Sam telling him that. She didn't even yell at him and he seen some glistering in her eyes. She was about to cry…he had made her cry.

* * *

><p>Tears were rolling over her face and she desperately tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. Kensi had never expected Deeks to say something like that. She never expected him to go that low.<p>

Maybe she was this upset because Deeks was right. He has spent more time with Damian than Mark. She should have realized that before she told him that she was moving in with Deeks. But it was low of Deeks to say, or better shout, it like that. The whole freaking building heard him say that.

'Anything I can do, Miss Blye?' Hetty asked as she stood beside Kensi.

'Not much,' she answered. 'Deeks is just being Deeks.'

'That didn't give him the right to say something like that,' Hetty told her. 'Mister Deeks cares a lot about you and Damian. That's why he reacted in the way he did. He never meant to hurt you with it.'

'But he did,' Kensi said. 'Ever since I live with Deeks it's going downhill. We keep fighting about things and I don't want that to mess up our partnership or friendship.'

'It isn't going downhill since you live with Mister Deeks, Miss Blye,' Hetty said. 'Otherwise I would have found an apartment for you.' With those words Hetty left. Somehow every talk Kensi had with Hetty made her think. Even when she just wanted it to be simple.

Of course Hetty was right. They had been fighting since she knew Ian. She heard footsteps and as she looked up, she saw Callen coming towards her. When she saw his worried face, the tears were coming again and Callen pulled her in a hug.

* * *

><p>Deeks hurried towards Hetty as she came back from talking with Kensi. Hetty held her hand up to make him stop.<p>

'How is she?' Deeks asked. 'Did you tell her that I didn't mean it?'

'But you did mean it, Mister Deeks,' Hetty replied. 'And Kensi knows that. I suggest you leave her alone for a while. Now, go back to work.' Hetty walked back to her desk and left Deeks alone with his worries. He had to feel the consequents of his comment, whether he really felt that way or not.

Deeks sat down behind his desk but he didn't grab any paperwork. He just sat there, staring at a little dent in the wood. He could feel eyes glaring at him from his left. Callen and Sam might have accepted him but Kensi was like their sister and no one messed with their sister. So Deeks was screwed. His only hope was Hetty who would tell them to go easy on him. But Deeks felt like he deserved it.

Deeks heard footsteps coming towards him and Sam's chair scrapped over the floor as he got up. Deeks looked up and saw Callen standing in front of him and Sam at his left.

'This is an intervention,' Callen said. 'You need to stop acting like this. Kensi was right. Damian isn't your son. He is your godson. But Kensi realize [realizes] that you care a lot about Damian and she is fine with it if Damian stays with you from time to time. Only if you never say anything like that again.'

'That is our condition,' Sam said. 'And you need to know we'll always choose Kensi's side, never yours.'

'That said: we also don't like the idea of Kensi and Ian living together,' Callen admitted. 'But Gabby likes him so he's okay.'

'You know the aunt?' Deeks asked.

'I've met her several times,' Callen said. 'She called me when Kensi had left with Ian. She told me that he was very polite and nice looking…'

'She even asked when they were going to get married,' Sam added. 'That really means she likes him. And Kensi must really like Ian if she's willing to take him to Gabby. She didn't take me before we had worked three years together.'

'Me after five,' Sam said. 'And you, Deeks?'

'After one year,' he answered slowly. Callen and Sam nodded.

'Kensi cares a lot about you,' Callen said. 'That is why she's so upset. She doesn't want to fight with her best friend.'

* * *

><p>It was silent when Deeks arrived at his apartment. No sounds of Damian laughing or Kensi talking. Hetty had sent her home earlier. Deeks walked into the living room and he saw Melissa sitting on the couch.<p>

'What are you still doing here?' Deeks asked confused. 'Where are Kensi and Damian?' Melissa gestured him to be silent.

'Damian had a busy day,' she told him. 'We went to the park and when it was time for dinner, he almost fell asleep in his high chair. So he's already asleep.' 'And Kensi?' Deeks asked. Melissa began to nervously play with her hair.

'I really don't like saying this but she left,' she said. 'She told me to tell you that she was with Ian. Because Damian was asleep she let him sleep. She will pick him up tomorrow. She also said that I didn't need to come back here anymore.'

'Of course you do,' Deeks said. 'Who else is babysitting Damian?'

'No, said coming here,' Melissa repeated. 'I'm still babysitting Damian. Only at Ian's place, of which she'll text me the address tomorrow.' Deeks stared at Melissa. Kensi had just left. She hadn't said anything. She hadn't even left a note. She just told Melissa what to tell him.

'I'm sorry, Deeks,' Melissa said. Deeks dropped his bag and jacket on the floor and he walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer, put it back and grabbed the tequila.

'You want some too?' he asked.

'I don't drink,' Melissa said. 'Also a thing that my father doesn't like because of you. You want me to stay a bit longer? To make sure you don't empty the whole bottle?' Deeks looked at the tequila bottle that was half full.

'You don't need to,' Deeks said. 'I got my buddy Monty with me and Damian is sleeping in the bedroom. I'm not that stupid.'

'I'm calling my dad,' Melissa decided. 'Maybe he can talk with you.'

* * *

><p>Ian's apartment was different from Deeks. First of all, the floor wasn't covered in toys and secondly Ian had pictures of his family on the wall. Deeks had no pictures of his family, not one. The picture of a cute baby dressed in a pink dress drew Kensi's attention.<p>

'That is my baby girl Lily,' Ian said with a sad smile. 'Kensi, I'm really glad that you decided to move in with me, even it's only for a week. 'Cause I've the feeling it's going to work.' Kensi sat down next to him and she leaned against his chest.

'I hope so,' she said. Ian started to play with her hair. It was nice to just lay here with Ian. No fighting, no thinking about all that has happened. Just her and Ian. It had been quite some time since she felt this way.

Ian leant over and he kissed her. The kiss was slowly and an invitation for more. Kensi looked in Ian's eyes and she saw determination. He waited for her to kiss him and she wanted to kiss him badly. This time when their lips touched, it was more passionate.

'Shouldn't we move to the bedroom?' Kensi asked when they pulled apart to catch their breath. Ian stood up and he took her hand. Slowly he pulled her towards the bedroom and Kensi laughed.

* * *

><p>Kensi couldn't hear a sound when she woke up. It was quiet and Kensi had woken up by herself. That hadn't happened in a long time. Normally Damian would wake her up or when Monty barked loudly as he wanted attention. But now Kensi was laying in the arms of the man she loved and it was a morning she could get used to.<p>

'Good morning,' Ian smiled when he saw she was awake. She carefully stretched.

'What time it?' she asked, looking for a clock or alarm. Ian picked up his watch and showed it to her. It was early so she had still some time before she had to get out of bed.

'What do you want for breakfast?' Ian asked. 'I can make you pancakes, waffles, toast, anything you want.'

'I'm not hungry,' Kensi answered. 'I would like to stay in bed just like this. When Damian lives here, we won't get these moments. He usually wakes up between half past six and seven o'clock.' Ian stroked her shoulder.

'I don't care,' he said. 'I have never slept this well. I just want to sleep with you in one bed.' Kensi smiled and she kissed him. She felt the same way.

'Alright, I need some coffee,' Ian said. 'Otherwise I'll be sleeping during work times. Do you want coffee?' Kensi nodded and Ian left the bed.

'Be back soon,' Kensi said after him. 'The bed is getting cold!'

* * *

><p>Deeks was woken up a lot less peaceful. First Monty had jumped on to his bed and licked his face. When he had pushed the dog away and tried to get more sleep, Damian woke up and started to cry. Deeks got out of bed and walked to the boy's room. He sighed as he saw the made bed of Kensi. But Damian demanded his attention.<p>

'Good morning, Damian,' Deeks said sleepily.

'Dee!' Damian said and he reached for Deeks, who picked him up. Deeks walked to the kitchen and placed Damian in the high chair. Sleepily he made coffee and breakfast, but Damian wasn't content with Deeks morning speed. The boy started to hit the high chair with his fists. Deeks grabbed both fists and looked at Damian.

'Don't do that,' he said with a serious tone. Damian lip began to tremble. Here we go, Deeks thought and he picked up the boy, who started to cry.

'I'm not mad at you,' Deeks soothed. 'I just need some time to adapt to the fact that your mom isn't here. She normally makes your breakfast. Do you like toast?' Damian rubbed his little eyes and shook his head.

'Oh, I know,' Deeks said and he moved to the fruit bowl. 'A banana.' Deeks held the fruit in front of the boy but Damian shook his head.

'Moom,' he sobbed.

'Mommy isn't here right now,' Deeks said. 'Melissa is coming and then your mom is picking you up to live with the evil Ian…alright, don't learn to say that. Your mom won't like it when you say that and evil Ian…umm… Ian probably won't like it. And your mom is already angry at me so don't give her an excuse to be even more angry.' Deeks peeled the banana and handed it to Damian. Before he realized his mistake the banana was already thrown at the floor and Monty jumped on to it.

'Well, enjoy your breakfast, Monty,' Deeks sighed and his coffee was finally finished. He needed it. This was going to be a tough morning.

The evening came way too fast for Deeks. The day at work felt like an hour or so. Tonight Kensi was getting Damian. He was tempted to wait until she had picked Damian up before heading home so he could avoid having to talk with her since she was still angry at him. She ignored him the whole day at Ops and during their protection detail at some lunch of some Naval Officer.

'I'm going to miss you, little boy,' Deeks said as he held Damian in his arms. 'Do you promise to be nice to mommy and sometimes a little mean to Ian? Not all the time 'cause mommy won't like that but if you would bite Ian's finger from time to time that will be fine. And you can stay a weekend with me and Monty. Mommy said that. So we can still have our men nights. I love you, little guy.'

'Lo u,' Damian said and he wrapped his little arms around Deeks' neck.

'I needed that,' Deeks said. 'Thank you.'Damian smiled at him. Then Deeks heard the key being placed in the lock and Kensi came walking into the room.

'Moom!' Damian exclaimed.

'Hello, my gorgeous boy,' Kensi said smiling and she picked Damian up. 'I missed you. Did you miss me?' Deeks slowly got up from the couch.

'So, how is living with Ian?' he asked.

'Fine,' Kensi answered curtly. 'Can I have his diaper bag?' Deeks walked to Damian's room to get the bag and he handed it to Kensi.

'Do you have to leave immediately?' he asked.

'Yes, Ian is making dinner,' Kensi answered. 'Thank you that he could stay here.'

'Always,' Deeks said and he held the door as Kensi walked out of his apartment.

**TBC **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Before you continue to read the story I might need to explain something: it may seem soon for Kensi to move in with Ian but I know people who even got married when they knew each other for less than a month. Also Kensi is really in love with Ian. She wants to be with him.  
>And she and Deeks are fighting a lot and Kensi realized that maybe living together would only make it worse.<br>That is why she accepted Ian's offer to move in with him.**

_Chapter 20_

The next days of work went awkwardly. Deeks and Kensi were only talking with each other when it concerned a case. Callen and Sam caught them staring at each other sometimes. Callen had decided to switch partners. Deeks and Kensi shouldn't work as partners anymore. So he partnered up with Kensi and Sam with Deeks, to both of their disliking. Right now Eric had whistled and they were all standing in front of the big screen.

'We need to pick up a package,' Eric announced and he hit a few keys to let pictures appear on the screen. 'The one who is supposed to pick it up is Carl Gerdes, only he was killed yesterday. And now it is time to announce the lucky winner…' Callen, Deeks, Kensi and Sam looked questioning at him and he smiled. 'Too much? Either way Sam you're Carl Gerdes. The meeting is at three o'clock at this address.' Eric pulled up the address.

'Deeks, you stay close to Sam all the time,' Callen said. 'Kensi and I will be waiting outside in case you need backup.' Sam sighed.

'Why can't I go with Kensi this time?' he asked annoyed.

'Because you can keep it together when you're working with him,' Callen answered. 'I can't handle all that talking of him.'

'I really don't talk that much,' Deeks said.

'Yeah, you do,' Kensi said.

'Umm, Sam, Hetty wants to see you for wardrobe,' Eric told Sam. Sam sighed again and he went downstairs. Callen gestured Kensi to come with him, leaving Deeks standing alone next to the screen. Eric looked at him from his seat at the computers.

'You're not their favorite guy, right now,' he noted. Deeks grimaced.

'I kind of noticed that,' he replied.

* * *

><p>'So, why aren't you and Sam acting normal towards Deeks?' Kensi when they were waiting outside of the house where the meeting was. 'I mean, I can, so you should too.' Callen raised his eyebrow and he looked at Kensi.<p>

'Right,' he said slowly. 'Remind me again why I'm here with you instead of standing inside with Sam.'

'Because I'm your favorite agent?' she tried and she smiled at him. Laughing Callen shook his head.

'True, but I've seen how you two act around each other,' he said. 'Worms interact more then you two.' Kensi glared at him.

'Did you just compare me to a worm?' she asked.

'No, I said that…' Callen tried to make up for his comparison but Kensi cut him off.

'I know what you said! Can we now concentrate on the op?'

'You were the one who asked about it,' Callen replied. Kensi gestured him to shut up and she pointed at the cars that drove into the street.

'Eric, you said we were meeting one person,' Callen said through his earpiece.

'_That was what the e-mail said_,' Eric said. '_I'm running the plates right now but so far nothing and no facial recognition_.'

* * *

><p>Deeks had a perfect view at Sam and whoever was coming. It was just waiting now. Nothing they could do. He heard Callen talk about multiple persons. So we're not the only one who brought company, Deeks thought.<p>

'_Are you ready, Sam_?' Callen asked.

'_Fine,'_ Sam answered curtly and Deeks watched the four men who got inside. Three of them were wearing black and the other one, probably the boss, was wearing a very nice suit.

'Carl Gerdes?' the boss asked and Sam nodded.

'So who are you?' he asked.

'No need to know that,' the boss answered. 'Do you have the money?' Sam pointed at the briefcase that was laying on the table.

'Twenty-two million,' Sam told them. 'Just like you asked. Can I now get the package?' The boss signaled the other guys and one of them handed a USB-stick. The boss held it in his hand.

'You know this is very special information,' he said and he turned the USB around. 'You're very powerful when you got this.'

'That is why I paid you twenty-two million for it,' Sam said. The boss laughed and he handed Sam the USB. Sam handed the briefcase with the money.

'Exchange has been made,' Deeks reported to Callen and Kensi. But somehow the boss left with only two guys. The other one stayed behind.

'_Deeks, where are the three other men?_' Callen asked. '_We only got three of them._' One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam.

'Callen, Kensi, I need backup,' Deeks said. 'Third man is pointing a gun at Sam!' He drew his own gun. He left his hiding place and pointed his gun at the three men. At the same time Callen and Kensi got inside.

'NCIS! Drop your weapons!' Callen yelled. Kensi saw the man turning his gun towards Callen and almost without thinking she shot the man between his eyes. She took a relieved breath when the man fell on the floor.

'Guys, you might want to drop your weapons,' Deeks said and Callen, Kensi and Sam looked at him. Another man held Deeks at gunpoint.

* * *

><p>'Do what he says or I'll shoot him!' The man said. Deeks looked nervous at Callen, Kensi and Sam. Why were they so calm, like he hadn't a gun pointed at him?<p>

'It's two against one,' Callen said. 'Just drop your weapon!'

'I shoot him before you shoot me!' the man shouted and a shiver went through Deeks' body. This guy was dead serious about his threat.

'Now hand over the USB-stick,' the man demanded. He held his hand up but by that movement the barrel of the gun turned a bit and Deeks elbowed the man. He could turn away but the man had his gun now pointed at Deeks' face. Deeks took a deep breath and he saw the finger of the man twitch. A shot rang out and the man fell dead on the ground. Deeks looked at Callen, Kensi and Sam.

'Thanks,' he mumbled relieved.

'No problem,' Kensi said. 'Are you okay?'

'Just a bruise,' he answered and he rubbed the sore spot on his back.

* * *

><p>Ian was sitting with Damian on the couch, reading the little boy a story. Kensi sat down beside them and she gave each of them a kiss. It still felt weird to arrive home to Ian instead of Deeks but she also loved living with Ian.<p>

'Hello, sweetie,' she said to Damian and she took him over from Ian. 'How is it with my favorite little boy?' Ian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

'How was your day?' he asked.

'Deeks almost got killed,' she answered and Ian looked shocked at her.

'How did that happen?' he asked.

'Something went wrong during a case,' she answered. 'But can we talk about something else? Something fun?'

'Maria, the next door neighbor, gave us some toys which she had left from when her sons were little,' Ian told her and he nodded towards a box on the table. 'And Damian and I were just reading a story about a little prince who went on a bigadventure.' Kensi smiled and she looked at Damian, who just yawned.

'Looks like he's tired,' she said and she softly stroke his hair.

'We can put him to bed,' Ian suggested but Kensi shook her head. She wanted to hold him a bit longer. She had missed her little boy.

* * *

><p>Could there be an echo in an empty apartment? Deeks asked himself and he shouted one time but he heard nothing. Monty came running towards him and Deeks scratched the dog behind its ears.<p>

'Did you have a boring day, boy?' Deeks asked and he glanced around. 'This apartment is big. Never noticed that before…' Deeks almost felt sorry for himself as he heard what he was saying to his dog. It was just going to take some time to get used to the empty apartment. No more Kensi or Damian.

'Alright, I'm going to cook…something,' he said and he walked to the kitchen. 'Umm…why are there mushrooms in here? Kensi doesn't like those…' Deeks sighed and he took the mushrooms. He could make something with them. He liked mushrooms.

'Maybe I should turn on the TV,' Deeks said while he was looking for more food. He didn't like the silence in the apartment. 'Monty, give me the remote.' Instead of searching the thing, Monty laid down on the floor. Deeks sighed and he walked to the coffee table but he couldn't find the remote. Then he remembered that Kensi had replaced the remote because Damian kept putting it in his mouth. But where did she put it?

'This isn't going as planned,' Deeks sighed and he grabbed the phone. He was going to order a pizza. He didn't want to cook anymore.

* * *

><p>It took Kensi almost two weeks to get completely get used to living with Ian. It didn't feel weird when she woke up, seeing Ian. It was weird though not to get jumped at whenever she walked into the apartment after work. She kind of missed Monty. But it got all better whenever Ian hold her. She loved living with him.<p>

'Here you go,' Ian said and he placed a plate with her breakfast in front of her. Before sitting next to her, he gave her a kiss.

'Thank you,' she replied and she took a bit of her toast. It was great that Ian was making breakfast for her and it seemed like he even enjoyed cooking for them. Ian was trying to feed Damian when he yelped.

'He bit my finger,' he said in shock. Damian was smiling in his high chair. Kensi didn't understand where that came from. Damian had never bit anyone before. Kensi looked at the boy with a serious face.

'That was not nice, Damian,' she said firmly. 'You're not allowed to bite.'

'Luckily he only has seven teeth,' Ian said. 'But they do kind of hurt.' Kensi took a look at his finger.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized. 'I don't understand what happened. He has never bitten someone before.'

'Nothing a kiss can't heal,' Ian smiled and he kissed her. Ian was always so sweet. That was what Kensi loved the most about him. He's an amazing guy.

* * *

><p>Sam was glad when he got back partnered up with Callen. Deeks was a tiring guy. He had hoped that this would happen soon because he had noticed that Deeks and Kensi started to act normal again around each other. They still didn't joke or banter, but at least they spoke again.<p>

'This might go somewhere,' Sam said satisfied to Callen, who was reading a newspaper and now looked up.

'Just keep watching them,' he said. 'If Deeks starts to screw up again, interfere. They need to stay partners.'

'You missed me?' Sam asked smiling.

'Maybe,' Callen answered. 'I was just thinking of you so you would stop complaining about Deeks.'

'Now we're partners again, I will,' Sam said. 'This is going well. They are smiling.'

'That isn't smiling,' Callen stated.

'Yes it is,' Sam said. 'They're smiling.'

'No they're not,' Callen said. 'That is one of Kensi's I-smile-because-I-need-to-smile-smile. Not her you're-funny-smile. And Deeks smiles only because he is actually talking again with Kensi.'

'You analyze their smiles?' Sam asked surprised. 'You know, you could actually be right about Deeks. He was talking all the time about how he would like Kensi to tell about Damian. How it was going with the little boy. And then he would tell a story about what Damian did some long time ago…'

'You're complaining again,' Callen noted. 'And they're not smiling.'

'Alright, they're not smiling,' Sam said. 'Keep this up and I might want Deeks back as partner!' Callen laughed as Sam crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>'So Damian is adjusting just fine,' Deeks said and Kensi nodded. They decided to talk a bit longer just to please Callen and Sam who were watching them, again.<p>

'I miss him, Kens,' Deeks said and Kensi looked at him. He was very serious. He really meant it.

'I believe he misses you too,' she said. 'You got any advice from your baby forums about biting boys?'

'Damian bit someone?' Deeks asked.

'Yeah, he bit Ian this morning,' Kensi asked. 'I really don't get why he did that. He has never bitten anyone before, right?' Deeks nodded and he tried his best not to laugh. Damian had listened to him… but Kensi seemed really worried about it.

'Don't worry,' Deeks said. 'It's probably just a phase. Just like when he didn't want to sleep. It is a new situation for him.'

'Would you like to have Damian this weekend?' Kensi asked. 'Maybe you can cure him from his biting phase…and you both miss each other.' Deeks face lit up.

'I would love that,' he said. 'And Monty too. He isn't a very happy dog right now. He misses his buddy. He sleeps in your bedroom every night and sometimes even during the day. A weekend with Damian will certainly cheer him up. Thank you.'

'I realized that my son needs to see his godfather from time to time,' Kensi smiled and it was a genuine smile. Deeks also smiled. Maybe it was a good thing that Kensi had moved in with Ian. Maybe this was the way to be able to be friends and not to fight all the time. They were just too close to all of it. Putting distance between each other seemed to work.

**TBC  
>Wow, that was chapter 20! Never thought I would get this far with a fanfic!<br>****I've made five of my eight exams so I'm almost done. This Friday will be the end of my days at High School (at least I hope).**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!  
>My sister and I had a lot of fun with this chapter (especially my sister). Enjoy <strong>

_Chapter 21_

Time went by and Deeks and Kensi started to be friends again. Not like they were before but the joke and banter came back. Callen and Sam were certainly happy with that. They could be partners again.

'I need to give you lots of love from Aimee, Sarina en Leo,' Sam announced when he walked into the bullpen a Monday morning. 'And a heads up: Aimee invited all of you for her school musical in which she has the lead. So keep your Friday night in three weeks free for my little girl.'

'Sam, you have kids,' Kensi said. 'Can you please tell me what to do for Damian's first birthday? It's cloming closer and closer and I need a perfect birthday for him. It is his first!'

'Well, just invite family and friends,' Sam answered. 'That is what we did…but, sorry if I'm wrong, Damian's birthday is in about one month right?' Kensi nodded.

'But like I said: he needs a perfect first birthday,' she said. 'Excuse me for one second.' She got up quickly and left the bullpen in a hurry.

'She wants to make up for forgetting him,' Deeks explained. 'And not remembering the pregnancy. With you she starts a month before his birthday. With me she's talking about it for quite some time.'

'What is a gift for a one-year-old?' Callen asked.

'We'll buy a gift together,' Sam said. 'Before he's getting a Russian dictionary.'

'I never got a Russian dictionary,' Callen said.

* * *

><p>Another person was killed and they were standing at the crime scene. It was a bloody scene. One of the victim's throats was cut and the other victim's wrist were cut.<p>

'Why would you make such a mess of it?' Deeks asked. 'There is no way that our killer left the scene without any blood on him. Someone should have seen something, right?' He looked at Kensi, who looked very pale.

'Are you okay, Kens?' Callen asked when he noticed her paleness too. Kensi held up her hand but then she quickly left. Deeks followed her and found her empting her stomach. He walked over to her and he rubbed her back.

'Damn,' she cursed and she whipped her mouth.

'It could happen to anyone,' Deeks said. 'It happened to me and probably also to Callen and Sam. I got some water in the car, let's get that.'

'That doesn't happen to me,' Kensi said.

'You can't always be tough,' Deeks sighed and he handed her the water bottle. Kensi drank some water and she returned the bottle to Deeks. When she wanted to go back in the house, Deeks stopped her.

'You don't have to go back inside,' he said. 'Callen and Sam can handle it. Maybe you should just sit in the car…or at least wait outside.'

'Deeks, it isn't the crime scene,' Kensi told him.

'I know, that doesn't happen to you but this could…' Deeks tried.

'I have thrown up earlier today,' Kensi interrupted. 'Can we now go back inside?'

'If you're sick you should go home,' Deeks answered.

'I'm not going home,' Kensi said. 'I feel fine. Now let's go inside and no word to Callen or Sam. Or I'll kill you.'

* * *

><p>'Guys, Kensi is sick,' Deeks told Callen and Sam. 'We need to get her home.' Callen and Sam started to laugh.<p>

'Good luck with that, Deeks,' Sam said. 'Kensi never goes home when she's sick, you know that. I dragged her home one time and had to stay with her all those days so she wouldn't come back to work.'

'There must be a way,' Deeks said.

'Only one way,' Callen said and Sam nodded in agreement. They both turned their heads towards Hetty's office.

'Right,' Deeks said and he swallowed.

'It's the only way to get Kensi home,' Callen said. 'It was just like when she had morning sickness before we knew that she was pregnant, Hetty had to send her home.'

'Morning sickness?' Deeks repeated and at the same time the men looked at each other in shock.

'You really think…' Sam asked.

'No,' Callen answered determent. 'She knows Ian for two and half months. She wouldn't, right? Beside she has Damian already.'

'Kensi might be pregnant,' Deeks said, speaking the men's thoughts out loud.

* * *

><p>'I'm not pregnant!' Kensi practically yelled at Deeks. 'Just because I throw up some time doesn't immediately mean I'm pregnant! How could you think that? Ian and I aren't ready for that!'<p>

'It just that you're acting like when you were pregnant with Damian,' Deeks said. 'You threw up all the time back than…it was just us thinking about you throwing up right now and your morning sickness back then…'

'Then you shouldn't think!' Kensi said pissed. 'Because I'm not pregnant!'

'But you did…did do it?' Deeks asked carefully.

'That is none of your damn business!' Kensi yelled and she walked to the fire range. She needed to shoot something! Preferably something that didn't move when she shot. Deeks walked back to Callen and Sam.

'That went well,' Sam said sarcastic. 'You can't just walk up to her and ask her if she's pregnant. Then that is the reaction you get.'

'You could have told me that before,' Deeks replied. 'But she's pretty sure she isn't pregnant.'

'Maybe we should ask her,' Callen said to Sam. 'We're not in love with her or jealous on her current relationship. Maybe she will act normal towards us.'

'So how are we going to do this?' Callen asked Sam. 'We can't do the same as Deeks. We need to be subtle. What is the plan?'

'Why do I need to come up with a plan?' Sam asked. 'You're normally the one who comes with a plan.'

'You've got two kids,' Callen said. 'You're more experienced in this area.'

'More experienced?' Sam asked. 'Did you forget to tell me something?'

'Of course not,' Callen answered. 'But what do we do? How are we going to bring it subtly? Should we first ask about how everything's going with Damian, and then how it's going with Ian. Move the subject towards a possible pregnancy?'

'Why don't we wait before asking?' Sam suggested. 'She is probably still angry because of Deeks asking. We should wait…'

'…and bring a peace offer,' Callen added. 'In case she gets angry. What do we got?' Callen and Sam searched their pockets. Sam held up a lollipop.

'I had to keep it safe for Leo,' he explained. 'But he won't mind, right?'

'Leo can keep his lollipop,' Callen said. 'I can't make him sad. Maybe Deeks has got got something…'

* * *

><p>'I'm not pregnant!' Kensi said irritated. 'Stop asking me that. Just because I've thrown up a few times doesn't mean I'm pregnant.' Callen and Sam looked at each other. They hadn't said anything to her. How did she know?<p>

'Okay, just calm down,' Sam said. 'How do you know that we were going to ask about it? Maybe I wanted to ask you to babysit Aimee, Sarina and Leo this weekend…'

'Because Callen would babysit them,' Kensi answered.

'But maybe I had to go somewhere this weekend,' Callen said. 'It's all possible.' Kensi took a deep breath and she looked at them.

'Listen, I don't want another kid,' she said explicitly. 'At least not for now. I got my hands full with Damian. Ian and I are _not_ ready for a kid. We haven't even talked about it. So just drop it and make sure Deeks does too. Got it?'

'Sure,' Sam said. 'But things are going well between you and Ian?'

'Yes, they are,' Kensi said. 'Living with him is going great and Damian likes him. Enough information? Hetty wants to see me.'

'Just one more question,' Callen said. 'This is a question because we care about you. Can I ask it without you getting mad?'

'I can't promise anything,' Kensi answered. 'But I'll try.'

'Good enough,' Callen said. 'When are we going to meet Ian? We would like to meet him since he is your boyfriend and you live with him.'

'I'll ask him,' Kensi said and she walked to Hetty's office.

'That went well,' Sam said. 'She didn't get mad at us. And we got further than Deeks. She is going to ask Ian about meeting us.' Callen nodded and satisfied they looked for Deeks.

* * *

><p>'Ah, Miss Blye,' Hetty said and she signaled Kensi to sit down. 'I heard that you weren't feeling well…'<p>

'Don't send me home,' Kensi interrupted.

'I wasn't going to send you home,' Hetty said. 'Just let me finish.' Kensi nodded and Hetty continued. 'I want you to stay here. Until you're feeling better again, no more fieldwork.' Kensi sighed. She hated deskwork. It was so boring!

'Also I happen to hear mister Callen, Deeks and Hanna talk about a pregnancy,' Hetty said and she looked at Kensi.

'I'm not pregnant,' Kensi promised her. 'They draw conclusions way too quick. As if every woman is pregnant when she throws throw up.'

'They're just worried,' Hetty said. 'A lot has happened and they don't want you to get hurt again. They might be a little overprotective, especially mister Deeks.'

'I know that the last time everything went wrong,' Kensi said. 'I married a guy who was a serial killer and eventually tried to kill me. But does that mean that it will happen again? I feel…I know that this time it will be different. I only want that they see that too.'

'I trust your feeling,' Hetty said. 'Make sure they do too. Let them meet Ian. What is the worst what can happen?'

* * *

><p>'Do you feel any better?' Ian asked when Kensi sat down on the couch and kissed him.<p>

'Yeah,' Kensi answered. 'But…Do you…would you like to meet the team? Because they really want to meet you and driving me crazy with their questions. The solution would be you meeting them…'

'I would love to meet your team,' Ian answered and he kissed her. 'You spend so much time with them and they keep you safe while on the job.' Kensi sat up.

'Hey, I can keep myself safe,' she said. Ian smiled.

'I know that,' he said. 'But it makes me feel at ease when I know you have the team behind you whenever you get in trouble you get in trouble.' Kensi smiled but then she got up quickly and hurried to the bathroom. Ian walked after her.

'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked worried and he rubbed her back softly while Kensi emptied her stomach again.

'I'm fine,' she answered and she whipped her mouth. They heard Damian start crying and Ian moved towards the door. Not sure if he could Kensi alone.

'Go,' she said. 'You better get him. Before you know it he'll be sick too if I get him.'

'Okay,' Ian replied. 'Why don't you go to bed? Maybe a good night of sleep is what you need.' Ian left the room and Kensi splashed some water in her face.

* * *

><p>Deeks was laying lazily on the couch, a beer in his hand and watching something on TV. He didn't really follow it. Monty started to bark and not much later someone knocked on the door. He got up and walked slowly to the door. Monty was still barking and circling around Deeks.<p>

'Monty, go away,' Deeks ordered the dog and he opened the door. To his surprise Kensi was standing in front of him.

'Hey,' she greeted. 'Can I come in?' Deeks held the door further open and she stepped inside. Monty immediately went over to her and she stroked the dog.

'Kens, why are you here?' Deeks asked curious. Kensi took a deep breath and she sat down on the couch. Deeks walked over to the couch and also sat down. He was getting worried. What was going on?

'What if…' Kensi started. 'What if I'm pregnant?'

'You think you're pregnant?' Deeks asked. 'But you told us explicitly that you weren't pregnant. You seemed so sure.'

'I was sure,' she said. 'But when I got home…' Deeks flinched slightly when she said home. His place was once her home. '…I wasn't sure anymore. You seemed to know what you were talking about and you never know. Maybe the pill didn't work or the condom…' Deeks stopped her there. He didn't need to know that.

'Did you do a test?' he asked. Kensi shook her head.

'I really don't want to be pregnant,' she emphasized. 'I'm not ready for another kid and Ian also isn't. I noticed that sometimes he's sad when he is playing with Damian. I can't be pregnant.'

'Why don't we get a test?' Deeks said. 'Then we know for sure whether you're pregnant or not and if you are we will figure it out from there. One thing at the time.

'That are a lot of tests,' Deeks said amazed when they stood in front of the aisle with the pregnancy tests. 'How do we know which one we should take?' Kensi looked at a few tests.

'I have no idea,' she stumbled.

'First time?' a saleswoman asked when she walked over to them. Kensi wanted to correct her but Deeks was faster. He wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist, pulling her closer and he smiled.

'Yes,' he answered. 'And we have no idea which one to get. This is difficult: there are so many kinds.' The saleswoman grabbed a test from the shelf.

'Many women buy this one,' she said. 'It's pretty accurate but I advised to see the doctor anyway. It's possible to get a false negative or positive. The doctor is able to tell you if you're pregnant better than some test.' Deeks looked at Kensi.

'Shall we take this one, babe?' he asked and Kensi nodded. They followed the saleswoman and they paid for the test. They drove back to Deeks place in silence. Deeks was nervously pacing in the living room while Kensi took the test.

'Anything yet?' he asked. He heard some rumble and the door opened.

'I can't take the damn test,' Kensi said annoyed. 'Give me some more to drink.' Deeks quickly grabbed a bottle of water.

'They should have thought of another way to test,' Deeks smiled. 'You already drank two liters. How come you can't pee?'

'Do you think I know?' Kensi replied irritated and she gave Deeks the bottle. 'I'll try again.' She slammed the door close and Deeks started to pace again. Monty came walking out of Damian's and Kensi's old bedroom and he looked at his owner.

'Not now,' Deeks said to the dog. 'We're waiting for Kensi to pee.'

'You'd better not be telling your dog I need to pee!' Kensi shouted at him from the bathroom.

'No, I did not,' he lied.

'I heard you say it!'

'Then why do you ask if you already know the answer? Just pee on the damn stick!'

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up as he felt something heavy on his chest. Did that damn dog crept in his bed again. He opened his eyes but Monty wasn't laying on his chest. It was Kensi and she was still asleep. Deeks sighed and he closed his eyes again. Kensi had drunk three liters and finally she could pee. They had bought two tests to be sure but of course they got a positive and a negative. Kensi began to stir and she opened her eyes. Deeks laughed when he saw her surprised face.<p>

'Good morning,' he said. She pushed herself up and sat on the couch.

'Good morning,' she said confused and she grabbed her phone. 'I should call Ian…he's probably worried.'

'You didn't tell him that you were coming over?' Deeks asked.

'I did say I was going to your place,' Kensi answered. 'But I forgot to tell him that I was sleeping here.'

'Alright,' Deeks said. 'I'll make us breakfast and coffee.' Kensi nodded absently and she walked into her old room. Monty came running out of the room.

'You got kicked out, boy?' Deeks smiled and he filled the dog's bowl. While he was making breakfast for them, he noticed that he was whistling.

* * *

><p>'I'll ask Hetty if I can get off earlier to see the doctor,' Kensi when they walked into Ops. 'You can cover for me with Callen and Sam. Tell them that I have to go with Damian to the doctor for a check-up…or something like that.'<p>

'I'll think of something,' Deeks. 'But we need to think of a reason that we arrived at the same time 'cause we didn't do that in a long time.'

'My car is in the garage,' Kensi said. 'You picked me up.' Deeks nodded. That could be an explanation. But they didn't need one because Callen and Sam were discussing something useless and didn't notice them coming in together.

'Why would you say to a woman that you're a sewer cleaner?' Sam asked Callen. 'What kind of woman likes that?'

'The woman from last night liked it,' Callen asked.

'Crazy woman,' Sam said and he turned to Deeks and Kensi. 'What do you think? Would you go on a date with a sewer cleaner?'

'I once went on a date with a girl who worked as a hot dog,' Deeks said. 'But I don't think I would go for a sewer cleaner…maybe if she showered the whole day before our date…'

'Even a sewer cleaner wouldn't want to go on a date with you,' Kensi said. 'So you don't need to worry about that.' Deeks put on a fake smile.

* * *

><p>'Good day, miss Blye,' her doctor Idle greeted and Kensi shook the woman's hand. 'I understand that you think you're pregnant.'<p>

'Yes,' Kensi answered. 'I did two tests but one was negative and one was positive so that didn't really give me any information.'

'Did you miss your period?' doctor Idle asked. Kensi slowly nodded. 'How many days?'

'Five days now,' Kensi said. 'But I'm throwing up and apparently I did that also when I was pregnant with Damian. That is why I did the tests.' Doctor Idle nodded and she wrote something down.

'Alright, we shall make an ultrasound,' she said. 'If you could take off your jeans and lie down on the table. I'll have to do a internal ultrasound.' Nervously Kensi did what doctor Idle had told her. How was she going to tell Ian it when she was pregnant?

'It might hurt a bit,' doctor Idle warned. She moved the transducer inside of Kensi while looking at the screen. Kensi also looked at the screen and she wished that someone was here with her.

**TBC  
>I know nothing about the medical procedures!<strong>

**I finished my stupid exams! Everything went okay except for geography and biology, the last two exams. I think they were just too much. But I hope I graduate =D.  
>But now I got three months free...nothing to do. So I'll write en update more. <strong>

**My sister gave**** Deeks the Smooth Guy Talk Award 2011! xD  
>She also convinced that doctor Idle is a reference to Monty Python(and that her name is Erica Idle). Well I don't like Monty Python(I hate it). I just needed a name for the doctor and my sister is constantly talking about Monty Python. But for my sister I'll say that it is a reference to Monty Python (need to keep her happy so she will continued to check this story xD)<strong>

**Please Review =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

_Chapter 22_

'I'm not pregnant,' Kensi told Deeks relieved when she called him and she could hear him take a relieved breath. 'The doctor told me that I probably ate something wrong and that is why I'm throwing up. It should pass in a couple of days.'

'That is good news, right?'

'Yes it is. I got to go, Deeks. I'll see you tomorrow.' They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Kensi got in the car and drove back to Ian's apartment. When she opened the door Damian came walking towards her. Smiling she picked up her son and she hugged him. Damian started to giggle. She kissed him on the cheek.

'Hello beautiful little boy,' she greeted him. 'Where is Ian?' Damian pointed at the kitchen.

'Ki!' he answered. Kensi walked to the kitchen. She wanted to kiss Ian but he pulled away. Surprise she looked at him.

'What's wrong?' she asked him.

'You could have told me that you were sleeping at Deeks,' Ian told her. 'Or at least that you went to Deeks.'

'Dee!' Damian said enthusiastically. Kensi smiled and she stroked the boy's cheek.

'Well?' Ian asked.

'I'm sorry about that,' Kensi apologized. 'But it was just a moment where I didn't know what to do. Deeks has always been there for me.' Ian pulled Kensi closer.

'You know that you can talk with me, right?' he asked and Kensi nodded.

'But sometimes I need to talk with a friend and not my boyfriend,' she said. 'You don't need to worry. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Ian said and he gave Kensi a kiss.

'Lo u,' Damian said and Ian and Kensi started to laugh.

* * *

><p>'So why did you go to Deeks?' Ian asked when they laid in bed. 'What was the big problem?' Kensi lifted her head and looked at him.<p>

'I was worried that I was pregnant,' she told him and Ian looked shocked at her.

'And you told Deeks this instead of me, because…?' he asked.

'I know I should have told you first,' Kensi said. 'But I didn't know how you would react. And Deeks already suspected that I was pregnant. He asked me at work. I didn't thought I was but when I got home, I got worried…and I didn't know how to tell you.'

'Are you pregnant?' Ian asked.

'No, I'm not,' she answered. Ian exhaled relieved and he kissed Kensi.

'That is good news, right,' he said. ''Cause we're not ready for a kid. Maybe in a couple of years or in a year, but not now.' Kensi nodded. She felt the same way but somehow she felt disappointed in the way that Ian reacted. To her it seemed like he was really, really relieved that she wasn't pregnant. So, how would he've reacted if she had been pregnant? Would he have left her? Or would he demanded an abortion?

'We should talk about it, though,' Kensi said.

'We should,' Ian agreed. 'But not now. I'm tired and tomorrow is a busy day at work. I love you.' He gave her a quick kiss and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>'You're saying that you no longer believe that Kensi is pregnant?' Sam asked surprised. Deeks nodded.<p>

'But you were so sure she was pregnant,' Callen asked. Deeks shrugged.

'I should believe my partner,' he said. 'If she says she isn't pregnant than she isn't pregnant.' Deeks got up to bring his paperwork to Hetty.

'He knows something,' Sam immediately said at Callen, who nodded in agreement.

'He definitely knows something,' he said. 'Hetty probably told him.' Sam nodded. That would make sense.

'Good morning,' Kensi greeted. Today she felt better. She hadn't thrown up yet and that felt good.

'How is it with the little man?' Sam asked.

'He is fine,' Kensi answered, remembering the cover story. 'It was just a check-up. Damian really behaved and he's a healthy boy.'

'Good to hear,' Callen said. 'We don't want the little man to be sick.' Kensi smiled. She loved that the team cared that much about her son.

'So, how is it going with the case?' she asked.

'Eric is looking in some records,' Callen told her. 'It looks like a robbery and CSU found fingerprints, which are running through the database. The murder weapon could be one of the many knifes in the house…'

'I don't see why people would have so many knifes in the house,' Sam said. 'That is just crazy. I believe that Hetty doesn't even have this many weapons!'

'On the contrary, mister Hanna,' Hetty said. 'It's what you see as a weapon. I got many more weapons.'

* * *

><p>'What are you doing this Friday?' Kensi asked as they were watching Callen and Sam on the beach. They were meeting the suspect.<p>

'Not much,' Deeks answered and he looked throw the binoculars. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because I thought it was about time that you meet Ian,' Kensi answered and Deeks head shot up. 'Deeks, keep looking at Callen and Sam. We're their back-up.' He quickly focused on Callen and Sam on the beach again.

'So we're meeting the mysterious boyfriend?' he asked, not taking his eyes of Callen and Sam this time.

'If you don't want to, you don't need to,' Kensi said. 'And if you do want to meet him: don't call him my mysterious boyfriend.'

'The mysterious Ian then,' Deeks joked and Kensi punched him in his arm. He rubbed the spot she hit. 'That hurts, you know.'

'You're such a baby,' Kensi sighed.

'No, I'm not,' Deeks said. 'I'm sensitive. You should keep that in mind the next time you punch me.' Kensi rolled with her eyes.

'Someone is approaching them,' she noted and she pointed at the man walking towards Callen and Sam.

'Looks like our guy,' Deeks said when he watched the man through the binoculars. Kensi passed that on to Callen and Sam. Deeks noticed that they tensed up a little bit.

'I bet we don't even have to move,' Deeks sighed. 'Callen and Sam can take him easily. This guy looks like…'

'…you?' Kensi asked. Deeks looked at her and saw her grinning.

'No, not me,' he answered. 'Forget about it, okay?' Kensi laughed and that moment Callen cuffed the man.

* * *

><p>'We should have stayed on the beach,' Deeks sighed while he tried to make the paperwork of the case. 'There were pretty great waves.'<p>

'You didn't even have your board with you,' Callen said. 'And we don't surf during work time.' Deeks shrugged.

'Ian will be meeting us at a restaurant this Friday,' Kensi announced and Callen and Sam looked up questioning.

'We're finally meeting him?' Callen asked and Kensi nodded.

'Will he bring Damian with him?' Sam asked. 'I need to see that boy again.'

'I can ask if he brings Damian with him,' Kensi answered. \ 'But I want that you won't act weird around him. No threats or anything like that. He is coming to meet you in peace.' Callen, Deeks and Sam nodded smiling.

'And don't smile at him like that,' Kensi added. 'That is creepy.'

'Anything else?' Callen asked.

'Yes, you can't show him any weapons,' Kensi answered. 'He doesn't need to think I work with creepy guys who would like to kill him. Just leave your weapons here or in your car. Understood?' Callen, Deeks and Sam nodded. Looking at their faces, Kensi sighed. Why did she want them to meet Ian?

* * *

><p>'This Friday?' Ian asked and Kensi nodded. 'At a restaurant?' Kensi nodded again. She had just told him this. 'I'm meeting your team?'<p>

'Yes,' Kensi said. 'I already told you that. You're okay with that, right?'

'I guess,' Ian answered.

'Oh, and they would like it when you bring Damian with you,' she added. 'They miss him and love to see him again.'

'What can I expect from them?' Ian asked.

'Well, they might act as my big brothers,' Kensi told him. 'Even though I told them not to threaten you or show you any weapons. They might be a little over protective.'

'Well, if they your friends, it won't be too bad,' Ian said and he kissed her.

'Moom,' Damian said and he walked to Kensi, holding a rabbit in his little hand. Kensi lifted him onto her lap.

'Who is that?' she asked and she pointed at the rabbit.

'Rab,' Damian answered.

'That is right,' Kensi smiled. 'That is your rabbit. And who gave you the rabbit?'

'Dee!' Damian exclaimed and he threw his little arms in the air.

'That is right,' Kensi laughed and she hugged him. 'You got that right, my smart boy.' A flash made her look up. Ian was standing with a camera in his hands.

'That looked just so cute,' he smiled. 'I thought, you might want a picture of that.' He walked over to show her the photo.

* * *

><p>'Hetty, you didn't come because you had more work, right?' Deeks asked when Hetty walked over to their desks.<p>

'I don't always bring work for you, mister Deeks,' Hetty said. 'Or do you think otherwise?' Deeks shook his head.

'I'm here because the mother of our victims of our last case wanted to thank you for solving the murder,' Hetty said.

'Well, it's our job,' Callen said. 'But it's always great to hear when someone appreciates our work. Because most people we meet fly or try to shoot us when they see us

'True,' Sam said. 'Somehow being a Special Agent makes people afraid.'

'Surely when _you_ walk to them,' Deeks said to Sam. 'You're huge!'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Sam said. Hetty smiled and she walked away to leave the team alone.

'Oh, Hetty,' Kensi said and Hetty turned around.

'Yes, miss Blye?' she asked.

'This Friday we're going to a restaurant,' Kensi told her. 'I'm introducing Ian to everyone. If you want you can come too.'

'I would love to meet him,' Hetty said. 'But I'll be in a meeting this Friday.' Kensi nodded and Hetty left again. Kensi felt disappointed. She wanted Hetty to be there when the team would meet Ian.

* * *

><p>'Hey, Kensi,' Melissa greeted happily when Kensi arrived home. Damian waddled towards her, holding his arms in the air. Kensi picked him up smiling and she gave him a kiss.<p>

'How did it go today?' she asked Melissa while she sat down on the couch. Damian was struggling to get free. Kensi put him on the ground and Damian waddled away.

'It went fine,' Melissa answered as they watched Damian play with his toys. 'Today, instead of throwing away half of his food, he only threw one fourth! So that is going well.' Kensi laughed. 'And we went to the park. He really enjoyed that.'

'Yeah, I remember the first time we went to the park,' Kensi said. 'He was smiling the entire time. It was so cute to see.' Melissa nodded smiling.

'This time he also smiled the whole time,' she told Kensi. 'He got even some grumpy man to smile. And if you can do that, you know you're doing something right.'

'Is Ian already home?' Kensi asked when she realized it was really silent in the apartment. Normally Ian came home before she did. He would rest from the day and Melissa would stay with Damian.

'Not yet,' Melissa answered. 'He didn't call or anything. Maybe when we were at the park but not when I was home.' Kensi grabbed her phone and she texted Ian to see where he was staying.

'Are you staying for dinner?' she asked Melissa, who shook her head.

'My dad is making dinner,' Melissa answered. 'He invited Marty to come over so he will be picking me up after tonight.' Kensi laughed again.

'Well, lately we didn't have any cases with kidnapped young girls,' she said. 'So I think you're safe.'

'Great to hear that,' Melisa smiled and she walked over to Damian to hug him. 'Bye little boy, I'll see you tomorrow again.' Then she said her goodbye to Kensi and she left.

**TBC  
>The next chapters are already written so I'll be able to update very soon.<br>Please review =D. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**  
><strong><strong>Today is Eric Christian Olsen birthday and that is a good reason to give you a new chapter.<strong>**

_Chapter 23_

Deeks came walking into Ops with a big smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand. It even sounded like he was smiling.

'Why are you so happy?' Sam asked curiously.

'Today is the day proving that Kensi trust us,' Deeks answered. 'We're going to meet Ian tonight…and I got the phone number of the coffee girl.'

'Should I count the numbers for you?' Kensi joked as she walked to her desk. 'In case you got a fake number, again.' Deeks send her a glare but even that wasn't going to take his good mood away. He already had counted the numbers and it was a real one.

'Did Deeks got a fake number again?' Callen joked as he went to his desk. 'Deeks, I really think you should count the numbers.' Deeks sighed and he held up the paper.

'It's a real one!' he announced. Sam snatched the paper out of Deeks hand and read it. He nodded approving and gave the paper to Callen. Deeks followed the note closely with his eyes. That paper was coming back to him. That was for sure.

'Good job, Deeks,' Callen smiled and he handed the paper to Kensi. She quickly looked at it and she gave it back to Deeks, who put it safely in his pocket.

'So, what time are you expecting us at the restaurant?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Kensi answered. 'After work?'

'Deeks will probably ask Hetty if he can go earlier,' Sam joked. 'He is so excited to meet Ian. It's like he is meeting his idol.'

'I would just like to meet the person who is spending so much time with my super cute, amazing godson,' Deeks replied dryly. 'He isn't my idol!'

'We all know that,' Callen said. 'You're complaining about him a lot.'

'I am not,' Deeks said hastily and he looked at Kensi. 'Kens, I didn't complain about him!' Kensi just raised her eyebrows and grabbed another dossier.

'According to Sam, you did… and quite a lot,' Callen continued and Sam nodded. Deeks sighed.

'You weren't too fond of him, either,' he said. This made Kensi look up. She knew that Deeks was complaining about Ian, but she didn't suspect Callen and Sam of such a thing. As they both fell silent, she knew they had complained about him. Maybe this _meeting_ wasn't a good idea after all. Ian was going to have a hard time.

* * *

><p>'So what are the big plans for tonight?' Eric asked when Kensi came upstairs to bring him his lunch. 'Are we just meeting him or are we having dinner with all of us?'<p>

'I don't know,' Kensi answered. 'You wanted to meet Ian so badly and now you're meeting him. Sorry when I don't have big plans.' Eric was taken back from Kensi's irritated tone.

'Hey, if you don't want us to come…' he said

'…then Callen, Deeks and Sam will never stop,' Kensi interrupted. 'Especially Deeks. He is like a kid with Christmas…I'm sorry Eric. Not your fault that everyone is reacting this way.'

'Well, we are meeting your boyfriend,' Eric said. 'Like we all hoped for. Everyone is just worried. We're all thinking about last time.'

'I know that my ex was a criminal,' Kensi said annoyed. 'Why can't everyone accept that that is the past? Everyone messes up sometimes. I got over it and continued with my life. I really love Ian and I don't want you to mess it and scare him away from me!' Eric held his hands up in defense.

'You don't need to worry about me,' he promised. 'I'll offer him a beer and have a little chitchat. I won't scare him away…maybe you will if you keep acting this way.' Kensi wanted to yell at him but she cooled down when she saw his smile.

'Alright, I got it,' Kensi said. 'Thanks Eric. Enjoy your lunch.' Eric smiled and Kensi walked away. He sat down behind his computer.

Give me a computer and I understand it completely, Eric thought, but Kensi isn't making any sense to me.

* * *

><p>How more the day passed how harder Deeks became to handle. He was checking his watch every five minutes in the hope it was finally time to go to the restaurant.<p>

'Now I understand why Kensi was rambling so much about scaring Ian away,' Eric said to Callen and Sam while they were watching Deeks.

'This is horrible,' Sam said. 'He is going to get Kensi pissed at him. That means that they can't be partners again.' He looked at Callen. 'This time I'm getting Kensi.' Callen laughed and nodded.

'You'll get Kensi,' he agreed.

'You know: you sound like you're getting divorced and are splitting the kids,' Eric noted. Callen and Sam looked confused at him and Eric looked away.

'Maybe I should check that thing that is running on the computer,' he stumbled and he hurried away.

'Anyway, I don't think they will split again,' Callen said. 'Ever since the pregnancy scare, they got close again. Not like they used to be, but close to it.'

'Maybe,' Sam said slowly. 'It looks like our workday is over.' He nodded at Deeks who was getting his jacket.

'Mister Deeks, four more minutes,' Hetty told him. 'You should make sure that your watch is running on time.' Deeks sighed and he sat down again.

'Let's see how long Hetty can make him stay here,' Callen smiled.

'Oh, I think she can keep him for quite some time,' Sam said. 'I think at least ten minutes.' Callen laughed and looked at his watch.

* * *

><p>The team was sitting at the table, waiting for Ian and Damian to show up. Kensi kept looking on her phone. What was keeping Ian? She ordered another drink and sighed.<p>

'So where is our mystery guest?' Deeks asked. He was getting anxious to meet Ian. He already had to wait very long before agreeing on meeting this guy and now he didn't even show up!

'I don't know,' Kensi answered and she got up. 'I'll call him.' She walked outside and she dialed Ian's number.

'This is Ian Veros?'

'Ian, where are you?' Kensi asked hurried. 'You were supposed to meet me and the team in the restaurant!'

'No, that was next week, right?' Kensi could hear some rustle. 'Oh, I see it standing here for next week. I'm so sorry, babe...'

'Can you come now?'

'No, I am buried in work. And in half an hour I've got a meeting…I don't even know when I'm coming home or if I'm coming home tonight. I'm sorry, baby. I know you wanted me to meet the team…they're your family…I'm sorry. I'm going to make up for it.' Kensi sighed. She knew when work was keeping you away. She had been in his situation several times.

'It's okay. Nothing you can do about it. Good luck with your meeting and hopefully until later tonight.'

'I hope so. I love you and again I'm so sorry!'

'It's okay because I love you too. I'll call Melissa and see if she can bring Damian here. I guess I'm just going to have dinner with the team.'

'Have fun, babe. Oh, my boss is looking pissed at me. I really have to go. I love you!'

'I love you too.' When Ian had hung up, Kensi stayed outside for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean he isn't coming?' Deeks asked. 'I thought we we're going to meet Ian today. Right now.' Kensi had walked back to the table and after taking a deep breath she had told them that Ian wasn't coming.<p>

'Like I said: he has to work,' she explained. 'You know what's that like.'

'I'm sorry, Kens,' Callen said.

'But we can still have dinner together, right?' Eric said. 'Just the team together? We haven't done that in a long time.'

'Sure, we're already here,' Kensi said. 'Oh, Melissa is bringing Damian to the restaurant. She was about to call me where we were staying. She needed to study for some exam. So she will be here in half an hour.' Deeks face lit up by the thought of seeing that little boy again and he glanced at the door.

'Kensi said that they will be here in half an hour, Deeks,' Sam repeated. 'No need to stay on the lookout this early. You're even worse than Leo when he's waiting for his grandparents to arrive.'

'I just miss that little guy,' Deeks defended himself. 'I used to see him every day and now I haven't seen him for weeks!'

'It has been longer for us,' Eric noted. 'I also wouldn't mind to see that little guy again. He must have grown a lot.'

'You bet!' Kensi said proudly. 'I have to watch him all the time because he started to walk.'

* * *

><p>Even though the team didn't get to meet Ian, they had a good time with each other. Damian really liked being with the team again. He didn't even throw any food. Now he was sleeping in Kensi's arms while they were still talking.<p>

'And I saw Nell again,' Eric said. 'Last week or so. She loves her new job but she does miss working with us. She is coming soon to see us all again.'

'That would be nice,' Kensi said. 'It was nice to have an extra girl at the team. Sometimes being surrounded by men sucks.'

'And then you come home to even more men,' Eric laughed.

'Well, this little boy here is a man I would love to come home to,' Kensi smiled and she looked at her sleeping son.

'So Deeks, how did it go with your coffee girl?' Callen asked. 'Did you call her yet?'

'No, I'm just waiting for the right moment,' Deeks answered. 'I can't call too soon. Everyone knows that. And of course not too late. It has to be perfect timing.'

'But what if she's waiting for your call?' Sam asked. 'And just gives up when you think it's the perfect time.'

'It's the _perfect_ timing when I call,' Deeks repeated. 'So she will pick up and be happy that I call. Then I ask her out on a date.' Deeks leaned back in his chair and smiled. Kensi looked at him in disbelieve.

'You're so not going to give Damian dating advise,' she said. 'I'll send him to Sam.'

'Why to Sam?' Deeks asked. 'He is married.'

'Yeah, he's married,' Kensi said. 'And that is exactly why I'm sending Damian to him. That is the way for Damian to get a girl.'

* * *

><p>'I'll bring you two home,' Deeks stated as they left the restaurant. Kensi immediately shook her head.<p>

'That isn't necessary, Deeks,' she protested. 'I'll be fine driving home by myself.'

'Kensi, just let him drive you,' Sam said. 'Otherwise you'll be still standing here tomorrow. Look at him, he isn't going to give in.' Kensi sighed and Deeks smiled. They walked to him car and he opened the door for her.

'Oh, the car seat,' Kensi said and she wanted to get up but Deeks was already going to her car. Kensi wanted to hand him the keys but she noticed that he had taken her purse with him. Kensi stroked Damian's head.

'Looks like Deeks was planning this,' she whispered to the boy. 'He probably is going to talk with me about serious stuff on the way home.' Deeks came back with the car seat and he made sure it was sitting right at the backseat. Then he walked back to Kensi.

'I'll put him in the seat,' he said and Kensi handed Damian over to Deeks.

'Be careful,' she said. 'Don't wake him up.' Deeks smiled and he put the sleeping boy in the car seat without waking him up.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry we didn't get to meet Ian,' Deeks said when they were driving to Ian's apartment. 'I would have liked to have meet him because he clearly makes you happy and you need to be happy. And I'm glad you had a pregnancy scare because we can act normal again around each other.'<p>

'That might be the only positve thing about that,' Kensi agreed. 'I kind of missed your stupid comments.' Deeks smiled.

'That is me,' he said. 'The one with the stupid comments. But you have to admit: sometimes they aren't that so stupid.'

'Alright, I'll agree with that,' Kensi smiled. 'And I hope it works out with you and coffee girl because you deserve to be happy too.' Deeks smiled weakly and he looked at Kensi. Coffee girl was nice but she wasn't going to make him completely happy. The persons who could do that were sitting with him in this car right now.

'We're here,' Kensi announced and she pointed at the apartment complex. Deeks parked the car on the other side of the road.

'This was a great night,' Deeks said as he held the door open when Kensi got out. Kensi nodded and she got Damian from the car seat.

'It was,' she agreed. 'Thank you for driving us home, Deeks.' She gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'See you on Monday.' Deeks smiled and he waved at her as she walked to the apartment building. He waited a little bit longer. Maybe Ian was home so that he could catch a glimpse of the guy. But Kensi headed inside straight away. Deeks sighed and he got back in his car to drive home.

**TBC  
>Tomorrow a big test for my future: a math and spelling test. If I don't pass I can't do the only study I want to do =(<strong>

**Like always: please review! I love to hear what you think**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Because I'm happy (I passed my math and spelling test and went shopping) another chapter for you:**

_Chapter 24_

Two weeks had passed and Callen was sleeping only to be woken up by the ringing of his phone. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Hetty and that could only mean one thing: work.

'Good morning, Hetty,' he greeted as he picked up the phone.

'Mister Callen.' Callen sat up straight when he heard the serious tone in her voice. 'We got another body. A male with several small round wounds in his body. And you know what that means mister Callen: we either got a copycat or he came back.'

'So we don't call Kensi for this crime scene?'

'I suggest you don't. First we need to know what is going on before we worry her.'

'I'll call Sam and Deeks and go to the crime scene.'

'Be careful, mister Callen. This will bring up a lot of emotions.'

'Will do, Hetty. I'll keep you posted.' He hung up and immediately called Sam.

'I don't care what it is,' Sam said when he picked up the phone.

'We got a body with Mark's MO.' Callen could hear Sam saying goodbye to Nina and grabbing his stuff.

'Where is the body? Do we know for sure it's Mark?'

'We don't know yet. It could be a copycat. Eric already sent you the address. I'll call Deeks and I meet you there. You cannot call Kensi.'

'Copy that. I'll be there in half an hour.' Callen dropped his phone on the floor and he grabbed some clothes. This was going to be a hard case.

* * *

><p>Once more they stood at a bloody crime scene. The victim was bleeding from what looked like hundred of small wounds. They had seen it before. They had hoped not to see it again. But they had to see it. This time he wasn't getting away.<p>

'So, the guy died of blood lost,' Rose said. 'It looks a lot like the previous murders. I'm sorry but it Seems to be Mark's work.'

'Why would he come back now?' Sam asked. 'It doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't he stay away? He got away. We can't find him. He should have stayed away.'

'Yeah, if ever killer stayed away from people we wouldn't have a job,' Deeks replied. 'This guy needs to kill. He killed his nanny. He could have killed anyone but he chose that girl. Why? Because he needs to kill. Wherever he goes, he spills blood.'

'You mean that Eric should check for similar cases?' Sam asked and Deeks nodded. But Callen shook his head.

'We would have already know if Mark killed someone before this guy,' he told them. 'Eric has informed every law enforcement. His MO wouldn't go unnoticed by any law enforcement.'

'Unless he killed someone else with another method,' Deeks said. 'Look, Mark is smart. He knows for what everyone is looking for. Maybe he stabbed a victim to death.'

'Killers don't change MO's,' Sam stated. 'They like to stick with what feels right for them. Mark feels comfortable with killing this way.' He pointed at the man.

'Rose,' Callen shouted before she loaded the man onto the stretcher. 'Have we got an ID on this guy?' Rose nodded.

'Dylan Wilson,' she told him. 'Forty years old. He got a wife and son.' She gave him Wilson's wallet in which a picture of Wilson with a woman and a little boy in it. Callen looked at the picture. They looked like a happy family.

* * *

><p>'Where are Callen and Sam?' Kensi asked Eric. He quickly made the screen black and Kensi looked suspiciously at him. Eric just smiled.<p>

'Why aren't you asking where Deeks is?' he asked.

'It's five after half past nine,' Kensi answered like that would explain everything. 'Deeks can be late.'

'Well, I don't know where they are,' Eric lied. He had gotten orders from Hetty and he wasn't planning on disobeying those orders.

'Alright,' Kensi said. 'So what are you doing?'

'Some stuff for Hetty,' Eric told her. 'You know: only for certain people's eyes…' Kensi sighed.

'I get it,' she said. 'I'll go. Do you know where Hetty is?'

'I believe she's in her office on the phone,' Eric answered. Kensi went downstairs where she found Hetty talking on the phone, looking rather pissed. Kensi decided not to disturb her and she sat down behind her desk.

* * *

><p>'I got a text from Kensi,' Deeks stated. 'She is asking if I'm late again and if I know where you two are.'<p>

'Well, tell her something,' Sam said. 'You can do that, right? We need to talk with the wife. Maybe she can tell us something.' Deeks quickly texted a message back and they walked to Wilson's house. They could see a woman through the window cleaning up some toys. Callen knocked on the door and the door opened very quickly. A little boy in his pajamas was looking at them.

'Riley, come back here!' the woman shouted. 'You're not allowed to open the door.' Before Callen, Deeks or Sam could say anything Riley closed the door again. It was opened soon by the woman.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized. 'Riley gets a little bit annoying when he's bored.'

'Are you Mrs Wilson?' Sam asked and the woman slowly nodded. He, Callen and Deeks showed their badged. The woman gasped.

'I'm Julie Wilson,' she answered. 'Did something happen with Dylan?'

'I'm sorry to tell you but your husband died early this morning,' Callen told her and the woman looked in shock at them. Julie lip trembled and she turned her face away from them.

'Oh my God,' she sobbed. 'How…he was just…going for a run. Like he does every morning.' Riley came walking back to his mommy and when he saw that she was crying he wrapped his arms around her legs.

'Don't cwy mommy,' he said. 'You need kissy to make it bettew?' Julie smiled weakly and she picked him up.

'How did he die?' Julie asked. She saw them hesitate. 'Just tell me if he suffered. And please, be honest.'

'His death was probably painful,' Deeks answered. Little Riley tried to comfort his mommy while he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know yet that he wasn't going to see his daddy again.

* * *

><p>'Where have you been?' Kensi asked frustrated when Callen, Deeks and Sam finally got back to Ops. Callen and Sam pushed Deeks towards Kensi to talk with her while they went to see Hetty.<p>

'Monty needed to go to the vet,' Deeks lied. 'Some vaccine. Didn't I tell you that yesterday? I'm sure I told you that.'

'Alright,' Kensi said but she didn't really believe it. 'Tell me why Callen and Sam were late. And don't tell me they wanted to come with you to take Monty to the vet. Because _that_ I won't believe!'

'No, Aimee had something with school,' Deeks told her. 'I believe that it had to do with career day. She asked Callen and Sam to come and tell the class about work. Sam could be a bit grumpy because apparently a Special Agent isn't cool these days.'

'Career day?' Kensi asked and Deeks nodded.

'So, what did you do this morning?' he asked her, hoping to change the subject.

'I tried to find you but everyone seemed to not know where you were,' she told him. 'Hetty has been calling with people nonstop and Eric is checking something secret for Hetty. And I had to make some paperwork. Alone while you were coming in late. Do you know how boring that is?' Deeks smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder.

'I knew you would miss me, Fern,' he smiled. 'Do not call me Fern,' Kensi said. 'Do we have a case?' Deeks quickly shook his head. A little bit too quick for Kensi's liking. Something was going on and she was kept out of it.

* * *

><p>'I didn't get any hit on airports, bus stops, train stations,' Eric said. 'He just came here in LA without showing his face to any camera. Also no hit on his passport, credit card or car.'<p>

'Or he has been in LA all this time,' Sam said. 'It might be possible to just disappear when you know the right people.'

'His sister didn't receive any calls from him,' Eric told them. 'Or any other kind of contact. But she does talk a lot with the ex from Mark, his old high school sweetheart, Dana.' With each name and data, pictures or text appeared on the big screen.

'He really dropped off the radar,' Callen said. 'Normally he would call his sister at least once a week. He resisted the urge to keep his routine and call her. No contact with his sister for over nine weeks. That must be hard.'

'Not if you're some kind of creep who likes to puncture holes in a body,' Deeks noted. Callen turned around.

'Where is Kensi?' he asked concerned.

'She is in the gym,' Deeks answered. 'I think she knows that we're keeping something from her and she's probably imaging our faces when she punches or kicks.'

'That doesn't matter, mister Deeks,' Hetty said. 'That is why we got the gym in the first place.'

* * *

><p>Kensi was pissed when she arrived at Ian's apartment. The team was avoiding her and they were constantly whispering with each other. Ian looked up surprised when she threw her bag on the ground.<p>

'Everything okay?' he asked carefully.

'No,' Kensi answered curtly. Ian patted on the couch and Kensi sat down beside him. Ian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

'Tell me,' he said. 'What happened?'

'I have no idea,' Kensi answered. 'That is the problem! The team is hiding something from me and no one seems to even consider to inform me.'

'For what you told me, they would do everything to protect you,' Ian said. Kensi tensed up and she wanted to protest but Ian continued. 'I know you don't need them to protect you but you also know that they will no matter what. You just have to wait until they tell you.' Kensi sighed.

'But I hate it when they keep me out of things,' she said. 'And I don't want to wait. I want to know now.' Ian laughed and he kissed her. Kensi smiled.

'Or maybe later,' she whispered and she deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>Deeks couldn't sleeping. All he could think about was Mark. He didn't understand why Mark had come back. He must have known that the team was after him. Deeks sighed and he continued to do the dishes. He hoped that it would distract him from the new case but it didn't. Another victim of Mark. Another family destroyed. And when they had to tell Kensi about it, who knows what happens. What if she suddenly gets flashbacks to the two days in the cabin? Deeks could only imagine what Mark had done to her. In his head he still had the picture of when he he found Kensi and he was sure it will never leave.<p>

How she laid there covered in blood and all she cared about was Damian.

How she laid there in the hospital bed with no sign of waking up. He had spent days by her side. Until he had to take care of Damian, his little godson. Deeks could still hear Damian's cries from the first two weeks. He wanted his mom and Deeks couldn't give him that. All he could do was tell the boy about his mom and pray that Kensi would wake up.

Mark had destroyed something of the team. He had to hide from the team because when they would find him, Mark would be in hell. He had hurt their team member, their friend, the one Deeks loved and for that he must hurt too.

But how are they going to find the guy? He disappeared again. It was like he only was here in this world when he was killing.

Callen hadn't slept that night. Not even the normal twenty minutes. He didn't even go home. He stayed at Ops. Hetty had laid a blanket and pillow on the couch like she had done many times. She knew he wasn't going home. Sam had his family to go home to and Deeks his dog. Callen had no reason to go home. He could stay at Ops and try to find Mark. He was looking into files when Julie Wilson called him. When he picked up Julie sounded upset.

'Is it true?' she asked.

'Mrs. Wilson? What do you mean: is it true?' Callen asked confused.

'He called me and said that NCIS needed to pay. That they had destroyed his life and that he had to take revenge. That is why he killed my husband. To get your attention. He told me it was all your fault that Dylan is dead!'

'Wait, the killer called you?'

'Yes, just two or three minutes ago. But I need to know if it's true!'

'It's the other way around. He almost killed one of our team members.' Callen called Eric from a landline demanding that he would trace the last phone call to Julie Wilson.

'Julie, we need to know what else he said. Tell me exactly what he told you.'

'Umm…he asked if he was speaking to the wife of Dylan Wilson. When I said yes, he told me he was sorry. He didn't want to destroy my family because he knew how that felt but he had to kill Dylan. I asked why and he told me because he needed to get the attention of NCIS. They were the ones who destroyed his family. NCIS needed to pay and I needed to tell them that. Then he hung up and I called you. Is that helpful?'

'Very helpful, Julie. We're tracing his call and we'll find him. He'll leave you alone. He got our attention.'

'I need to go, Agent Callen. It seems that the phone call woke up Riley.' She quickly hung up and Callen picked up the other phone.

'Did you get anything?' he asked Eric.

'It's a burn phone,' Eric told him. 'Bought yesterday evening and only one call made. No camera's in or near the shop. Perfect place to buy a burn phone. I'll keep a trace on the number in case he calls again. Oh and I called Deeks and Sam. They are on their way.'

'He won't call again with that phone. He knows how it works. Thanks Eric.' Callen hung up and he banged his fist on the wooden desk. Mark was too smart.

* * *

><p>Sam was silent during the dinner. The children didn't seem to notice their dad was silent and were talking an laugh but Nina did notice it. He was never this quiet. Only when they had a really tough case.<p>

'Everything okay?' she asked worried.

'Nothing you should worry about,' Sam smiled and he kissed her softly.

'Eww!' Leo exclaimed and he covered his eyes with his hands. Nina and Sam laughed. Aimee poked Leo.

'They need to kiss,' she told him. 'Otherwise they're getting a divorce and we need to live one week with mom and one week with dad. You don't want that, right.' Leo shook his head in shock.

'Don't scare your brother,' Nina said. Sam watched his family eat his dinner. This was where he lived for and why he worked with NCIS. He needed to keep his family safe. Safe from people like Mark.

He would love to run into Mark and show him how he felt about the guy. Make him feel how Sam felt when he saw Kensi. How hurt he felt when he saw how broken Kensi looked. That guy had betrayed Kensi and the team. And that was a bad thing to do.

Sam was pulled from his thought by a thug on his sleeve. When he looked to his side he saw Sarina standing next to him. He lifted her on his lap.

'What is it, sweetie?' he asked.

'Eric from the party is calling you,' she answered and she gave Sam his phone. He quickly put Sarina on the ground and he answered the phone while he walked to the hallway.

'What is it, Eric?'

'Julie Wilson was called by Mark. No possible trace but Callen needs you at Ops.'

'I'm on my way.' Sam hung up and he walked back inside the room to explain Nina what was going on. Also he needed a big hug from his kids.

* * *

><p>Hetty watched Callen, Deeks and Sam work franticly to even find a little lead to Mark's location. They got more irritated as time passed. Hetty knew they weren't having any luck with finding him. Neither was she. She had called almost all of the contacts who could know anything but without any result.<p>

Hetty just hoped that the case would work out because she didn't know what would happen if Mark got away again. The last time one of her agent ended up in the hospital and the others stopped taking care of themselves. The only things they cared about was catching the guy, pray that Kensi would be okay and make sure that Damian was taken care of. Hetty had received many murderous glares when she ordered them to go home and get some rest. And she was lucky. People were yelled at when they came up with nothing. But they came up empty handed. It seemed to get better when Kensi woke up and by now it was all normal again. Until Mark decided to show up again.

Hetty had expected it. He wasn't going to stop killing. That is why she had a few of her contacts look out for Mark. But she hadn't expected of Mark to come back or even kill in LA. Not in the city where he almost got caught. Hetty expected him to avoid this place for a long time.

**TBC.  
>Please review <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. **

_Chapter 25_

'How are we doing with locating him?' Deeks asked and he pointed at the picture of Mark that was laying on Callen's desk. 'Did we locate him already?' Callen shook his head disappointed.

'Still no sign of him on any cameras,' he told Deeks. 'But LAPD did found another body with again small wounds all over the body. It was dumped next to a road. The man has been dead for two days.'

'And we know for sure that the murderer is Mark, right?' Deeks asked. Callen nodded.

'This guy needs to be stopped,' Sam said who was listening to their conversation behind his desk. 'Kensi just got her life back. She is happy with Ian.' Deeks sighed. Kensi did look happy with Ian. She _was_ happy with him. Deeks was happy for her but he couldn't be happy for himself. He could be close to happy but never be really happy. He never talked with the coffee girl again. If they went on a date it would be nice and maybe they could have another date. But he knew it wasn't going further than that. Then he would lie to himself and no one should do that.

'Deeks?' Callen asked and Deeks looked up slowly. 'What were you thinking about?'

'Something,' Deeks answered vaguely.

'You should stop thinking about that,' Callen told him. 'It makes you look jealous…and we know that you aren't jealous like you told us many times. So I just warn you.'

'You shouldn't be jealous,' Sam said. 'You see her every day at work.' Sam was right there. Deeks did see her every day and it made it only worse. Every day he looked at her and he wanted to be with her. Maybe that was the problem: seeing her every day. Maybe he should do something about that…Could he do that? Leave this place?

Callen and Sam quickly went back to work at their own desks when Kensi walked into the bullpen. She watched each of them carefully because they never were this concentrate on their work. And Deeks was never staring into space with a face this serious.

* * *

><p>Deeks was looking at his badge in the gym. Fortunately no one was in the gym. He had wanted this badge for a long time. It wasn't because he wanted to help people or because women loved men in uniform – although that didn't hurt. No, it was the possibility to stop scumbags like his father.<p>

At LAPD no one really liked him. There were cops that were friendly towards him but most of them ignored him. At NCIS he became part of the family. Maybe as some cousin of a second cousin but he became part of the family. Here he got friends and he found the joy of coming to work because of your colleagues.

Was he ready to give that all up just because he was jealous of his partner and in love with her? He knew that the jealousy would only become worse as time past. They would get married, get more children and he would witness it all because he was her friend.

'Making a hard decision, mister Deeks?' Hetty's voice rang through the room. Deeks looked up from his badge and he saw the small woman walking towards him. He put his badge beside him.

'You can say that,' he answered. Hetty nodded and she sat down beside him.

'Love asks for hard decisions,' she told him. 'We might not like them but we need to make them. But in your case, mister Deeks, it's a decision you shouldn't make. They may not show it, but you're a valued and loved member of the team. This team wouldn't be the same when you're gone. They need your humor to get through all the tough days.'

'You could find someone else who could do that,' Deeks replied.

'No I couldn't,' Hetty corrected firmly. 'There isn't another one like you. But I might need to find someone to fill your spot as you seem confident about the decision.'

'I haven't made a decision yet,' Deeks said. 'I don't know what to do. This job is the the best but I'm slowly going crazy. I have long conversations with my dog, a nice girl gave me her phone number and I'm doing nothing with it. Because I know it couldn't work. I don't want to fool her into believing that we could work.'

'Marty, it's your decision,' Hetty told him. 'No one but you can make that decision but you must know that you will be dearly missed when you leave.' With those words she left Deeks sitting.

* * *

><p>'Where is Deeks?' Callen asked annoyed. Eric and Sam both shrugged. 'Then we will continue without him. What did we get from the last body?'<p>

'This man had a wife and son, just like Wilson,' Eric told them. 'His name was Stanley Forman, forty-five years old. He worked in a computer shop. His wife reported him missing when he didn't come home after he called her telling her he was on his way home.'

'And he was killed before Wilson,' Sam asked. Eric nodded.

'One day before him,' he added. 'He didn't get our attention with that body so he decided to kill another one?'

'Looks like it,' Callen said. 'And this time he is sticking with men. Before he also killed women. Why only men this time? What is he saying?'

'Maybe he's angry at men,' Deeks suggested when he walked into the room.

'Care to explain?' Sam asked.

'He was killing people and no one knew he was the killer,' Deeks began.

'Except for you,' Sam interrupted. Deeks nodded.

'True, but he made sure I kept my mouth shut,' he said. 'Only when I told you that he was the killer, he wasn't anonymous any more. He had to take action and even that turned out to be a failure. We came after him when he kidnapped Kensi. We destroyed his plans and we're all men. He is angry at us and therefore at men.'

'You just figured that out right there?' Sam asked surprised.

'Hey, I'm not completely useless!' Deeks answered a bit irritated. 'I thought of it when I asked myself: why two men and no women? Then I realized it must be us.'

* * *

><p>Deeks and Sam had left the bullpen and Callen was talking with Hetty in her office, so Kensi was alone. She was looking through some files when her eyes looked at Callen's desk. Maybe she could just take a look if there was laying anything on it indicating what they were doing. Kensi shook her head and she concentrated back on the files. She should leave them alone. They would tell her when they were ready. She sighed. That sounded so stupid. She looked again at Callen's desk and she saw a picture laying there. She picked it up and stared at it.<p>

'Oh, hey Kensi,' Callen greeted when he had finished updating Hetty about the case. He noticed the picture of Mark in her hand. 'We were just looking into his case.'

'His case?' Kensi asked surprised. Before Callen could answer, Deeks and Sam walked into the bullpen. They were having a discussion about something useless until they noticed the picture in Kensi's hand.

'We got lunch?' Deeks announced unsure and he held up the bags.

'What case?' Kensi asked Callen.

'Kens, it's his case, like always,' Callen said. 'The murders of ten people by making small wounds in their bodies to bleed to death…'

'No,' Kensi said abruptly. 'That's the way Mark kills!' Callen looked at Deeks en Sam, who also didn't understand it. Kensi looked up from the picture. 'If it's Mark who is killing again, then why are you looking into Ian's case?

'Kensi, the man in the picture is Mark,' Deeks told her slowly. Kensi eyes widened and she looked back at the picture. That couldn't be possible. Mark disappeared. They had told her that. He couldn't be here in LA. Deeks carefully guided her to a chair.

'Kensi?' he asked cautiously, not wanting to shock her out of her trance.

'Why would he come back?' she mumbled and she looked around. 'What is here in LA that he wants?' Suddenly she got up and she ran out of the bullpen.

'Kensi!' Deeks yelled after her. 'Where are you going?'

'Go after her, gentlemen!' Hetty ordered from her office, having witnessed it all. She didn't need to tell them that twice and they quickly followed Kensi.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot Kensi was trying to open the door of her car but the damn key wasn't working. She tried sticking it in the loch but the key didn't fit. That was when she noticed she was trying her house key. A hand covered hers and she looked up. Deeks was standing beside her. He took her keys from her and he opened the car door.<p>

'Where are we going?' he asked when he sat down behind the wheel. He wouldn't let Kensi drive like that.

'Home,' she answered hurried. 'Ian is at home with Damian. Melissa didn't come today. She had an exam!'

'Callen, Sam!' Deeks shouted. 'Damian is at home with Mark!' He started to motor and drove like a madman towards Ian's apartment. In the rearview mirror he saw Callen and Sam following him. Kensi's phone started to ring and she almost dropped it on the ground when she grabbed it. With shaking hands she somehow managed to answer the phone.

'Kensi Blye?'

'Kensi, it's Maria, your neighbor. You need to come home. There is a fire in the building. The fire department already arrived but it isn't looking good.'

'Fire?' Kensi repeated with a shaking voice and Deeks accelerated. In seconds they arrived at the apartment. The fire department was trying to extinguish the fire. Deeks and Kensi got out of the car and the Charger pulled up next to them. Callen and Sam joined them.

'You can't go near there,' a fireman said as he stopped them from getting any closer. All four of them held up their badge, almost pushing them into the fireman's face.

'Stay out of our way,' Sam growled. 'We're looking for a fugitive who may have kidnapped a child.' Deeks held Kensi's hand when he saw her shake. The fireman stepped out of their way. Callen and Sam took their guns and moved into the crowd, looking for Mark and Damian.' Deeks and Kensi stayed behind. He held her hand tighter as they watched the fire. As the fire was spreading more and more, Kensi broke down and she hid her face in Deeks's chest. Deeks wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. How the hell did this happen?

* * *

><p>'There was no one inside,' one of the firemen told Deeks and Kensi. Kensi took a relieved breath and pulled herself together. But the relief vanished very soon when Callen and Sam came back without Damian.<p>

'We couldn't find them,' Callen said. Kensi gasped and Deeks rubbed her arm.

'Could they have been…inside?' Sam asked. Deeks shook his head.

'Nobody was inside,' he told them, like the fireman had done a few minutes ago. Callen grabbed his phone and he distanced himself from them. He was probably calling Eric.

'We did hear that the fire most likely started in your apartment,' Sam told Kensi. 'So Mark might have set the place on fire when he left with Damian.'

'Eric alerted all law enforcement to look out for Mark and Damian,' Callen reported to them when he got back to them. He placed his hand on Kensi's arm. 'We'll find them.'

'Like you did last time he disappeared,' Kensi snapped at him. Callen looked so damn calm at her that Kensi took a deep breath. She had no reason to snap at him like that. He was just trying to help her.

'I'm sorry, Callen,' she apologized.

'I know you didn't mean it like that,' Callen assured her. 'Maybe Deeks should take you to yo…his place.'

'I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!' Kensi protested.

'Neither am I!' Deeks joined Kensi's protests. 'We need all hands on deck to find this son of a bitch!'

'You'll go to Deeks' place and stay there at least for an hour,' Callen ordered. 'Sam, Eric, Hetty and I will look for Damian and Mark. Right now you two need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly. When you can think clearly again, you come to Ops. But not a second earlier. You will be just in our way!' Deeks led Kensi to the car. From angry she had gone to completely numb. Callen was right: she would only be in their way to find Damian.

* * *

><p>'I should have listened to you,' Kensi mumbled while she was pacing through the living room. It had seemed a good idea to go to Deeks' apartment and calm down but being there now, Kensi couldn't calm down. She only got more stressed.<p>

'To what?' Deeks asked. 'I was…'

'…right,' Kensi finished for him. 'Right about Ian…Mark. I couldn't trust him. I shouldn't have trust him. You didn't trust him…I should have let you meet him sooner…I should have…'

'…never wanted to date again,' Deeks said and he grabbed Kensi by her arms. 'Or you should never have wanted to leave the apartment again…Kensi, you can't think like that. There are so many things you could maybe have done to avoid this situation but we're in this situation right now. And the only thing you can do about it, is stop thinking about what you should have done and think about what you can do now instead.

'I should have protected him better,' Kensi sobbed. 'He is just a baby…' Deeks pulled her once again in his arms.

'You're a great mom,' Deeks told her. 'We should have shown you a picture of Mark but we were afraid it would trigger memories. We didn't want you to hurt any more. I should have insisted more on meeting Ian. I should have stopped you when you wanted to move in with Mark. I should have told you that I missed you and Damian…' Kensi looked at him and Deeks stopped rambling.

'I thought we couldn't think about what we should have done?' she told him and there appeared a smile on their face which soon disappeared.

'We could have done a lot of things,' Deeks said. 'But right now we need to find Damian. Are you ready to go to Ops?' Kensi took a shaky breath and she nodded. She was ready to find her little boy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later<em>**

* * *

><p>His happy face was staring straight at her and Kensi felt like he was begging him to find him. But they had tried almost everything. Mark just disappeared like he had done last time and he had taken Damian with him. Kensi stroke the face in the picture. She put the picture back on the table next to the couch and she picked up the file that was laying in front of her, his file. Hetty had told her not to take the file but to return it. She must have known that Kensi would take it.<p>

As she was looking through it she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She never asked the others to show her a picture of Mark of let her read his file. She just accepted that she couldn't remember him and didn't want to see him. And look where it got her.

Also she felt stupid for not pushing Ian to meet the team. If she just had pushed him a little more, the team could have stopped him and she wouldn't have lost her son.

She was angry at herself for all that she had caused. At Deeks for having been not as stubborn as always and and for just accepting that Kensi was with Ian. If he had followed her to see who Ian was, he could have stopped her. She was angry at Callen and Sam for not having acted like the big brothers they normally act like. If they had been those big brothers, they wouldn't have accepted not meeting Ian. They would have demanded to see him. Or just show up at the apartment one night. And she was angry at Hetty. She normally knew everything and the one time she didn't know it all, it had cost Kensi her son.

* * *

><p>Callen was looking at the big screen which was filled with information about Mark. They had collected it over the two weeks. Comments of his school teachers, letters from a young Mark to his grandparents and even a picture of his favorite stuffed animal. They had everything of Mark's life and still they couldn't find him. All this information and it was worthless. Nothing got them closer to him.<p>

Talking with his sister hadn't given them anything. The sister kept telling them that Mark was a sweet man even after they showed her what he had done to his victims and to Kensi. It didn't do her anything. She was convinced she needed to protect her brother. They knew for sure that she would keep her mouth shut when Sam started to get angry at her. She flinched but still didn't say anything.

Sam felt guilty when he held his kids in his arms. But he needed to hold them. They were going nowhere with the case. Kensi must feel like dying. He would feel like dying if his kids were missing. But actually he couldn't imagine how Kensi must fell. His kids were safe at home, in his arms where they were safe.

Eric glared at his computer with hate. Normally it would give him everything he needed but right now it was giving him nothing. Nothing to find Damian. Eric could care less if they would find Mark but they must find Damian. Such a little boy shouldn't be in the hands of a serial killer, even when that serial killer is his father.

Hetty felt like murdering her contacts. She had kept in touch with them, made sure that they all owned her, just in case something like this would happen. But why couldn't they find anything. Her contacts were the best of the best and were all over the world. At least one of them must be able to find a man and a child.

* * *

><p>Kensi heard a knock on the door and then she heard Deeks' voice but she didn't pay attention to what he was saying. She was too concentrated on Mark's file. He had killed four women and seven men. But before those people, nothing. Not even drawings of killings.<p>

'Kens, you shouldn't look at his file,' Deeks said and he tried to take the file away from her but Kensi held it out of his reach.

'Maybe there's something in it that could lead us to where he's hiding,' she said. 'Did we talk to his sister…Sarah?' Deeks sighed and he sat down beside her.

'Don't do this to yourself, Kensi,' he said sadly. 'This isn't the way…'

'What am I supposed to do?' she yelled at him. 'My son is missing. I need to find him and his son of a bitch father.' She punched Deeks in his chest over and over again. Deeks grabbed her wrists firmly, stopping her. Kensi looked at him and she started to cry. Deeks took her in his arms. This was all a mess.

'Get angry, cry, hell even laugh, but stop keeping it all to yourself,' Deeks told her. 'And stop trying to do it on your own. We're trying to help you but you need to let us help you.'

'I'm not getting him back, am I?' Kensi sobbed. Deeks held her closer and his eyes wandered to a picture of Damian on his wall, before he answered.

'If anyone can find him, we are,' he told her. But she wasn't so sure about that. Kensi was right: they didn't catch him the last time. But maybe they could call themselves lucky because Mark had Damian with him. Being on the run with a baby isn't that easy.

Deeks stroked her hair and he let her cry. There was nothing more that he could do.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing should be more precious<em>_than a child_

_Nothing should be more__contagious than a smile__of a child_

_Nothing should be__more cared of__than a child_

_Children's innocence__so often shattered_

_Children's love__so often flouted_

_Nothing should be more__of importance than a child_

_Nothing should be more__powerfully loved by us__than a child_

_Children's spontaneity__so often trampled on_

_Children's forgiveness__so often ignored_

_Nothing should be more__cherished in this world__than a child_

_Nothing should be more__hugged with affection__than a child_

_Tell me, stranger, what is more beautiful and precious than any dear child?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the story. I want to thank everyone for reading this story and for their reviews, alerts and favorites! And a super big thanks to my sister for checking this story each and every time!<br>I really enjoyed writing this story. I never expected for it to go like this. I wasn't sure it was a good story and if anyone would like it. So I'm really happy with all the reviews, alerts and favorites. And I have never written a story this long before. On FanFiction it may not look like a long story but in Word it's 93 pages and over 55000 words!**

**Now I got a choice for you: do you want a sequel? I already got an idea for it. I'll wait for your respond. It's up to you, readers.**

**Next week I won't be on fanfiction because I'm going to Portugal with my mom =D. When I come back I either post the sequel or I don't.**

**For the last time for this story: please review and tell me what you want =D**


	26. Sequel

You all want a sequel and that made me so happy =D

It's good to hear that you like the story. And I'm back so the sequel will be posted very soon. I hope you all will like it just like you did with this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Really Gone<strong>

A few years have passed and Kensi's son is still missing. Is it time to move on?


End file.
